


I’m all in for you, my body and heart

by Gigi_Bell (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, All in MV, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BTS are hackers, Crank - Freeform, Dark, EXO are the mvps, F/M, Family, Flare virus, Immune, Kid!Taemin, M/M, Maze Runner lowkey, Multi, OT12 (EXO), OT7, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Possible Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Reverse Harem, Romantic Fluff, She is sassy, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Suicide Attempt, Taehyung and Jimin are geniuses, The Flare, True Love, Violence, Wonho is still in bc i said so, and he deserved better, bad smut prob, chanbaek are cute, sad but is fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Years ago a disease stuck the Earth, now people live in fear of getting the Flare virus. After years of fighting off the disease, human genes adapted, and now the newer generation was often immune to the disease. Being immune was not as easy as it seemed. People hunted for them, selling them to science in order to find a cure. The immune have had enough of their friends and family being stolen for a cure that has never been found, and they are willing to do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Monsta X Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Monsta X Ensemble/Reader, Monsta X Ensemble/You, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 57





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic, please show me some love! Also, Wonho is still in this because I love him. This is a reverse harem, so the reader will end up with all of Monsta X, why choose one when you can have them all?  
This is inspired a little by the All In MV, and by elements of The Maze Runner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with The Flare is a struggle, but living as an immune is even worse.  
Or in which the boys find a missing piece.

“Hyung! Hyung! Stop it!” Changkyun yelled across the small kitchen. Kihyun huffed and leaned across the counter, pulling at his golden roots. “This is fucking bullshit! I want to be able to help too!” The older clan member yelled, obviously distraught. “We have it covered, Ki. You just need to rest.” Wonho, also known as Hoseok, responded, running a hand through his white hair. “W-why would we be a fated clan when I’m obviously not immune, and you all are!” Kihyun responded, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. “Other clans have non immunes too, Hyung. We’re not special.” Jooheon answered. 

A sigh resonated around the room, looking around they focused on Minhyuk who was running his fingers across the blue daffodil inked into his skin since he was a child, new beginnings, they were told it meant, but so far the meaning went over their heads. 

“Look, Ki, we’re going on a supply run today and will find you some crutches, I swear.” Shownu said. Kihyun glared at the leader. “And if you run into Hyungwon's dad, then what?”  


Nobody responded, because nobody had the answer. 

Their town was a dictatorship, run by Chae Taewoo, one of their younger clan members fathers. He had guards scattered around the city looking for immunes, tracking citizens movements and killing as he saw fit. As long as the boys could remember it had been this way, years ago a disease had broke out. 

The Flare, it was called, a disease that would paralyze the body and take over the brain, often making people rabid and aggressive; the effects were not immediate, you could come down with symptoms over years, but there was no cure known yet. Over time though, the human body had adapted and the newer generations of people were growing immune to the disease; something sought after by scientists, and they were willing to pay a lot of money to people who could bring them immunes. 

The X Clan had assumed all members to be immune, until the past year. Kihyun had began to have some problems with his legs, at first he had tried to hide it, until the anger started to follow. He would have bursts of anger, usually about his legs not cooperating, but the symptoms were all the same, he was not immune. 

“Then we’ll take care of it, like we always do.” Jooheon finally answered. “But we really need to go now, before he doubles up tonight’s guards. Chanyeol said he heard rumors about them doing that this month.” Minhyuk scoffed. 

“Why would he need to do that when people are too scared to even leave their homes these days.” He said with a roll of his eyes. “Hell, Hyungwon can’t even go outside at all, it’s been days since he’s been back here.” Minhyuk added in annoyance. “You know he can’t get away without guards following him, Hyung. It’s better for him to be cautious.” Changkyun replied, flipping open a lighter carelessly, the Maknae always was distracted the easiest. 

“Guys, seriously.” Jooheon breathed as he looked outside the cracked window in the kitchen with concern in his eyes. Wonho and Shownu grabbed their coats from the back of the small, beat up couch while Minhyuk pulled a clear plastic bag filled with small blue flowers from the chipped counter tops. 

“How many do we have to bargain?” Wonho asked. “Give three to BTS, and I added seven for EXO. Yixing said Baekhyun was getting worse.” Kihyun answered, trying to stretch his uncooperative legs. 

Each clan had a specialty, or at least the clans they associated with did. BTS were good at hacking cameras and dealing with electronics, something that was useful when they had to break into places. They also had two members: Taehyung and Jimin who studies biology and genetics, the closest thing to medical knowledge they could get. EXO had many members, and a lot of connections, they traded with them to get a lot of common, and uncommon goods, like weapons. The X Clan had a deal of sorts with them. 

A few times a month, EXO and BTS would give them supplies or information, if they would provide them flowers. X Clans specialty were these small blue flowers, if eaten, these flowers would give the person a calming effect, some even claimed to feel healed by them. But the X Clan did not use them, only for trading, because they could also harm the user. If you eat too much, you become reliant on them, but for some non immune people, like Baekhyun, the risk was worth it to feel themselves for a while. 

“Kyun, you in or out on this run?” Jooheon asked his friend. Changkyun shook his head and pushed his black locks out of his eyes. “Nah, I’m gonna stay with Hyung, be safe.” He responded. Jooheon nodded and passed Minhyuk a satchel to hide the flowers in before they left the small, run down home that housed the six, rarely seven, of them. 

The boys pulled their hoods over their heads as they tried to stick to the shadows, navigating around potholes and cracks in the pavement. They had gotten good at hiding, at avoiding the guards and any other people. Luckily, BTS and EXO were fairly close to each other, but still about a mile away from where their clan resided. 

Walking around to the backside of an old schoolhouse, Wonho pulled open one of the broken windows with a loud slam, cringing at the noise. 

“For the millionth time, the doors work.” Came an annoyed voice. “Safer for us to come around the back, though. Been a while, Yoongi.” Shownu said, amused. The pale, kitten looking boy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well we can’t all be immune like you. Some of us gotta get locked up for a while.” Yoongi responded, tone dry, but they knew he was trying to joke around, he was just bad at it. They chuckled anyways. 

Walking down the halls, Yoongi pulled open a door with a groan, motioning for them to enter where the rest of BTS was. “Namjoon Hyung!” Jooheon called with a smile, he was always fond of the older boy, calling him a genius more times than they could remember. Namjoon laughed at his excitement, giving him a smile. 

“You guys have any news for us today?” Minhyuk said, taking a seat beside Jimin and pulling out three flowers. Jungkook grabbed them from him immediately, probably because Yoongi looked anxious with them in his presence. “Jinyoung was taken.” Seokjin responded. Wonho made a small noise of confusion. “Jinyoung, from GOT7, Jaebum's clan.” Taehyung mumbled, deep voice vibrating throughout the room. Shownu leaned on his palm, aggravated. 

“That’s the forth one just this month! Jun and Joshua from Seventeen, Luhan from EXO, and now Jinyoung.” Shownu ranted. “Yeah, well, not much can be done right now.” Namjoon said, looking apologetic. “Well if you guys think of anything that we can do, let us know.” Wonho said with a growl, standing up. “We need to get some things from EXO now, so we’ll see you all soon.” He added before walking the way they came. 

Minhyuk, Shownu, and Jooheon gave BTS apologetic smiles, to which they waved off, understanding Wonho's anger. 

They climbed out of the window silently, following Wonho as they walked a little further down the road. 

“This is such bullshit! If they couldn’t find a cure years ago, why would they now?” Wonho ranted. “Because sacrificing all the immunes is definitely a good plan.” Minhyuk said sarcastically, it got a snort out of Wonho, so it worked. “But seriously, though. Something needs to be done.” Wonho stated as they reached a small tunnel. 

EXO were smart, because they had so many members they built their hideout in an abandoned railway tunnel. Sure, walking in was a little gross, fungus and dead animals spread across the dirty ground, to keep it looking not suspicious; but once you walked further in, you’d see the lights. Christmas lights, Junmyeon had once said they were called. 

“Hey! What’s up?” Jongin yelled, first to notice their guests. “We’ve brought gifts!” Jooheon joked, grabbing the bag from Minhyuk. EXO laughed. Kyungsoo took the bag with a thankful smile. “Any reason there’s so many?” Jongdae asked as he looked over Kyungsoo's shoulder at the bag. 

“We heard Baekhyun wasn’t doing so well…” Minhyuk answered, motioning to where Baekhyun was lying on a mattress, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun raised an arm to try and cup his cheek, but his body betrayed him, and it fell to his lap. He furrowed his brows as if extremely mad, shaking his fists. 

The pain in the boys eyes at the motion was felt around the room. In the X Clan, watching the affection that some of their friends shared with each other widened a hole they did not know they were missing. Some clans had romantic bonds, but theirs did not. They never felt a need to develop romantic connections between each other, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want someone. 

“Thank you guys, really.” Kris said, patting Shownu on the back. “How’s Minseok? We heard about Luhan…” Wonho asked, trying to keep his voice a whisper. Kris grimaced and pointed to the corner of the cement room. 

Minseok leaned against Yixings shoulder, eyes with dark circles underneath them, looking like he had lost weight since they’d last saw him. “We’re going to find a way to get them back, I swear.” Wonho breathed, determined. “Well if you come up with something, we’re in.” Kyungsoo said as he leaned over and gave Baekhyun a piece of a flower. 

The effect was immediate, his skin was less pale, he blinked a few times as if coming out of a haze. “Yeol?” He whispered, Chanyeol laughed, looking more excited than any of them. “Hey, little one.” Baekhyun laughed and kissed his palm.

“Let us know when he needs more, and moderate those, you know what could happen.” Minhyuk stated, feeling pity for the clan. At least Kihyun wasn’t to that point yet. Junmyeon nodded. 

“You guys need anything while you’re here?” Jongin yelled, opening the supply boxes. “You guys have any crutches? Kind of promised Kihyun we would find some.” Shownu said quietly, scratching the back of his neck. Junmyeon laughed while his clan dug through things. “We should have some you can have. Baekhyun hyungs arms are usually the ones that go first, so you can take them.” Tao said as he pulled out some other things. “Here.” Sehun whispered from behind them, startling Jooheon momentarily. He held out some old metal crutches, rusted but they would do, and a plastic bag. Taking a peek inside, Minhyuk noticed a few hard to come by snacks and at the bottom, a gun and ammo. 

“We can’t take this.” Minhyuk refused, knowing how hard it was to get your hands on guns these days. “Take them!” Minseok yelled, voice cracking from underuse. “We don’t want the same thing to happen to you as it did us.” He breathed, calmer this time. The rest of EXO nodded to his words; Wonho accepted the bag. They bowed to the members, even waving to Baekhyun, who was extremely excited to have his arms obeying him again as he waved back with a boxy grin. 

“See you later, friends!” He yelled cutely, the X Clan members laughed at the older man as they left the station in silence. 

~~~~~~~~

“Do you guys think Ki Hyung will get that bad?” Jooheon mumbled after walking for about half a mile in silence. The three boys looked at the younger, carefully stepping over a hole in the cement. “Don’t even think like that.” Shownu responded gently. “B-but it’s possible tha-“ Jooheon began, balancing on a log as they walked a little further, only to be cut off by a scream. 

A high pitched scream, a girl. They looked at each other confused, girls were rare. “Told you there was a girl here!” They heard a man yell moments later followed by laughter. Wonho held the crutches in a tight grip as he took off running towards the noise, the other three a short ways behind. “Look at you, doll! How cute, thinking you can fight!” Came the taunting again. 

Wonho slowed his steps as he neared, leaning against a brick wall, he peered into the alley. “There’s three, we can take them.” Minhyuk whispered in his ear. They looked around the corner and watched the moment you spat at the men in disgust. “Don’t fucking touch me, you disgust me!” You yelled. The X Clan almost laughed at your response, feeling proud for a reason unknown to them, just looking at you had them wanting to take you with them. 

“Dumb bitch!” One of them men yelled, grabbing you by the collar of your ripped up sweater and slamming you against the wall. Your head hit it with a resonating thump, vision blurring for a minute. 

“Hey!” Minhyuk yelled as he jumped into the alley, the other three following. “What’s going on here!” Shownu demanded with a growl. The three men glared at the clan, it only took Wonho a second to realize the men were infected, their eyes were crazed. “Get the fuck outta here, she’s ours!” One of the men yelled, running a hand along your cheek, you were too dazed to do anything. 

Red hot, burning anger ran through the clan. Before any of the older boys could do anything, Jooheon pulled out the gun. “Let her go!” He spat, his hyungs looking at him like he was insane. “Like you know how to use that kid!” The fattest of the three men teased. Jooheon glared and fired a shot against the wall behind the men, making everyone’s ears ring. “I said, let her go!” He repeated; so scary even his three hyungs backed away an inch. The three men glared at Jooheon, obviously debating whether or not to attack, but instead dropped you into the ground. “Fine, she ain’t that pretty anyways!” One of them grumbled as they began walking away. 

They waited a few moments to be sure the men wouldn’t come back before Minhyuk rushed over to you. “Are you okay? Are you alive?” He cried, kneeling in the dirty, trash covered alleyway. You groaned in response, reaching up to the side of your head. Your hand came back wet and warm, and red. “Well, that’s definitely not good!” Jooheon said in shock. You couldn’t help the small breathless chuckle. “Wow, are you a doctor?” You teased, ignoring the pounding in your head as you tried pulling off the sleeve of your already ruined sweater. Jooheon blushed in response, cute. Wonho reached over when he saw what you were doing, and in one swift move pulled off the sleeve. “Why thank you, muscles.” You said groggily. He laughed and held the fabric to your head for you. 

“Hey… look…” Shownu murmured, grabbing your arm as gently as he could. Your breath caught in your throat, for a second you felt no pain, only a beautiful hum going through you as his skin met yours. “It’s our flower...” He whispered running a finger over the blue daffodil on your skin, obviously having felt the same sensation as you. 

The three gasped, but you were too out of it to really understand what he was insinuating. “She’s coming with us.” Wonho said determined. “T-take a girl on a date first…” you stuttered, head filling with fog. “Definitely one of us, she has a head injury and is still going.” Jooheon said with a laugh. The boys chuckled, Wonho made a move to pick you up, but Minhyuk made an affronted noise. “I’ll do it.” Wonho backed off with a laugh and hands in the air, going to snatch the crutches and bag from the end of the alley where they dropped them. 

Minhyuk pulled you to his front, hands under your thighs. “Wrap your legs around me.” He whispered gently. You obeyed with a momentary lapse in recall, taking a second for you to follow through with the order. You nuzzled your face in his neck, you had never been one to trust people, let alone men, but something about them was screaming at you to trust them, to protect them. Minhyuk smiled at the action and gave the boys a look that said ‘jealous?’ To which they looked away with grumbles. 

They began to walk back to the safe house as you began to drift off. “No, gorgeous, you need to stay up.” Wonho chided gently, brushing your hair behind your ear over Minhyuk's shoulder. “... Y/n…” you mumbled. “Hmm what was that?” Minhyuk responded. “My name is Y/n.” You said, louder this time. The boys smiled. “What? Don’t like nicknames, pretty?” Wonho flirted with a raised brow, you giggled. The boys all smiled at the noise, a feeling they’ve never felt rushing through them. “Oh I like them very much.” You responded, trying to stay awake. He winked in reply earning another laugh. 

You moved your head back from Minhyuk's shoulder a little, trying to look around at them. “What’s your name?” You asked, not realizing the shiver you caused him. “Minhyuk, but you can call me anything you want.” He responded, flirtatiously, but with a gentle glance. You smiled. 

“Dimples! What’s your name?” You called to your left. Wonho snorted and shoved Jooheon's shoulder a little mumbling ‘dimples!’ With a laugh. Jooheon flushed. “It’s J-Jooheon!” He hurriedly corrected, you giggled at him. “Cute.” You responded, he looked away immediately only to get an amused look from Shownu at his red face. “No need to ask me, pretty. It’s Wonho, or Hoseok.” Wonho said behind Minhyuk. You spared him a glance before looking at the golden skinned man, his expression determined as he trudged along. “Shownu, or Hyunwoo.” He said simply, way more gently than you expected with his large, intimidating figure. You hummed and went back to rest against Minhyuk's neck. 

“Well, thank you guys.” They smiled at you, just as they turned the corner to the clan house. “Home sweet home.” Minhyuk breathed in your ear.

For the first time in a while, you were excited.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the clan, well, most of them.  
Or in which the boys are immediately infatuated, and you with them.

The house was small, too small even for four boys. The outside was destroyed, window covered with foil, or cracked. The wood steps by the door looked like they could barely hold one person. 

Shownu opened the door for Minhyuk to carry you into the house, and the inside was drastically different.

It was decorated with tons of photos, the furniture worn out from overuse, books with torn edges and crinkled pages scattered about, it smelled like meat strongly, someone was cooking dinner. 

“Hyungs! You’re home!” Came a deep voice, full of excitement. Instead of sitting you down by yourself, Minhyuk seated himself on the worn out floral couch, keeping you in his lap. You saw Jooheon roll his eyes at the action and laughed. 

“Did you get the crut- woah!” The deep voice continued. You looked over Minhyuk's shoulder and the edge of the couch and saw a dark haired boy. He was handsome, a heart shaped face, his eyebrow piercing giving him a mysterious edge, but the excitement you heard in his voice told you otherwise. “Uh… Hyung there’s a girl in your lap!” He cried with a point, you couldn’t help your laugh. “No way, Kyunnie! Since when!” Wonho teased the boy. He glared at Wonho. 

“What’s your name, honey?” You asked with a smile at the boy. He looked at you with wide eyes before stepping closer, almost looking scared. 

“Oh he gets ‘honey’ and I get ‘muscles’, unfair!” Wonho complained at he dropped on the couch, it creaked at his action. You stuck your tongue out at him.

“He’s cute!” You defended. Wonho looked as if you personally offended him and clutched his heart dramatically. “I’m hurt, gorgeous. You chose the Maknae.” Minhyuk snorted in your hair, letting his hands rub your back soothingly. “Changkyunnie, this is Y/n.” Shownu stated as he threw his coat onto a nearby chair. 

The boy looked around the room confused until you reached a hand over the back of the couch for him. He shyly stepped forward and grabbed it, the same calmness washed over you. His eyes caught on the flower with a gasp, suddenly holding your hand tighter than before. 

“You-clan… flower!!” He stumbled, trying to catch his breath. “For fucks sake! I’m still here you know!” Came another voice from the kitchen. “Someone come help me, I want to know what’s happening!” The man demanded. With a shy blush Changkyun stepped away and dashed into the kitchen.

“How many of you are there!” You said with a gasp, rolling off of Minhyuk's lap and into the empty space to his right. You pretended not to notice how he furrowed his brows at the action. 

“Seven, that’s Kihyun that’s yelling.” Shownu answered with a sigh, picking up a book discarded on the coffee table. 

Changkyun came back in, an arm looped over his shoulder. “So what the absolute fuck is everyone-oh!” Kihyun called, cutting himself off. He was very pretty, you thought. Changkyun practically dragged him into the empty chair across from the couch and dropped him in it, earning a glare. “Okay, someone explain this!” Kihyun motioned to you on the couch, you almost felt offended, but were too tired to care. 

Instead, you leaned onto Minhyuk's shoulder with a yawn, smiling at the grin he looked down at you with. 

“Not even going to say thank you for the crutches?” Wonho asked, always teasing, you noticed. Kihyun pointed at him with a glare, “You! Shut up!” He barked. You stifled a laugh as Wonho pouted. 

“We found her in an alleyway on our way back.” Shownu answered. Kihyun made an affronted noise. “Okay, and? So what she’s pretty, but this place is a secret for a reason!” He screamed. 

You giggled, sound filling the silence beautifully. “Why thank you, I think you’re pretty too!” You teased, wiggling your fingers in a wave. His ears turned red as the boys laughed. Wonho leaned over Minhyuk's lap, much to Minhyuk's annoyment, and tapped your nose. 

Minhyuk pushed him out of the way and grabbed your arm, pointing at the blue flower. “She’s part of our clan, Ki.” Kihyun furrowed his brows before a whole new expression overtook him. One of adoration, and acceptance, he hated new people, but if he was fated to them, who was he to question fate.

“You dumbasses! She’s fucking bleeding! Oh god, what happened!” He fussed. “Someone get her clothes and a wet rag, you dumb shits!” He yelled. Jooheon looked at him with wide eyes before he pulled Changkyun with him to get what Kihyun asked for. 

“You sure love to curse, don’t you?” You asked with a laugh. He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “Minhyuk, trade me places so I can clean her wound.” He ordered, choosing to ignore your teasing. Minhyuk made a noise that was obvious he didn’t want to move, but reluctantly did so with a clenched jaw. 

“It’s not a big deal, Minnie. I can still see you.” You said as he helped Kihyun into the seat he was at. Minhyuk smiled and blushed, leaning over to brush some of your hair out of your face fondly before sitting in the chair across from the couch. Kihyun stared at you, analyzing your features up close, but looking away when you met his gaze. 

Jooheon and Changkyun came in out of breath, tossing the pair of clothes in Kihyun lap, and handing him the damp rag. 

Surprisingly gently, Kihyun began cleaning the wound. “Do you feel sick? Or tired?” He asked quietly. “No, I was tired earlier, but I feel okay now; I heal quickly.” You answered, looking at his golden hair, wanting to touch it. “Not a concussion then, that’s good.” He replied, “It's actually not a big wound, doesn’t need stitches or anything, we can let it get some air.” He added as he finished cleaning up the wound. 

“Here, you can go get dressed. Jooheon show her to the bathroom.” He demanded, passing you the clothes. You tried to stand up, but having lost a decent amount of blood, you wobbled. Changkyun was quick on his feet and had an arm around you before you knew it. “I-uh… sorry!” He whispered on your temple, about to let you go. “Don’t worry about it, baby.” You cooed, pinching his cheek. His breath caught in his throat. 

“Okay, this is so not fair!” Wonho cried. “Next thing you know she’s going to go crazy over Hyungwon!” He added, crossing his arms. You laughed at that. “Who’s Hyungwon?” You questioned, wrapping your arm around Changkyuns neck for balance, doing nothing to calm his racing heart. “Another member, you’ll see him eventually.” Shownu answered with a wave of his hand, a dismissal. You snorted and looked at Jooheon. “Can you show me to the bathroom please?” You asked. 

Jooheon wordlessly began walking off, ears pink. Changkyun was stronger than he looked, he tried to help you walk, but got tired after a few steps and instead lifted you bridal style, earning a squeal from you as you rearranged your hands in the collar of his shirt. “The baby has some moves!” You heard Minhyuk roar down the hall, and giggled. 

Changkyun placed you on the toilet seat before rushing out as fast as he could making you laugh. “Jooheon, can you wait outside for me?” You asked, looking at the dimpled boy who held the door open. He smiled and nodded, “of course.” He answered as he shut the door. 

You stood up wobbly, looking in the cracked mirror. The head wound wasn’t too bad, but you knew you’d have some bruises underneath your clothes. You took off your shirt and then your destroyed jeans. “Fuck…” you whispered to yourself, fingers brushing against the different colored bruises. Little circle scars were imprinted into the skin of your inner elbow, you shuddered at the thought of them. 

You quickly shoved on the large shirt, it hung off your shoulder, showing a handprint like bruise on your shoulder. Throwing on the boxers they gave you, you opened the door. Jooheon jumped a little at the sudden movement before giving you a smile, eyes lingering on the bruises on your skin a few seconds longer than he thought he should. 

“Ready?” He asked, offering his hand. You smiled and accepted. He pulled you into his hold and picked you up like Changkyun had. You beamed at him and leaned against his chest. 

As you guys made it into the living room, Jooheon did as Minhyuk had earlier and sat with you in his lap. “Children these days!” Wonho grumbled to your right. You laughed and sat up in Jooheons lap. “Here, you can hold my hand if you want.” 

Immediately he took the offer, much to the others annoyance. “What are these?” He asked, running a finger along the inner part of your elbow, you shivered. “Scars.” You answered. He looked at you questionably, but you shrugged in response. It wasn’t important anymore. “What are all those bruises from?” Changkyun asked from his seat on the arm of the couch. “Street life is that great.” You said sarcastically, hoping they would take it as a joke, but instead the others looked at you apologetically. Kihyun pet your hair comfortingly. 

“Well, you won’t be going back to it anytime soon.” Shownu cut the silence. You beamed at his response, he cleared his throat as he stood up. “I’m going to bed, goodnight guys, Y/n.” He breathed. You smiled and waved at him as he walked out. “You guys can go to bed you know, I’ll stay here.” You responded, noticing Changkyun blinking the sleep out of his eyes a few times. 

“We don’t want you to go.” Jooheon said shyly. You cooed at him, pressing your lips to his jaw for a second. Wonho made an angry noise and you laughed as you pulled away from Jooheons skin. “I’m not going anywhere, I have nowhere to go.” You replied, it sounded like the boys sighed in relief. 

“We don’t have much room, there’s only two rooms. Shownu, Wonho, and I share a room, and then the younger boys.” Minhyuk admitted, looking embarrassed as his brushed his hair out of his face. “I don’t care about that Min, I can stay here.” You reassured. “You can room with us.. I-if you want!” Changkyun clarified. You smiled and nodded. “If that’s okay, that’s fine with me.” He laughed and nodded in excitement. 

“Jooheon, help me to our room? And then Changkyun can carry Y/n.” Kihyun began. “Hey! My turn to carry her, you guys play unfairly!” Wonho cried. Before anyone could say anything, he scooped you up. You giggled as you locked your arms around his neck. “So jealous, big man.” You teased as you looked up at him. He smirked and paused in the hallways to look down at you, nose brushing yours, your breath caught. “Only for you, pretty.” He pulled away after a moment of analyzing your reaction.

He walked into a room, surprisingly big, and neat for a room housing three boys. An old wood dresser pushed into the corner next to a closet overflowing with clothes. They had pushed two full sized beds together to create a big one making you laugh. “Group sleeping?” You asked with a giggle as Wonho tossed you on the beds. He hummed in confirmation. “It’s a clan thing, you’ll understand soon enough.” Wonho responded as he hovered over you. You smiled and leaned on your elbows to kiss his cheek. He closed his eyes with a sigh, as if he was savoring the feeling. 

You frowned a little at that, Wonho may be a flirt, but he seemed to be lacking affection, all of them did. So you pressed another kiss to his forehead as he looked at you wide eyed. “Thank you, Wonho.” You said genuinely. He searched your eyes for a minute before placing his own kiss to you head. “No problem, baby.” He flirted. You smiled and playfully shoved him off as you settled in the bed. Pulling the blankets around yourself, you laid in the center, unsure where the boys liked to sleep. 

Jooheon and Changkyun came in moments later, giving you shy smiles as they tried to process a girl in their bed. Gently placing Kihyun to your right, Changkyun shooed Wonho out and shut the door. 

You scooted closer to Kihyun as you realized both the younger boys were going to go on your left side. Your hip bumped Kihyun’s as you scooted over. “Sorry.” You mumbled quietly. Kihyun yawned before he turned to face you, both hands resting under his cheek. “Don’t be.” He replied. 

You turned on you side, Changkyun rested closest to your left. He looked uncomfortable squished against Jooheon’s side, leaving a foot of space between you two. You chuckled. “Kyunnie, you can scoot over, Heonnie is going to fall off.” Slowly, Changkyun scooted closer, only leaving a few centimeters between you and him. You leaned over and ran your finger across his nose and cheek. 

“You’re very handsome, Changkyun.” You breathed. He smiled and shook his head in disagreement. You pouted and threw your arm around his waist pulling him closer, he was as stiff as a board. You placed your head on his chest, listening to the rapid thumping of his heartbeat, and after a few minutes it calmed. He carefully wrapped an arm around your shoulder holding you tighter, you went to sleep with a smile. 

~~~~~

It felt natural, the way you woke up, Kihyuns breath fanning on the back of your neck, Changkyuns arm on your shoulder. You could hear Jooheons light snoring to the left. You felt the most rested than you had in years. Group sleeping is the best! You concluded, you made an internal reminder to tell Wonho you definitely understood why. “Y/n-ah… you up?” Kihyun mumbled tiredly. You hummed in confirmation, turning on your other side to face him. He looked different today, happier. 

“Want to help me with breakfast?” He asked quietly, staring at your features. He trailed his eyes over all of your face, taking you in, and damn did he feel lucky. The boys were lonely, and just because you were a girl did not mean you would be romantically involved with them, but he could hope you felt the pull too; he was sure the others did. 

“Yeah.” You breathed, stomach rumbling at the mention of food. He grimaced at the noise. “Sorry, I had dinner made but we all got too distracted.” Kihyun apologized, looking extremely upset, as if he were kicking himself. You felt your stomach sink and cupped his cheek. “Sh, it’s okay Ki. It’s not a big deal.” You said concerned. He smiled, and sat up. You looked at him confused, yesterday he could barely walk, but he seemed fine today. 

“Ki, do you want me to help you?” You asked as he slid off the bed. He laughed quietly, to not wake the boys. “I’m okay, it comes and goes.” You raised a brow, confused. He sighed and slid on a hoodie from the top of the dresser. “The paralysis in my legs comes and goes; some days are worse than others.” Kihyun whispered, passing you a spare hoodie and offering his hand. You quickly threw it on and interlaced your fingers. 

He led you to the kitchen with ease, if you didn’t know any better you wouldn’t have even thought there was a problem with his legs. 

Wonho was already cooking when you both got there. “You’re up early…” Kihyun said suspiciously. “You never make breakfast.” Wonho gave him a grin before brushing the white hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, gotta impress our girl though.” He replied, sending you an almost nervous looking smirk. You hummed and released Kihyuns hand to grab Wonhos arm. “Consider me impressed!” You cooed, pressing a feather like kiss to his jawline. 

Wonho licked his lips with an embarrassed laugh. 

You let go and turned back to Kihyun, he watched the two of you with an unreadable expression before shaking his head with a smile. “Here, you can cut the potatoes.” He said, pulling out the cutting board and getting you the supplies. You nodded and stepped closer so your hip brushed his. He froze for a second before passing you the knife with a small nod. “I’m just gonna go help hyung…” Kihyun said awkwardly, pointing towards where Wonho was watching with amusement. You giggled and nodded. “Of course, I’ll be here!” You laughed, beginning to cut the potatoes. He awkwardly shuffled away with red cheeks, you ignored Wonho's whisper of ‘you guys really can’t talk to girls’ to spare Kihyun more embarrassment. 

“Finally!” Jooheon whined. They had been waiting for Minhyuk to get up so they could begin eating for the past five minutes. “Heonnie, it’s been five minutes, leave Minnie alone.” You chided, gently tapping your foot on his under the table. Jooheon puffed out his cheeks in a pout. Minhyuk slid into his chair with a groan. 

“Sorry, didn’t sleep well last night.” He explained, running a hand over his face. “It’s fine Min, heard you tossing around all night, I was worried.” Shownu said as everyone began to dig in. Minhyuk nodded as he added some eggs to his plate. “I just… can’t stop thinking about what Namjoon said, that’s four immunes gone.” He admitted, taking a bite. 

You looked between the two with curiosity. “I know, we’re going to think of something. Maybe Hyungwon knows something we all don’t.” Shownu reassured. “That’s ridiculous, Hyung. Four immunes stolen right from under our noses! I’m still confused about Lu Hyung… EXO never leave alone.” Changkyun said sadly, he had loved the older man, maybe it was because he thought of Changkyun as a child, and often gave him his clans sweets. 

The boys hummed in agreement as you sat back and listened. “I was wondering that… but it seemed rude to ask. I’m wondering, do you think they could know where EXO are?” Wonho asked. Shownu scratched his cheek in thought. “I don’t think so, but I think we should mention something to them anyway. Even if they did, it’s not like they can tell who is immune or not at first glance. If it’s the early stages, like Ki. It’s relatively untraceable.” You gasped, almost choking on your food. Jooheon pat your back until you stopped coughing and sat up. “W-what? Ki?” You choked. 

It was obvious to you now, the demanding voice he used yesterday, the paralysis… you felt like an idiot, of course it was obvious Kihyun was infected. He was not immune… and that thought had your heart thumping faster, you felt sick. At least he was at the beginning stages, he still had a while until he’d get sallow skin, his veins would begin to turn dark… rage would overcome him…. you clenched your eyes shut. You had known these boys for only a day, but it felt like forever. 

“Kihyun..” you breathed, turning to look at him, some kind of plead in your voice. Hoping you were misunderstanding and that he, indeed, was immune. But he just gave you a small, reassuring smile and a shrug. “It’s okay, Y/n. We’ve come to terms with it.” You felt tears pooling at the corner of your eyes, much to the boys shock. “I won’t let you turn into them, Kihyun; I refuse.” You said, voice unstable as you pushed your plate away. “It’s still in the early stages, baby girl. He has a long time.” Wonho tried. You shook your head and twisted a hand into the ends of your hair, tugging on them, a nervous habit. “I said I refuse, I absolutely cannot, Wonho. I’m going to figure something out.” You breathed, an edge to your voice. 

You stood up, and with a sigh grabbed your empty plate. “I’m sorry, I’m just going to go shower, okay?” The boys didn’t say a word, but just as you were walking out Minhyuk grabbed your wrist with an anxious face, eyes frantically searching yours. 

“We’re okay, right?” You gave him a half smile and a nod, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Of course, Minhyuk. We’re okay.” He gave a smile and nodded. “Okay.” He whispered. “Okay.” You mimicked, pressing your lips to his temple again, this time he gave a real smile as he released your wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Hyungwon will be coming soon...  
Let me know what characters you like to see the most! EXO and BTS will have bigger roles later on in the story! Who do you want her to be close too in those clans?


	3. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world like this, a little help goes a long way.  
Or in which you earn everyone’s hearts.

The boys were so sweet. While you were showering, one of them had placed a clean pile of clothes just inside the door. Nothing special, just a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, but you felt warm knowing they had thought about you even though you had seemed so rude at breakfast. 

You changed into the outfit and walked out feeling refreshed, it had been a while since you’d showered with hot water. In fact, you couldn’t remember the last time. You walked out, tossing the clothes you’d slept in into a basket labeled ‘Dirty’. 

“Don’t you look happy.” Wonho said with a laugh. You smiled at him, throwing yourself onto the couch between him and Shownu. “I am!” You beamed. He laughed and kissed your temple before looking at the newspaper in his lap. You leaned onto Shownu’s shoulder, reading the article in his hand. 

Immunes Wanted, it read, you felt repulsed. “I can’t believe people really trade immunes lives just for some money.” You breathed. Shownu nodded in reply. “People are inherently selfish, we all want things.” He said wisely. You blinked up at him. “And what do you want?” He smiled and patted your damp hair. 

“I want my clan to be happy and healthy, not at risk of being stolen every time they walk through those doors.” He replied, pointing to the chipped front door. “How is that selfish?” You asked, curling a hand into the sleeve of his hoodie. “It’s selfish because I would go to any means to make that happen.” Shownu explained genuinely. You hummed. “I don’t think that makes you selfish; it makes you human.” 

He smiled and threw an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer. 

~~~~

“Care to go on an adventure?” Wonho asked as the sky began to grow darker. You laughed and put down your book. “Where to?” You questioned the man. He smirked and leaned down to the couch and pulling you out of Minhyuk's arms, receiving a whine from the man. 

You giggled as he squished you to his chest. “Wonho!” You squealed. The boys watched the two of you in amusement. You wiggled in his grip before finally giving up and wrapping your legs around his hips so you weren’t just dangling in the air. 

“It’s unfair to be this muscular!” You whined, punching his chest gently. He snorted and moved his arms so one held your back, and the other your thighs. 

“We need to get you some clothes, but if you want to be aggressive, you can just suffer!” Wonho teased. You pouted, leaning your cheek against his chest you fluttered your lashes at him. 

“No! I’ll be good.” He raised a brow with a dark glint in his eye, leaning his face towards yours. “What are you going to do to make up for it, hm? A kis-“ He began. “Okay! Time to go!” Changkyun yelled, making you jump in Wonho's hold. 

Wonho let out an annoyed sigh and placed you on the ground, throwing the Maknae a glare; receiving a smirk from the youngest. 

You laughed at the two and ran over to grab your torn up shoes. “We’ll get you some shoes too.” Kihyun said as he saw the old, ripped up shoes. You shrugged. “It’s okay!” You replied, reaching a hand to hold his. He beamed and accepted it. 

“Here, take this.” Minhyuk called. You turned around and accepted the black jacket he handed you. He laughed as you pulled it on, zipping it up for you, he tapped your nose. “Be good.” He teased. 

You laughed and grabbed the edge of his shirt to pull him in for a hug. “You’re not coming?” You asked. Minhyuk hummed. “Jooheon and I are going to watch the house, Kyun and Ki haven’t been out in a while.” He explained. You hummed and place a kiss on his cheek. “Then I won’t be good!” You exclaimed mischievously. His eyes widened as he licked his lips. “Well then, guess I’ll just have-“ 

“Y/n! Hold my hand when we go out, please!” Changkyun begged. You snorted and pulled away from Minhyuk. This was twice now the youngest had interrupted the older boys, gone was the shy Maknae from yesterday. 

“Okay, baby.” You responded. You stepped towards Jooheon, immediately getting a dimpled smile. His brown curls blocking his eyes. 

“We’ll be back soon.” You promised the boy, pushing his curls back. He blushed and nodded. You grabbed his chin with your thumb and forefinger and turned his head to press your lips to his cheek. You felt him freeze and smiled against his skin before backing up. “Stay safe, dimples.” 

Jooheon flushed at the nickname and gave you a frantic nod, you giggled. “Okay, lets go.” You said excitedly. 

Changkyun pulled you out the door before anyone had the chance.

“So how far is it?” You questioned after walking for a while, with a focused expression, trying to walk on the edge of a curb. “About a mile, we’ll be there soon enough.” Kihyun responded with a smile. 

He looked so much happier to be outside, you wondered when the last time he had been out was. 

“You’re going to like them, Y/n! Kyungsoo Hyung is so funny!” Changkyun said as you hopped off the edge. You hummed as you squeezed his hand, he hadn’t dropped it the whole time. “Like this one time he pushed Chanyeol Hyung in a lake!” He added. You laughed at his excitement, smiling up at the youngest. “That sounds funny, baby.” He nodded and laughed to himself. 

Changkyun was so different once he warmed up to you, his personality contrasting with his intimidating features, the piercings and deep voice only added to his charm. 

“So this group has girl clothes? Do they have any girl members? I never see any girls anymore!” You whined. “EXO doesn’t have any girl members, but they have practically everything.” Shownu answered. You pouted at not seeing any girls but shrugged it off. 

“Yeah, they have a lot of members and know a lot of people; their leaders; Kris and Junmyeon have people ship them supplies every week, they usually give us their surplus.” Wonho added, using his hands to talk. 

“What do we give them, then?” You questioned as Changkyun swung your intertwined hands, you laughed at his happy expression. “We have… flowers.” Kihyun said with a shrug, you snorted. 

“Flowers?” You questioned, amused. Kihyun sent you an amused smile. “Yeah, you’ll see eventually.” You nodded and laughed as Changkyun suddenly let go of your hand to throw an arm around your shoulder. Wonho whistled at the Maknae, Changkyun stuck his tongue out at him. 

“It’s a little gross, but it’s actually really nice inside.” Shownu reassured you, passing you his hand as you grimaced at the dead birds outside the train station. You accepted it with ease and pulled yourself into his side; after a lot of whining from Wonho, Changkyun had released you with a pout because his hyungs said he was ‘taking all your attention’ but you knew it was just because they were jealous. 

“Back so soon?” Said an accented voice just as you saw lights in the distance. “Oh, Yixing Hyung. Yeah, we came to see if you had something we needed.” Changkyun explained. You looked to your right and saw the man smile gently at your Maknae, you knew he was safe. “Of course!” 

The man led you into the lit area, you immediately noticed the many men scattered about. Eleven, you counted all together. “Hey guys!” A man with a curled smile called. Changkyun ran over to him with a huge smile. 

“Kihyun, glad to see you out here.” A man said as he walked over, patting Kihyuns shoulder. “Glad to be out Junmyeon, it’s been tough.” Kihyun responded. Junmyeon nodded and then noticed you standing in between the boys, he smiled. 

“Hello, and you are?” He asked gently, suddenly the room was silent as everyone watched you step forward. “Hi… I’m Y/n, I’m with the boys...” you said with a small blush, showing him the blue flower in your wrist. Junmyeon laughed and turned towards your clan. “I’m so happy for you guys!” The boys smiled too. 

“You’re lucky! She’s really pretty!” A tanned boy yelled, Kihyun had an arm wrapped around your waist immediately, possessively. “Jongin!” A shorter boy with wide eyes scolded as he smacked the talker on the head. “What, Soo! It’s true!” He whined, earning another hit. You giggled, this must have been the Kyungsoo you’d heard about. 

“I’m assuming you’re needing supplies for her.” Came a deeper voice, this man was the tallest in the room and frankly, looked quite scary. Shownu nodded. “That'd be great, Kris. Do you guys have anything?” He asked hopefully. The tall man nodded before motioning for Shownu to follow him. 

Wonho trailed after Shownu, leaving you and Kihyun to yourselves as Changkyun socialized with the other clan. 

You looked around the cement ‘home’ when your eyes caught a pink haired boy spread across a mattress. “That’s Baekhyun.” Kihyun whispered in your ear, you hummed in acknowledgement and watched as a man with red hair whispered to Baekhyun. “That’s Chanyeol, they're together.” Kihyun added. 

Baekhyun looked on the edge of tears, you were worried. “What's wrong with him?” You inquired, feeling bad for the puppy looking man. “The Flare, he has a later stage than me. His paralysis is in his arms mainly, but it will spread in the future.” Kihyun explained reluctantly. You furrowed your brows and began walking over to the couple, ignoring Kihyuns “Where are you going?” 

“Hello. Do you mind if I sit?” You asked, motioning to the edge of the mattress. The couple looked at you confused before Chanyeol gave you a friendly smile and nodded. “Of course.” You smiled back. 

“Baek, this is Y/n, she’s a new member of the X Clan. Did you hear?” The red haired man asked, brushing some of the fluffy pink locks off the man's forehead. Baekhyun nodded and tried to give you a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. 

You felt bad for him. “I’m really sorry to hear about your condition.” You breathed, cringing at the way it sounded. But the two took it easily, understanding what you were trying to say. “It’s okay, I deal with it.” Baekhyun whispered. You sighed and scratched your neck. “Does it hurt? Your arms, I mean.” You clarified. Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol nervously before he gave a slight nod. You smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Um… do you mind if I…” you began, motioning to Baekhyun's right arm. Chanyeol looked confused, but Baekhyun nodded so you took it as an okay. 

Gently, you grabbed his arm and began to rub circles around his shoulder joint and elbow. Baekhyun sighed in relief while Chanyeol watched your every move. “I used to have a friend… he had the same type of paralysis, and he said it helped him if I massaged the joints. He claimed it felt like pins and needles if I didn’t.” You explained, watching Baekhyun's face for any sign of pain. 

He looked at you like you were the best thing he’d seen in a while, like he wanted to cry. “It does… Thank you!” The pink haired man cried, a few tears falling down his face, looking relieved. “It’s not as good as the flowers, but a nice alternative.” He mumbled. 

You smiled, not really understanding his reference, but glad you were helping him all the same. “Do you see how I’m only going around the joints?” You questioned, now focusing on Chanyeol. Chanyeol watched you intensely. “Yeah..” “Okay, you need to focus on this upper muscle, here.” You explained, rubbing a thumb into Baekhyun's shoulder, making sure Chanyeol was watching closely. He nodded. 

“And then this muscle, here is very important.” You continued, pointing to the back of Baekhyun's arm. “The joints are what matter, okay? And be gentle, not too much pressure, just because he can’t move them doesn’t mean he cannot feel the pain.” Chanyeol nodded immediately. “Let me try, tell me if I’m doing it right.” He stated, sounding more like a question. You smiled reassuringly and backed off to watch Chanyeol. 

“You can press a little harder, it’s not going to hurt him.” You whispered, helping Chanyeol. Baekhyun sniffled a little making you look at him again. “Is that okay? Is he doing okay?” You asked worriedly, grabbing his hand. Baekhyun nodded. “It feels good, thank you.” He sniffled. You smiled and wiped his tears away as Chanyeol focused on his arms. 

“I’m glad, Baekhyun.” You breathed gently. “You’re an angel, I swear.” The puppy like boy added. You threw your head back in a laugh, squeezing his hands, even though he couldn’t squeeze back. 

You suddenly realized how quiet it was. You looked over your shoulder and flushed at how all of the members were watching you, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun. They all smiled, whether over seeing Baekhyun happy, or at you, it didn’t matter. 

“You ready to go, angel?” Wonho cooed loudly, surprisingly not as a tease, but genuinely. You smiled at him and nodded before turning back to the couple. “Just keep this up a few times a day and the pain won’t be as bad.” You told Chanyeol. “You’re doing well.” His eyes welled up with tears, you smiled at him apologetically. 

You didn’t know how it felt to have someone you loved dearly be in so much pain, and if you could have it your way, you never would. “Keep fighting, Baekhyunnie. You’re doing great.” You cooed, ruffling his pink locks. He gave you a boxy grin. “You too, angel.” He teased. 

You giggled and stood up. Waving to the rest of EXO. “It was nice to meet you all, thank you for the clothes.” You said, motioning to the bags Wonho and Kihyun held as Shownu wrapped an arm around you. 

Junmyeon stepped towards you with nothing but gratitude in his eyes. “You’re welcome here anytime, Y/n. I mean it, anytime.” He said, fondly. You smiled and nodded at him before Shownu began to gently lead you out. “You’ll regret saying that when I annoy you all!” You teased over your shoulder. You heard some of the EXO members laugh in response.

“So you knew someone with The Flare?” Changkyun questioned as you all began walking home. You nodded. “Yeah, I used to live at an orphanage… his name was Minghao, we ran away together once scientists began to buy people out of the orphanage…” You mumbled, scratching the small circular scars on the inner elbow, not going unnoticed by the boys. “What happened to him?” Shownu asked curiously. You shrugged. “I don’t know… some things happened and I was gone for a while, we never had a chance to meet again.” You responded vaguely. 

The boys wanted to ask more, but decided it was best to let you open up on your own. “Well, that was very nice of you to do that for Baekhyun; it won’t go unnoticed.” Kihyun said with a smile as he grabbed your hand. You beamed at him and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and looked away with a light pink across his cheeks. 

~~~~~~ 

“Finally you guys are back!” Jooheon squealed with a dimples smile, jumping off of the chair. You laughed as he pulled you in his arms as if you hadn’t seen him all day when it had only been a few hours. “Minhyuk Hyung is so annoying!” He whined. 

“Hey! Not true!” Minhyuk responded, walking into the living room with a plate of cookies. “And to think I made you cookies just like you whined for!” He added, offended. Jooheon immediately perked up and looked at Minhyuk with wide eyes. “You’re the best, Hyung!” You all chuckled as Minhyuk rolled his eyes and shoved the plate at him. 

“How’d it go, beautiful.” Minhyuk said with a tilt of his head, pulling you towards him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and peered up at him. “So well! I like them very much, and they gave me so much clothes.” He looked happy at your revelation and kissed your forehead. “I’m happy to hear that.” 

“They loved her!” Changkyun said with a laugh. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think Baekhyun has a crush on her now, maybe Chanyeol too!” Wonho joked, poking your side. You giggled into Minhyuk's chest and swatted his hand away. “Jongin does, I’m pretty sure.” Kihyun said with a roll of his eyes, dropping onto the couch. 

Changkyun, Wonho, and Shownu all groaned in response earning confused glances from Minhyuk and Jooheon. “He said we were lucky because she was super pretty as soon as he saw her; pretty sure he would have tried to talk to her if she wasn’t already busy with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.” Kihyun explained. 

Minhyuk tightened his hold on you. “Well, looks like we gotta watch out for him. Don’t talk to him, Y/n.” He ordered, you giggled at his jealousy and kissed his jaw before curling up in between Jooheon and Kihyun on the couch. Minhyuk pouted at the loss of you in his arms. 

“So what was the deal with Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung?” Jooheon asked. You giggled, grabbing his jaw to turn his face towards you, and brushing away some chocolate from the corner of his lips with your thumb. You licked the chocolate off your thumb, not noticing the boys staring wide eyed at your actions.

“... anyways…” Shownu breathed with a cough. “She taught Chanyeol how to soothe Baekhyun's muscle pain.” “That's sweet of you Y/n!” Jooheon praised, you smiled and leaned against his shoulder, accepting the cookie he offered you. “Do you think that could help Ki Hyung also? He likes to pretend he’s not in pain, though.” Changkyun asked curiously. 

You looked at Kihyun with a raised brow. He shrugged. You glared at him and then sat upright on the couch and patted your lap. Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not in-“ “Kihyun, now.” You demanded. The rest of the boys watched the two of you amused. 

Kihyun gave up fairly quickly and grumbled as he placed his legs in your lap. “This is not fair, it’s peer pressure.” He whined. You laughed and flicked his arm making him glare at you. You giggled and began massaging his legs. He tensed up as you began with his thigh, just above his knee. He had never been touched by a girl before, well, as far as he could remember. 

It was a known fact that most girls were immune to the virus, which led to them getting snatched off the streets fairly quickly, running into you had been a shock because you were a girl. It had been this way since Kihyun could remember, none of the clan really had any experience with girls but some of them, Wonho, were good at acting like it. 

He let out a groan as you worked out a knot in his thigh, he didn't even realize he had so much pain in his legs until you began to work them away. “Hey, keep it appropriate, we have children around!” Wonho chided with a laugh, motioning to a red eared Changkyun and a wide eyed Jooheon. You snorted in reply and chose to ignore him. 

“Is it working, Ki?” You asked gently. Kihyun hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes, so he opened them and nodded with a smile. “So good, angel.” He responded, using the nickname Baekhyun had created for you. You smiled affectionately, scrunching up your nose, and continued to knead his sore muscles. His breath caught in his throat, his mind screaming at him to do something to keep you looking at him like that. 

“Me next, Y/n!” Changkyun grumbled, Kihyun tightened his lips, annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys love Baekhyun as much as I do, you will learn more about The Flare as time goes on. Baekhyuns case is not that extreme, but compared to Kihyuns it is pretty bad. Are you wondering where Hyungwon is yet? Don’t worry, I have a plan for him. Also... a kiss might be in the works for next chapter... but with who?


	4. Bonding, And Maybe Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fated clan is forever.  
Or in which the boys get closer to you, and Hyungwon is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Day! Please leave comments and questions for me, or the characters!

The next few days were a blur. Before you knew it, a week had passed, and you loved being with the boys. They had all been getting progressively more touchy, more confident, constantly testing the waters, like today. 

You woke up with a laugh. Trying to shove Minhyuk off of you. “Minnie!” You squealed with a laugh. He hummed as he continued leaving kisses across your face. “Minhyuk!” You laughed breathlessly. He pulled back with a crooked grin, acting innocent. “What’s up, beautiful?” He asked. You giggled and pressed a kiss to his jaw, watching his eyes light up, before he whined as you pushed him off.

“What time is it? Where’d Shownu and Wonho go?” You inquired, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you rolled to the other side of the bed to avoid his wandering hands. Minhyuk pouted when you slapped his hand off your waist. “They're downstairs, Kihyun is having a bad day.” He answered. 

You frowned, Kihyun had a few days were he woke up and couldn’t walk normally, or couldn’t move his legs, but he never classified them as ‘bad days’.

“Is he okay?” You questioned, concerned. Minhyuk let out a sigh before pulling you into his arms. “You know people with The Flare can get angry easily, right?” He asked. You nodded against his shoulder. “Yeah, but Ki isn’t that far yet.” Minhyuk hummed in agreement. “Yes, but he still gets angry easily on days like this, so it’s best to keep you away from him on these days.” You frowned and turned around in his arms to stare at him. “What? No way, I don’t care how he is, I still want to see him.” Minhyuk frowned, they had figured you would say that. “We know, but Kihyun doesn’t want to see you.” Minhyuk clarified. 

You pouted, eyes getting glassy. Kihyun didn’t want to see you? Why? You wondered, heart beating rapidly. 

“No, no, no. Not like that, sweetheart. He doesn’t want you to see him like that.” Minhyuk explained, wiping the corner of your eyes, you hadn’t even felt any tears fall. “Oh..” you sniffled. He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, o-“ A loud crash sounded downstairs, followed by some unintelligible yelling. 

You and Minhyuk ran downstairs.

“I said I don’t want your fucking help!” Kihyun screamed, the arteries in his neck popping out aggressively. “Kihyun, you just fell into the bookcase; let us help you!” Shownu responded. Kihyun squinted at him and punched the ground with shaking fists. “I can walk by my goddamn self!” He growled. 

You frowned as you walked around the corner and noticed the scene. Jooheon immediately wrapped an arm around your waist protectively. 

Kihyun would never hurt you, the boys all knew that, but Kihyun while influenced by The Flare… well that was questionable. People infected by the virus had trouble calming down; they could calm down in the earlier stages of the virus, but in the later ones it progressively got harder to calm the anger as the virus ate away at the persons temporal lobe, permanently altering their emotions and usually only leaving feelings of anger behind. 

“You’re sick, Ki! Just let us help!” Wonho begged, you flinched at the pain in his voice. “Oh shut up! I’m not sick, I’m a fucking Crank and you know it!” Kihyun screamed, this time you all flinched. 

A Crank was what people referred to as infected person that was too far gone, Kihyun was nowhere near being a Crank, not even Baekhyun was, and he has had the virus for three years, just hearing Kihyun say that broke your heart. It took years to reach that point; Cranks were horrible, they killed people for no reason, doing anything they could just to make people feel the pain they felt; the anger that ran through them controlled them. 

“You’re not a fucking Crank!” Changkyun screamed. “Don’t say that shit Hyung!” He cried. The tears rolling down his face, your lip quivered as you watched the Maknae. “Everyone leave me alone!” Kihyun screamed once more, chest heaving up and down. “Please, at least try to calm down.” Shownu begged. Kihyun only looked around the room, eyes ablaze.

“I told you not to bring her!” He screamed as he noticed you peek at him over Jooheons shoulder. Jooheon held onto you tighter as you flinched from the yell. “I told you! I told you!” He repeated, his face flushed with anger. 

The boys all flinched, and you couldn’t take it anymore. You pulled away from Jooheon, Shownu tried to grab your shirt before you could make it over, but you side stepped him. 

You straddled Kihyuns lap, and before he could do anything, you cupped his face and placed your lips on his. A simple kiss. Only a mere peck, but you felt his body relax. You pulled away with a sigh, releasing a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding in. “Ki?” You whispered, rubbing your thumb across his cheek. 

He breathed heavily, face twisting a little as tears began to fall. “I’m sorry… so sorry.” He murmured, clearly disappointed in himself. You frowned and raised his chin. “Shh, it’s not your fault, my love. We know, we know.” You comforted. “I-I didn’t hurt anyone, right?” He asked. You shook your head. “Of course not, never.” He sighed and rested his forehead on yours. 

You leaned up and pressed your lips to his again, a few seconds longer. He rested a hand at the base of your neck. You pulled away with a small smile. “I’m going to have the boys bring you to bed, okay? Just a short nap.” You whispered against his lips. He nodded just a little before pulling your lips to his for another kiss. You laughed breathlessly and pulled away, climbing off the ground, just now noticing the mess of books and glass that had been shattered in Kihyuns fall. 

You looked at Wonho and Shownu and nodded, giving them the okay to take him upstairs. You licked your lips as you watched Kihyun apologize to them, they both waved it off easily, you wondered if this was a normal occurrence. 

“Hyungwon is going to love you.” Minhyuk said with a sigh. You looked at him with a raised brow. “He hates seeing Kihyun in a rage, he can’t stand it. He takes it personally, we’re not sure why. So if you can calm him down that easily, he’ll love you.” Jooheon explained. 

You felt a little relieved. You didn’t hear a lot about Hyungwon, but from what you did hear, he sounded very emotional. “Why haven’t I met him yet?” You inquired, following the boys into the kitchen. “He… doesn’t have a good home life his dad is Chae Taewoo, doesn’t get to sneak over very much.” Changkyun answered carefully, you didn’t push it. You shivered at the mention of the man and sat on the countertop, watching Minhyuk make himself some coffee.

“I must say, gorgeous. I was really thinking I would be the first kiss.” Wonho teased. You laughed, hadn’t even noticed his presence as he leaned against the doorway. Shownu shoved past him with a roll of his eyes. “Shut up, Hyung!” Changkyun whined. “What? Did you think it’d be you? So cute, Maknae.” Wonho teased, Changkyun growled as he crossed his arms. 

“Hey, why couldn’t it be him?” You questioned, standing up for the Maknae. Wonho laughed. “He’s a baby, of course.” You hopped off the counter and leaned over the back of the chair Changkyun sat in, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, head resting on his. “He’s my baby.” You warned, Wonho's eyes filled with amusement. Changkyun was practically glowing at the attention. “At this rate, you're going to be the last.” You added, immediately the amusement was replaced with a pout.

You pressed your lips to Changkyuns temple before pulling away and heading towards the living room. “Heonnie, want to read with me?” You asked, Jooheon latched onto you immediately. 

Around lunchtime the boys sent you upstairs to wake up Kihyun. “You can smother him in kisses if he gets worked up.” Minhyuk had said with tight lips. You had giggled at his jealousy and walked upstairs. 

You kneeled beside the bed, watching Kihyun curl up against the pillows. He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. You didn’t want to wake him, but it was important for him to eat. “Kihyunnie. Time to get up.” You said, brushing his golden hair from his face. Lucky for you, he had always been a light sleeper, unlike Shownu or Jooheon. He mumbled something unintelligible before opening his eyes.

Immediately, he broke out into a fond smile. “Hi.” He whispered, you giggled and ran a finger across his nose. “Hi.” You mimicked. He blushed, but fixed his gaze on your lips. “Did we kiss, or was that a dream?” He questioned nervously. You giggled, wondering if he had been having dreams of kissing you or if he was just being cute. “Not a dream.” You replied. 

Kihyun chuckled breathlessly in shock before sitting up. “So it’s okay then?” He asked shyly, avoiding eye contact. “Definitely okay, my love.” His whole face blushed at the nickname, but he chose to ignore it. “C-can I-l…” you threw your head back in a laugh. “You don’t need to ask, Ki.” Kihyun chuckled in embarrassment before cupping your cheek. He chewed on the corner of his lip before leaning closer and brushing his nose on yours. You immediately curled your hands into his shirt, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips against yours, shyly moving them, testing the waters. You smiled into the kiss, and after a moment he did too. You pulled away, lips red. Kihyuns eyes followed them, he couldn’t help but feel proud he was the reason they were flushed so beautifully.

“Let’s get going, handsome.” You cooed. He hummed in agreement. He stood up with shaking legs, then deciding to accept your help and threw his arm around your shoulder for support. 

“Okay, when I said you could smother him in kisses, I didn’t mean for you to come back looking like that.” Minhyuk whined as you helped Kihyun into his seat. You winked at him and settled across from him at the table. “Looking like what?” You played innocent. “Looking so pretty.” Jooheon chirped to your right. You smiled, cooing and pinched his cheek. Jooheon gave you an eye smile as his mouth was full of food. “A+ on sucking up Jooheon, but what I meant was: I didn’t mean it literally.” Minhyuk clarified as he crossed his arms in a pout. You bit back a smile. “Well, you should have been clearer in your instructions, Minnie.” You said with a half shrug, he glared. 

~~~~~

“Look! A lizard!” You pointed with a laugh. Jooheon screamed and rushed away, you rolled your eyes at him. You and the boys decided to get some fresh air, they threw all their coats at you, demanding you bundle up before going outside in the cold. You had accepted them with smiles, allowing the boys to coddle you and in return fussing over their scarves, fixing their beanies, or zipping their jackets. You still felt a little bad about Kihyun, who sat on the small bench on the porch, but he had reassured you he was fine with watching, reiterating that seeing his clan have fun was enough for him. 

“Jooheon! It’s not going to eat you!” You exclaimed, walking towards the house. Jooheon looked wide eyed as he looked you over, making sure you weren’t bringing the lizard towards him. You held both your hands up with a laugh and a huge smile. He huffed before rushing over to where Changkyun and Shownu were playing on a piece of ice that had frozen on the pavement.

“Hey! You guys better be careful; if one of you gets hurt, I’m going to be pissed!” You had warned. Changkyun had just laughed and ignored you, brat. 

“Life is so hard!” You whined as you walked up to the porch to where Wonho and Kihyun sat. Wonho smiled and patted his lap. You fell into his lap with a huff. He took in your red nose and flushed cheeks, finding you so cute. He grabbed your hands, freezing cold, and began to blow on them. You smiled and pulled them from him to shove them under his coat instead, you could feel the outline of his muscles through the sweater he wore underneath. He looked at you fondly before kissing your temple. 

“What’s wrong, babygirl?” Kihyun asked. You groaned. “Going to kill Kyunnie.” You responded. The two boys laughed. “Yeah, he gives you that feeling.” Wonho had responded. 

“When I got here I thought he was a sweet baby, but now he’s a demon. What have you guys done to raise him like this!” You cried dramatically. Wonho snorted. “He learned that on his own.” You pouted. “That’s it, Jooheon is my new favorite!” Both of the boys gasped. 

“You’re choosing a favorite now, I’m offended!” Kihyun exclaimed, his mock look of horror only making you laugh. “Your hand is in my jacket right now, I think I’m your favorite!” Wonho added. Kihyun huffed. “Okay, we’ll I’m the only one that she’s kissed so I disagree.” You opened your mouth to respond when a loud crack rang through the air. 

“Oh fuck!” You heard Minhyuk yell, and you were on your feet in seconds, running over to where the boys were playing.

“Who’s hurt? What happened!” You yelled, pushing Shownu and Minhyuk out of the way. It just had to be one of the Maknaes. “Changkyunnie slipped and hit his head!” Jooheon responded in panic as he kneeled beside Changkyun who was leaning on his elbows and rubbing his head with a pout. 

You sighed in relief, he looked okay. “You fucking idiots!” You breathed, dropping to the ground. You ran a hand through his hair, making sure he hadn’t hit hard enough to get a bump. You didn’t feel anything and pulled back to smack his chest. “Did I or did I not say to be careful?” You asked. 

Changkyun avoided your eyes. “You did.” He replied. “Do you know how worried I was?” You ranted, “Changkyunnie, you need to be careful. I was so scared.” You breathed with a clenched jaw. Changkyun nodded as he played with his coat sleeve. “Tell me you understand, Kyunnie.” You ordered. Changkyun looked up at you shyly. “I’m listening, I heard.” 

You sighed in relief and pulled him by his collar to peck his lips quickly. “Don’t do this shit again.” You demanded, dropping his collar and walking back to the house. 

Changkyun stayed shocked, looking around with wide eyes. “Well, that was hot.” Minhyuk cut the silence. The boys made noises of agreement. 

~~~~~~

You made hot chocolate once you got in the house, setting the cups on the table, you stepped out for a second just to help Kihyun in and to wave at the others to come back in. 

You settled beside Kihyun at the table as the others began to take off their coats, laughing and talking loudly. Kihyun pulled your hand into his, you immediately trapped his hand in yours, trying to warm him up. “Ki, you should’ve told us you were cold.” You chided, passing him a hot drink. He looked at you through his bangs and shrugged, “I wasn’t cold.” You sighed. 

Abruptly, the chair beside you was pulled out, the wood scratching the floor. “Y/n… I’m really sorry.” Changkyun whispered as he cupped his drink with both hands, looking every bit the Maknae he was. You turned your body to face him.

“You understand why I was so mad, right?” You asked with a gentle hand on his wrist. He shrugged. “Baby, you can’t be careless, you can get hurt and then your brothers are going to be very upset, okay?” You scolded quietly, the other boys quiet as they drank their drinks, only quietly whispering. “And you too?” Changkyun asked. You gave him a half smile and laid a hand on his cheek. “Of course, baby. I’ll be very upset. We don’t want to see you in pain.” 

He poked the side of his cheek with his tongue in thought before nodding. “Okay, I’ll be careful.” He said thoughtfully. You smiled proudly and pecked his lips, he tasted like chocolate. Changkyun cutely laughed as you pulled away. 

“Okay, so I was wrong, you don’t have to rub it in!” Wonho cried from across the table. You laughed and shook your head at him. “If you guys want kisses, you don’t need to ask.” You said with a roll of your eyes. Wonho smirked. Just as he was going to respond, probably something annoying, someone burst through the front door. 

You all rushed into the living room, and leaning against the door was a boy, a very tall boy, he had a small face and plump lips. But he was injured. His left eye was swollen, his lip cracked open. You gasped. 

“Hyungwon!” Shownu cried, grabbing the boy as he began to lose balance. He dragged the boy to the couch. You immediately ran to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. You ran back in and kneeled in front of the boy. 

“W-who are you?” He asked, voice cracking. “Someone get him water, please.” You requested, you heard one of the boys walk into the kitchen. “I’m Y/n. I’m the newest member, I’ve been waiting to meet you, Hyungwon.” You said, showing him the blue flower on your wrist. He scrutinized it, then you, and gasped, a small smile playing at his cracked lips. He took a drink of the water Minhyuk passed him.

“Hell of a way to meet, huh?” He mumbled with a laugh. You smiled as you began to clean the cut below his swollen eye. You shrugged. “Not too different from me meeting the boys.” Hyungwon raised a brow at that, then chuckled. “Can’t believe we got you in our clan.” He whispered. You giggled as you placed a piece of gauze on his wound and began blotting his lip. 

“Why’s that?” You questioned. He shrugged. “You’re too pretty for Wonho.” You threw your head back in a laugh, shoulders shaking. Wonho grumbled behind you. “You and I, we’re going to get along great.” You responded. He laughed. 

Just as you finished cleaning up Hyungwons face, you found an extra blanket in the closet and walked back into the living room. Hyungwon was too comfortable on the couch, you tried to convince him to let them take him into a room, but he wouldn’t go for it. You threw the blanket over him, and turned to where the others were waiting for you to finish. 

Hyungwon grabbed your wrist, spinning you back to face him. His eyes were already slipping shut. “I-I’ve seen you somewhere…” he mumbled. You furrowed your brows and brushed the hair off his forehead, you could question him, but he was so tired. Instead, you giggled and gave him a smile.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart.” He fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, huh? Hyungwon is a sweetheart, perhaps the sweetest. Who’s kiss did you like the best? Personally, Kihyuns had so much meaning. Also, who loves Changkyun being a baby, and also a brat?


	5. Of Vague Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some background on you.  
Or in which Changkyun is perpetually a brat.

As soon as you were up you climbed out of the maknaes bed; detangling yourself from Jooheon’s grip. You grabbed one of the boys hoodies from the top drawer of the dresser and made your way downstairs to check on Hyungwon. 

Him and Wonho were seated at the table, already talking while holding coffee cups. You walked in with a fond smile. You watched as Wonho smiled gently at whatever Hyungwon was explaining before he noticed you over Hyungwons shoulder. 

“Hey, baby.” Wonho cooed, smile getting even more fond as he reached towards you. You took his hand and settled in his lap, his chin resting on your shoulder. Hyungwon watched the two of you curiously, eyes full of wonder.

You looked over his eye and lip, they were scabbed over, but that was good. They were healing. 

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” You said adoringly. Hyungwon looked at his hands with a blush. “Better.” He replied quietly. “I’m glad.” You said gently. 

You leaned back against Wonho’s chest with a smile, stealing his mug and taking a drink. Wonho hummed and ran a hand through your hair. “Do you remember what you said before you went to sleep?” You questioned, turning around in Wonho’s hold to give him a drink of his coffee you had stolen. 

When Hyungwon didn’t respond, you turned to look at him with a raised brow. His fists were clenched around the mug and face was twisted in thought. “Hyungwon?” You murmured gently. He snapped out of his daze and nodded in reply.

“I said I have seen you before, right?” He said quietly. You nodded. “You’ve seen her before?” Shownu asked as he caught the tail end of the conversation, grabbing his own cup of coffee. “Where?” He added. 

Hyungwon shrugged and rubbed his temple. “Not in person, in a list on my father's desk. He had a list of known immunes, photos and all; he caught me looking through it yesterday… I’m sorry I can’t remember a lot…” 

His shoulders dropped in disappointment. You frowned and reached across the table to rub his wrist. 

“Hey, it’s okay, sweetheart.” You reassured. “Is that where these came from?” You added, tone quiet and gentle as you tapped on his unbruised cheek. He looked embarrassed when he nodded. 

He shouldn’t be. It wasn’t his fault that his father was a monster, worse than Cranks in your reasoned opinion. At least they had a reason for their madness, while Chae… well he was madder than them all, with no excuse. 

“Wait! So he knows who she is? What she looks like?” Wonho inquired, grip tightening on you with every word. You almost cringed at how tight it was. Hyungwon looked a little scared and shook his head to Wonho’s questions. “No, honestly I don’t think he has looked through them, they looked pretty old, but I’m not sure.” Hyungwon answered.

Wonho’s hold became tighter. 

“Hey, love, you're hurting me.” You said, turning your head so your lips brushed his cheek. He was breathing heavier than before, his eyes, still swollen from sleep, were narrowed. “Wonho…” you whispered once more. He snapped out of his trance, loosening his grip. “I’m sorry, sorry.” He whispered, apologetic. You gave a half smile and pressed your lips to the corner of his mouth gently. He sighed as you pulled away.

“He already knew who I was anyways.” You admitted, now feeling nervous under the three boys burning gazes. “How?” Shownu questioned with a sideways glance. You gave him a tight smile. “Can we talk about this with the others here too? I don’t want to retell it.” You said with a tilted head. Shownu nodded and tapped Hyungwon on the shoulder, motioning for the boy to come with him.

“Why do I get the feeling we’re really not going to like what we hear?” Wonho asked against your temple as they walked out of the room. You shrugged. “You probably won’t.” He raised a brow at the response. “Well, that's not reassuring.” You chuckled as he squeezed your side.

~~~~~~~

“Okay, we’re all here, what’s going on?” Jooheon said with a yawn, leaning his head onto his palm. You wanted to coo at his tired expression, but knew it was a serious topic. 

You stood up from Wonho’s lap, pacing around the table, trying to formulate the best way to approach this, but there was a large portion of your brain that was telling you the boys were going to be mad, they would think you lied to them. I mean, you had put them in danger just with your presence. You began to panic.

“Hey… Y/n, you're okay.” Shownu called, interrupting the panic. You looked over at the seven pairs of concerned eyes and nodded, they deserved to know at least something. 

“I did not lie, I just… changed the story a little.” You began, earning a bunch of confused faces. “I really did live in an orphanage, and had a friend named Minghao who had The Flare.” You continued. “But we didn’t escape from the orphanage… we were sold as experiments first.” You said in one breath, pulling up your hoodie sleeve to show the small circular scars. Avoiding looking at the boys, you continued. 

“I-it was horrible… for days you wouldn’t get food or water… you’d get pulled out just to get samples taken. But… I don’t know why, they always pulled me out, everyday. Just to torment me, sometimes I’d just sit in the middle of a dark room for hours… or maybe days…” You heard a few intakes of breath before continuing. “A-and sometimes… sometimes the staff would…” You shuddered, not able to continue as you shut your eyes tightly. “I-I’m sorry, give me a second..” You cried, shoulders shaking as you leaned against the counter. 

You felt arms wrap around your waist, a warmth at your back. “Shh, you're okay. You’re okay, we’re so proud of you for being so strong.” Shownu reassured, his voice sounded far away, you wondered if he had cried, it sounded like it. “You don’t need to tell us anything you don’t want too.” You heard Kihyun add from the table. You sniffled and turned in Shownu’s arms, wrapping your arms around his neck. He hugged you tighter.

You heard a sob from the table and immediately looked over. Jooheon had his face buried in his hands. You were a part of their clan, their family. They could not even imagine you in any situation that was not safe. “Jooheonnie…” You breathed. Shownu reluctantly let you go, figuring you’d want to comfort the younger. 

“Baby, don't cry.” You begged, ignoring the wet stains on your face to kneel beside Jooheons chair. “N-nobody deserves that! E-especially not you!” He exclaimed snapping his neck up to look at you, eyes bloodshot, lips quivering. “Things happen, Heonnie, and-“

“No! Not you!” He interrupted, you weren’t even sure if he understood what he was saying, he seemed to be thinking out loud. Instead, you held his head to your chest, allowing his tears to soak into the hoodie you wore. He wrapped his arms around your hips as you stood beside his chair, cradling his head as his sobs turned into sniffles. 

After Jooheon had calmed significantly, and still not released your hips. You had also calmed enough to carry on with your story. “They said I was special.” You whispered, words cutting through the air. “Something about my blood, I think. I’m not sure, they just said that trials were going well and then they would continue taking my blood, everyday.” You added, trying to remember more of your time in hell, but without the gruesome details. 

“How’d you e-escape?” Changkyun stuttered as he wiped his red eyes. You frowned at his running nose and chapped lips, watching him chew on them anxiously. “You don’t want to know, darling.” You whispered. “I do.” Kihyun interrupted as he leaned across the table. You grimaced. 

“I was out of my cell for… a reason…” You said carefully, the boys frowned a little at the lack of detail, but didn’t question it, you were thankful. “And I stole the keycard off of one of the guards.” You added with a small laugh. “Idiots didn’t even notice I wasn’t in my cell until I was halfway across the hospital, rushing to Minghaos block. They set off the alarms, warning of an escape, but Hao and I had already planned this. We snuck into the cafeteria and jumped down a garbage shoot. It dropped us off in a dumpster in an alley on the side of the building. We hid there for two days, nobody even looked down it. And then finally, we decided to move, and here I am.” You ended the story quickly. 

“What happened to Ming-“ Minhyuk began. “I think that’s enough for today.” Hyungwon said loudly, a glint of understanding in his eyes. You smiled in appreciation. He nodded back. 

“I think you deserve a nap, love.” Kihyun said with a handsome smile. You smiled appreciatively and leaned down to peck his lips. He laughed and hurriedly cupped your cheek, pressing another kiss to your lips.

“Okay, you can quit being disgusting now.” Minhyuk said with his lips pressed in a line. You giggled and fake pouted. “Aw, and to think I was going to ask you to join me for a nap.” You teased, watching him fold his arms and look at you with puppy eyes. “I’ll join!” Jooheon exclaimed. You smiled and nodded. “Okay, Heonnie.” The two of you walked upstairs, leaving the boys at the table. 

“Nice going, Min.” Kihyun teased, Minhyuk glowered and threw a spoon at him.

~~~~~~~

“What are you focusing so hard on, Hyungwon?” You asked from your seat next to Hyungwon on the worn couch, Shownu on your other side. You guys had just eaten dinner and now we’re all seated across the living room. Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon playing games loudly on the small, cracked television in the corner. 

Hyungwon shrugged before kicking Changkyuns ankle making the youngest whine. “Hyung! Don’t mess me up!” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and kicked once more. The screen flashed with a big ‘GAMEOVER’ and Changkyun practically cried. “Hyung! What do you want!” He wailed, passing off the controller to Minhyuk. 

“Do BTS still have medical equipment?” Hyungwon questioned. Changkyun scrunched his face up in annoyance. “Really! You made me lose for that!” Hyungwon huffed and leaned over to smack his shoulder. “Answer me, brat!” Changkyun whined, rubbing his shoulder with a pout, he pouted at you. “Y/n… Hyung is being rude.” He tattled. You stifled a laugh and shook your head. “Answer his questions nicely and I’ll give you a kiss, Kyun.” The boys rolled their eyes at the Maknae.

Immediately he faced Hyungwon. “They still have them. Taehyung still studies biology, and Jimin has been reading about nothing but genetics.” Changkyun answered, then stood up and hovered over you. “Kiss!” He whispered. You giggled at his actions and pressed your lips to his. He pulled away with a surprising deep giggle and went back to where the boys were playing games. 

“What’s that look for, Hyungwon?” Wonho inquired, putting down the torn book he was reading. Hyungwon scratched his cheek. “I was just thinking that we could have them do some studies, you know, see if they can see why her blood is so special.” He said. “If you don’t mind, of course!” He added with flushed cheeks. You laughed and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Of course not, as long as you guys are there.” Hyungwon turned redder, if possible.

“Not a bad idea actually. I told them I’d bring them another flower soon, not for Yoongi, just for research.” Shownu added. “Sounds good to me, I’ve been wanting to meet them.” You said. “You’re not going!” Minhyuk whined. You laughed at his tone, watching him pass Jooheon the controller and turn towards you with wide eyes. “And why’s that, handsome?” You inquired. “Because they will flirt with you!” He cried, you rolled your eyes at him. “So dramatic, Minnie.” He stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms. You laughed at the childishness.

“Not to be a buzzkill, but when do you need to go back, Hyungwon?” Kihyun interrupted. Hyungwon stiffened before anxiously brushing the hair out of his eyes, you curled a hand into his shirt for support. “I don’t know, a few days, three at most. You know how it is.” Hyungwon said dismissively.

“Don’t go.” You whispered, sitting up to look at him, at the injuries on his face. You wondered how handsome he’d be once they healed; if he ever had time to let them heal before fresh ones took their place. He stared at his hands before shrugging. “I have too, he’ll come looking for me.” He whispered, almost whimpering. You looked around the room for the boys help, but they avoided eye contact. “We could protect you, hide you.” You responded. He shook his head. “I can’t risk you guys, he'd kill you.” His voice shook, you dropped the topic in fear that he’d cry. 

Instead, you pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, he shyly grabbed your hand after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! BTS in the next chapter! Who do you think she will like the most? What do you think? What really went on in the facilities? This story does include violence and other triggering concepts and will get dark quickly. Until then, enjoy the love!


	6. Meeting BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting another clan, making friends, and forming plans.  
Or in which the boys are more jealous than they should be.

Your hand was intertwined with Changkyuns, you leaned against his shoulder, watching the old movie, not really paying attention. You mainly focused on the contrast between his rough palms, and yours, how one of his hands could hold both of yours, they were pretty. 

“Whatchu lookin at?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. You smiled and nuzzled your cheek against his collarbone. “Nothing, Changkyunnie.” Changkyun pouted for a second. “No nicknames today?” He asked. You bit your lip to fight back your smile, he followed the movement. “If you want, baby.” You responded with a laugh. Changkyuns eyes lit up at the endearment. 

He made a noise in his throat that sounded strangely like a puppy and pulled you up to straddle his lap. He crashed his lips onto yours harshly, messy, and uncoordinated, but it was all Changkyun, and that’s what mattered. You licked the seam of his mouth making him sigh before he suddenly surged forward, nose hitting yours too harsh to be on purpose. 

“Ow! What the fuck, Hyung!” He whined, rubbing the side of his head. Minhyuk shrugged innocently, holding a rolled up paper. “No making out in the living room.” Changkyun glared. You smiled at Changkyun and wiped the bit of saliva from his lip with your thumb, his eyes crinkled as he smiled and kissed your finger.

“That’s not a rule, Minhyuk.” Wonho pointed out. “You’re just jealous.” He added. Minhyuk glowered, hating being called out. “You’re one to talk!” He called out. Wonho shrugged and nodded. “At least I can admit it.” Minhyuk chose to ignore that comment. 

~~~~~~

“Ready to meet some friends?” Shownu said in a gentle whisper, as usual. He carefully zipped your jacket all the way to your chin. You nodded, reaching up on your tiptoes to pull his beanie over his ears. 

“Yeah, not looking forward to telling them my story, but at least I get to see Baekhyun later!” You said with a half smile. Shownu chuckled and kissed your forehead. 

“You don’t need to tell them anything you don’t want too, gorgeous.” Minhyuk called. “Now come coddle me, I’m lonely.” He added as an afterthought. You snorted and did as he said, walking over to wrap your arms around his waist. 

He nuzzled his nose in your cheek. “Also, Don't talk about other men so much, we’ll get jealous.” Minhyuk ordered. You giggled at him, he pulled back with a raised brow and pinched your side making you squeal and shove his hand away. “What, you think I’m the only one jealous? No darling, look around.” He whispered on your temple, spinning you so your back was against his chest. 

The boys did look a little jealous, Jooheon had his lips tightly pursed together at he laced up his boots on the floor by the door. 

Changkyun mumbled incoherently and you watched him kick away a leaf on the floor angrily, you snorted at that. 

Wonho shot you a raised brow as he noticed your wandering eyes and winked, that was normal at least, but he always did seem pretty normal even when he was jealous. 

Kihyun was rubbing his knees in a half-assed attempt to massage them, he probably didn’t hear your comment; it was better that way anyways, couldn’t have him getting mad before you even left.

Shownu, proving himself the calm leader he was everyday, just sent you a sweet smile before passing Hyungwon a cough drop and a spare jacket.

Hyungwon, Hyungwon was a mystery. He was quiet, but sweet. You were wary of giving him too much affection, with him having the home life he has had for this long; you didn’t want to scare him too much, force him into anything. But it would be easy to say you were already adoring the boy and his calm aura. 

“See what I mean? You’re testing our patience.” Minhyuk said, hands on your hips as he turned you back around to face him. You hummed and wrapped an arm loosely around his neck, the other coming to curl into the collar of his blue sweater. 

He laughed breathlessly, lips parting. “You’re pushing it again, baby.” His eyes focused on your face. You tilted your head, chin resting on his upper chest as his fingers rubbed circles in your hips. “Do something about it, handsome.” You breathed, breath fanning over his neck.

All at once, he leaned down. His lips brushed yours like they weren’t even there, then they pressed harder against yours. Your hand moved from his neck to his cheek, tilting his cheek to the side, leading him in the kiss. You could practically hear his heart racing, feel his nervousness. 

You pulled away, resting your cheek on his chest again. “Was that… okay?” Minhyuk whispered, barely audible, in your hair. You giggled and looked up at him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Perfect, Minnie.” 

Minhyuk's chest shook with a laugh before he leaned forward a little, you heard a small thump. “Don’t throw shit, Kyun!” Kihyun barked.

You looked over Minhyuk's shoulder and watched Changkyun cross his arms and point at Minhyuk. “No kissing in the living room!” He whined. You chuckled and shook your head. You pressed your lips to Minhyuk's jaw one last time before going to the Maknae. 

“Am I not giving you enough love? I’m sorry, baby.” You said teasingly. Changkyun didn’t seem to notice though; he nodded, looking up at you with puppy eyes. You laughed and knelt on the floor, grabbing his gloves and sliding them onto his hands before leaning over and pressing your lips to his nose. He gave you a big smile and laughed. 

“You’re going to make him more of a brat.” Kihyun warned, eyes looking at you darkly from his seat on the couch. You chuckled, helping Changkyun stand up and holding his head to your chest as he latched himself onto you. “You should really work on that, Ki.” You replied. He tilted his head in confusion. “Work on what, babygirl?” You winked. 

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, love.” Kihyun flushed, the boys laughed. 

~~~~~~

“Okay, so Namjoon is the leader, Yoongi is super intimidating, Taehyung and Jimin are the ones I’ll mainly be talking to, Jungkook is the Maknae. Hoseok and Seokjin are good with electronics, anything else I need to know?” You asked as you followed the boys around the back of abandoned buildings, nearly tripping over holes in the cement. You’d think you’d remember the ground was so messed up as this was the same way you had went to visit EXO, but you obviously weren’t as observant as you thought. 

“They're all good with electronics, Yoongi and Namjoon are the best.” Shownu corrected gently. You made a noise of acknowledgement, focusing on not breaking an ankle.

“Joon Hyung is a genius!” Changkyun chirped. “He’s so smart, he once hacked into the guard cams!” You raised a brow at that, you had once heard those cameras were virtually unhackable. 

In your thoughts, your ankle fell into a hole, you realized too late to make your body change route, but luckily, Hyungwon reached over and pulled you to his side before you could put any pressure and break it. “You’ll get used to it after a while.” He murmured, dropping your waist shyly. You laughed and motioned to his legs. “Easy for you to say, you can just step over everything with those legs.” He ducked his head with a laugh, scratching his unbruised cheek. 

“Here we are!” Jooheon said with a laugh. You looked at the faded red brick building and pushed the hair out of your eyes. “Is this a school?” You questioned, watching Wonho help Kihyun through a window. “It was a schoolhouse, I used to go here actually, when it was one.” Shownu answered. 

You looked at him with wide eyes, you’d never gone to school, didn’t even know they were really still a thing until now. As far as you knew, everyone was taught at home, by their parents if they were lucky enough, unlike you. You wanted to know more about the boys now, the curiosity was bubbling up. 

“Really? I’ve never been to a school.” You replied. “Hmm, you didn’t miss out on much. The only good thing was that was where we all met, minus Minhyuk and Hyungwon.” Kihyun said, peeking his head out the window. “Now come on in, gorgeous.” He said, running a hand on the window frame before backing up. You fondly shook your head, heaving yourself over the window frame, it was a further drop to the ground than you had thought. 

Wonho noticed your reluctance and reached out for you. “Come here, babygirl.” Without question you held your arms out for him. He smiled at the sight, happy that you had trusted him so easily. He placed you down on the cracked tile floors, carefully avoiding some old piles of glass on the floor. You smiled up at him and wrapped both hands around his forearm, resting your cheek on his bicep as the others climbed through easily. 

“I swear, Yoongi Hyung is going to duct tape all of the windows shut one day and force you all to use the doors.” Came an amused voice down the hall. The boys laughed. “Now I’m going to come prepared with a pocket knife to cut through it, thanks for the heads up, Kook.” Wonho joked. The boy groaned as he continued walking towards you guys. He had wide eyes, curls falling around his face wildly, his two front teeth a little bigger than the others, but it was cute, endearing even. 

“You brought a g-girl?” The kid stuttered, you giggled into Wonho’s arm at the blush that spread across his cheeks. Changkyun didn’t think it was all that funny though and pulled you under his arm, pressing his cold lips to your temple. 

“She’s part of our clan, a new member. We actually have a lot to discuss, so if you could take us to the others…” Shownu asked gently. Immediately the kid turned redder, haven’t realized he was staring he nodded. “Of course!” He exclaimed and began speed walking down the hall where he came from. 

“Stop making people love you!” Minhyuk whined as he walked beside you and Changkyun, voice half teasing and half serious. You snorted. “Sorry, it’s a curse!” You giggled. Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Well maybe you should work on that!” Kihyun called, you snorted at him throwing your words back at you. “Maybe I don’t want to, Ki!” He groaned. 

~~~~~~

“So this is Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook.” Jooheon whispered to you, pointing at each person. They all seemed friendly enough, if they would stop staring. You understood the shook, you hadn’t seen another girl since you were at the orphanage, and that had been years ago. But that didn’t mean it was any less uncomfortable.

“Hello!” You murmured with a shy wave. The other clan snapped out of it and quickly said their own hellos or bowed.

“So, we have a proposition.” Shownu said with a clap of his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Our girl here, Y/n. Is very special.” He began, a slight warning in his tone as he said ‘our girl’ you felt proud to be labeled as such. “We know that Taehyung and Jimin are still doing some research on the virus, and we have reason to believe that Y/n’s blood may be a little different than other immunes.” 

BTS leaned forward in their seats at that. “Why do you think that?” A boy with a deep voice questioned, his blonde hair fell in his eyes, he was very good looking, Taehyung if you recalled correctly. You unzipped your jacket, ignoring the noise of disagreement you think came from Kihyun, you pulled out one of your arms and pushed up your sleeve revealing the collection of needle scars. 

You stepped closer to Taehyung so he could see them more clearly. “I used to be in one of the testing facilities when I was younger. I can’t remember a lot of what exactly the scientists had said, it’s been a few years. But they loved my blood, I just remember them telling me that the trials were going well every time they took my blood, which was daily.” Taehyung looked up at you in shock, also looking determined. 

“In that case, take a seat. Get comfortable, babe.” The man to Taehyung's left cooed. Jimin, the one that studied genetics, your mind supplied. You smiled and took a seat across from them. You tossed your jacket onto a nearby desk and rolled your sleeve all the way up. 

“Hoseok Hyung, can you get the test vials and my medical bag?” Taehyung asked calmly, prodding your inner elbow, looking for a steady vein. “Are you okay being by yourself for a little, beautiful? Namjoon has something urgent to talk to us about.” Wonho questioned as he leaned over the back of your chair, breath fanning over your neck. You turned to look at him, his eyes were watching Taehyung carefully, analyzing Taehyung's hand on your skin. 

You pressed your lips to his jaw, getting his attention. “I’m fine. Run along, muscles.” You heard one of the nearby BTS members snort at that. Wonho gasped and clutched his chest. “Getting rid of me so quickly, I’m offended.” You giggled at his dramatics. He smiled at the noise and reluctantly pulled away from the chair.

“Watch over her boys; she’s a handful.” Wonho teased. You flung the arm Taehyung wasn’t touching out to punch him in the chest, he didn’t feel anything, only laughed. “And you, absolutely no flirting.” He added, looking at Jimin with a raised brow. Jimin smirked and tilted his head mischievously. Wonho shrugged. “Okay, that was your warning, you know how Changkyun can get when he’s mad, so don’t let him catch you.” Wonho said, motioning to your maknae, you couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not, but Changkyun was leaned against the wall, leg crossed over the other. He had his eyes narrowed, looking over in your direction with unconcealed annoyance. You snorted; to you, he just looked like a kicked puppy. 

With the warning, and a kiss to your temple, Wonho walked off, you watched as the boys walked into a conjoined room. Now leaving you with Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook, who was still staring at you, looking away immediately when you caught him, only to start up again when he thought it was safe to do so.

You felt a pinch before looking down and noticing that Taehyung had already put in a butterfly needle and connected the plastic tube to the needle, he was quick. 

“Sorry, should have warned you.” He muttered apologetically. You gave a one shoulder shrug. “Its fine, no problem.” He smiled and grabbed a vial, attaching it to the connector at the end of the tube. “How many vials do you think I should do?” Taehyung questioned, watching the dark red blood fill the current vial. “Take as many as you think you’ll need, better safe than sorry.” You replied. Taehyung gave you a boxy grin and nodded his head. “Yeah, I might need a few, Jimin will want to look at them too.” You hummed, tapping your finger on the table. Jimin eyes lit up as he nodded. “Yeah, I could-“ You heard a faraway shout from the next room over and jumped a little. 

“Are they okay? Arguing?” You asked. Taehyung's eyes shook as he switched out for a new vial. “No, hyungs don’t fight with your clan; we’re all friends.” Jimin answered as he tapped his fingers on his cheek, they obviously knew something you didn’t. 

“Jungkookie, go get her a water and a snack, she may get tired from blood loss.” Taehyung ordered before you could mention it. Jungkook stood up quietly and walked into the room the commotion was coming from, he came out quickly, but the room was suspiciously quiet again. 

“Here…” He mumbled, setting a water bottle and a bag of chips on the table. “Kookie, you're giving up your last bag of chips for her, someone has a crush or what?” Jimin teased, bumping the maknaes shoulder. Jungkook pushed his tongue into his cheek in annoyance. It reminded you of Changkyun. You smiled at Jungkook, he immediately looked down at his fingers, you giggled, determined that one day you’d get him out of his shell.

“Jungkook, can you open this for me?” You asked, passing him the water with one hand.   
Taehyung was taking blood from your dominant arm, so you couldn’t really open it on right now. 

He accepted the bottle and opened it for you, even reaching over and opening the chips too. You cooed, wanting to pinch his cheek, and if your arm wasn’t connected to a bunch of tubes and getting drained, you probably would have. “Thank you, Jungkook. We can share.” You responded, pushing the bag towards him more. He perked up at the comment and met your eyes for a second before flushing and grabbing a few chips, you scrunched up your nose in a laugh.

You sat there and snacked with the boys a while longer. You quite liked Taehyung. He was quiet, but had a lot to say if you asked the right things. You got the impression he was smarter than what people gave him credit for, he eagerly tried to explain to you how immunity worked, but it went over your head. But you nodded along with a smile, letting him rant because he had a nice voice, and he looked excited as he explained. 

Jimin was nice too, a flirt, but not in an actual flirtatious way… it was just a part of his personality, he just made everything sound like he was flirting. He did though, tell you he wasn’t as knowledgeable about genetics yet as Taehyung was about biology and science; but he was still learning, teaching himself. When you asked why he was so eager to teach himself, he had responded with a soft smile and a quiet, “So I can help Tae Tae find something to help Yoongi.” You had reached a hand over and patted his across the table with an understanding. 

Before you knew it, the rest of the boys came back into the main room. You couldn’t help but think your boys looked a little upset, and BTS guilty, but didn’t think too much about it.   
“Nice bunch of scars you got there.” Jimin crooned loudly, leaning over Taehyung's shoulder to watch him grab a clean gauze from the box Hoseok had dropped on the table for him. Placing it over the wound so he could remove the needle while putting pressure on the site.

Taehyung snorted. “Good flirting skills, how nice Chim.” Jimin shrugged and sent you a wink. You giggled and shook your head. “Why thank you, you sure know how to charm a girl.” You replied with a roll of your eyes. Jimin laughed. “Don’t go charming my girl, Hyung!” Came Changkyuns whine, you had missed it while they were in the other room. You snorted as Jimin jokingly smirked and raised his chin at the Maknae. Jimins flirting was very obviously a joke between the two of you now, but obviously not as funny to your boys. 

Taehyung hurriedly cleaned up the wound, feeling the pressure of your clans increasing annoyance as Jimin continued to push buttons, and you couldn’t help but to somewhat add to the jokes, tapping a finger or two on Jimins hands, or laughing at his rather horrible compliments. “Keep this on for three or four hours, okay?” Taehyung ordered as he wrapped medical tape around the non adhesive gauze, covering the hole in your skin. “We honestly didn’t take that much, and you had a snack; but if you feel faint or anything make sure to let one of the boys know.” He continued. 

Taehyung patted your elbow once before standing from the table. “Okay, I think you should probably go now before one of us gets beat up.” He added, motioning to where your boys were mumbling in a circle, glancing in your direction every once in a while, looking annoyed at your proximity to the three boys. 

You turned back to Taehyung and squeezed his arm. “Thank you, Tae. Let me know what you find, when you find it. I trust you.” He beamed at you before gently pushing you in the boys direction. You laughed and called some ‘Thank you’s’ and ‘Nice to meet you’s’ over your shoulder to the other members.

Quietly, the boys began to lead you out. Shownu boosted you up to the windowsill, Jooheon wrapping his arms around your hips and helping lower you down to the other side. You thanked him and pressed a kiss to his right dimple. 

“You still up for stopping by EXO right now?” Kihyun asked. You nodded, continuing to swing your hand that was intertwined with Jooheons. “Of course, it’s only around the corner, are you?” You inquired, looking at his legs. He was limping a little more than he was a few hours ago, but he waved off your concern. “I’ll survive, baby.” You gave him a look of admiration. “I don’t doubt that for a second, my love.” 

Kihyun choked on his breath and walked faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More EXO in the next chapter! Who do you love in BTS? Who do you want to see more of?


	7. Flirting And Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting EXO again.  
Or in which you’re oblivious.

“There’s our favorite girl!” Junmyeon cooed as he heard your familiar laughter. You giggled over Minhyuk's shoulder at his words. 

You weren’t sure what was going on, but the boys were being extra affectionate since leaving BTS’s hideout, it was a feat even for them. Minhyuk had whimpered and pouted until you allowed him to carry you the rest of the way to EXO’s tunnels. 

“I’m probably the only girl you’ve ever seen!” You called out as Minhyuk reluctantly set you on the ground. Junmyeon shrugged and nodded. “You caught me, buttercup.” You scrunched up your nose in a snort.

Your eyes searched the room before Changkyun pulled on your sleeve, you followed him with a smile. He led you over to a smaller man with wide eyes, to his left was the man with the kitten like smile and a tall kid with dark, angry looking brows.

“Kyungsoo Hyung!” Changkyun said with a smile, plopping onto the frayed couch and pulling you into his lap. “Wow kid, you never get excited to see anyone but Soo.” The kitten lipped man drawled. Changkyun sent him a childlike grin. “Hello, Jongdae Hyung!” Jongdae rolled his eyes at the Maknae and then trailed his eyes over to look at you with a hand outreached.

“Hi, I’m Jongdae!” He chirped, the corner of his lips curving upwards. You accepted the hand and instead of shaking yours, he turned it over and kissed the back of your hand gently. 

You looked up at him, but instead of focusing on his gentlemanly actions, you noticed the rings of scars, not dissimilar to your own. 

“Yah! No touching!” Kihyun barked as he limped over to the couch, plopping next to you and Changkyun. Jongdae pulled back with a mischievous laugh. You saw Changkyuns mouth twisted up in annoyance.“Shh, Ki. Hold on.” You breathed, reaching over to grab Jongdae's arm again.

Jongdae raised a brow and smirked at Kihyun and Changkyun. “Looks like your girl likes me!” You rolled your eyes, practically feeling the heat rolling off of your two clan members. “You, be quiet.” You demanded, Jongdae pouted but did as you said. You saw Kyungsoo look at you with wide eyes in amusement. 

“Look, matching.” You mumbled as you rolled up your sleeve revealing the scars around the medical tape still in place thanks to Taehyung. Jongdae dropped the smirk he was teasing your two clan members silently with. 

While his scars were rather faded, yours looked fresher, only years old. “Well look at that, twins.” He said with a rather sad tilt of his head as he ran a finger over the scars. You shared a look of understanding and he nodded before pulling back a little, all original amusement was gone. 

“What’s the gauze for?” The kid with sharp brows to Jongdae's right asked you recalled Shownu making an off hand comment about EXO’s Maknae before and you think his name was Sehun. 

“Taehyung was running some blood tests, we were just there.” You answered as you pulled down the sleeve of your shirt. The kid nodded and went back to the torn comic he was reading. 

“I hope you never experienced the rumors I heard about while in there…” Jongdae said, not even acknowledging that there were a few people listening in, he looked like he was reminiscing. You frowned and looked at your hands. “The things I heard they did to girls…” He added quietly, looking you over with pity. “What rumors?” Changkyun growled as he slid a hand under your sweater, stroking your bare hip. 

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly, you felt a shadow hovering over you. You looked up and immediately smiled. “Baekhyun!” You cooed, standing up to hug the older man. He seemed fine, to your surprise he even wrapped his arms around you, giving you a spin. You giggled and pulled away to tap his chest.

“You! You’re okay, how?” You questioned with a smile. He giggled and pushed away his pink locks. You noticed a few bruises on his face and arms making you frown, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“I took a flower today so I could give you a hug!” Baekhyun said with a flush. You tilted your head, confused about this flower the boys talked about often. You decided to ask the boys later because Baekhyun seemed so excited to be up and moving around. “Do you want to go see my garden?” He asked with a shy shuffle of his feet. You laughed and looked back at Kihyun and Changkyun offering them a hand. 

“Don’t worry, babygirl. We have some stuff to do anyways.” Kihyun waved off. You frowned, they didn’t look very happy about this ‘stuff’. You leaned over to press a kiss to his lips and then pressing your lips to Changkyuns cheek next, ignoring whichever boy made a whistling sound. 

You then turned around to Baekhyun who was shuffling on his feet nervously. “Lead the way, puppy.” You said with a smile, grabbing Baekhyun's hand. He beamed and began pulling you to the back of the tunnels.

~~~~~~

As you and Baekhyun walked out, the rest of the X Clan and EXO gathered together. 

“Okay, so we’ve heard BTS’s part of the plan, but what’s our part?” Shownu questioned, leaning his chin on his palm. “And don't bullshit us. Y/n isn't in this, since doesn't get to know or some shit according to Namjoon.” Kihyun added with narrowed eyes. 

“Guys, we know you’re upset about that, but it's part of the plan. We get one shot to do this.” Kris said apologetically. “Yeah? And how does keeping it from her have anything to do with it?” Wonho responded immediately. Yixing sighed and tapped his foot against the cement floor as he leaned against the wall. “We need her to be bait.” He answered reluctantly. 

Minhyuk stood up immediately, baring his teeth at the other clan. “Don't fucking play with us!” He shouted. “Absolutely not!” 

Chanyeol sighed and stepped towards Minhyuk. “Please just listen first, then you guys can discuss it.” Minhyuk squinted at the taller boy before Hyungwon pulled at his sleeve, a silent plead to calm down. Minhyuk folded his arms as he leaned against Hyungwons chair. 

“We need you guys to get a set of keys off the guards, and then get them back to us so we can search the old hospital and see if we can find anything that tells us where they immunes are being taken now.” Junmyeon explained as he shook his leg. “How do you suggest we do that?” Jooheon asked quietly. “Y/n. It's practically common sense at this point that almost all girls were immune, if they saw her, they’d assume so too.” Jongdae added as he ran a finger across the scars on his arm. 

“Well… why can't you guys do it?” Changkyun questioned with a tap of his fingers on his knee. “Look at us, we’re too suspicious. Pretty sure they know we’ve killed a few of them. We’ve gotten caught in shit with the guards too many times, they don't even fall for our tricks anymore.” Kyungsoo said, patting a hand on Changkyuns leg reassuringly. 

The X Clan froze, it wasn't necessarily a hard task, they’d have to form a plan to make it seem real, to insure that none of their members would get hurt or taken. But to use you as bait… they’d need to give that some more thought, it would be easier just to tell you they’d thought of a plan to help the kidnapped immunes, but Namjoon and Junmyeon were adamant about keeping it a secret. 

They all had parts to play, BTS would help with cameras and any other electrical needs they would need, even offering for a few of their members to accompany EXO and the X Clan when they would ultimately form a plan to save the immunes, once they figured out where they were being kept of course. That was EXO’s job, to find the location. All they needed was the keys to the city, something only head guards kept. And they did have a point, EXO were known to kill guards, hence why their hideaway was so abstract. 

Some of them like Kris, Jongin, Tao, and Chanyeol had active bounties on their heads. Chanyeol for, more than once, attacking and/or killing guards for looking at Baekhyun wrong or harassing him. Kris had gotten in so much shit with Kyungsoo when he found out Kris got caught on his last trip to the city. Wonho had laughed at Kris’ black eye for a week when he found out it was from Kris’ smaller counterpart.

“Please…” Minseok breathed as he rubbed at his skinny wrist, the bags under his eyes were hollow and dark. “Please, at least give it a try. If it fails, we won't ask again.” He begged. The boys flinched, he looked so different without Luhan here, so depressed. 

With a reluctant sigh, Shownu nodded. “We’ll give it one try.” Minseok smiled for the first time in a while. “Thank you, thank you guys.” He said with glassy eyes and a nod of his head. 

“Look!” You cried as you and Baekhyun came back. Baekhyun swung your hand in his happily before releasing it and falling into Chanyeol's arms with a smile. You giggled and pressed a hand to Baekhyun's cheek before walking over to your clan. 

“Baehyunnie has tulips! I haven’t seen any in so long!” You exclaimed as you shoved one of the colorful flowers into Hyungwon’s coat pocket. A purple one. You leaned against his side as you scooted into the chair with him. You held a handful of different colored flowers with a smile. Hyungwon blushed and ducked his head as a few of the boys chuckled and smirked at him. 

Minhyuk laughed and brushed some hair from your face, offering you a hand. “Let’s get going before Hyungwonnie passes out at the attention.” He joked. Hyungwon glowered at the older boy. 

You giggled and accepted his hand. With a wave at the EXO members you were pulled out of the tunnels. Not noticing the apologetic glances and reassuring nods that were exchanged between your clan and EXO’s.

~~~~~~

You patted Kihyuns chest as you added an orange flower to his pocket, just as you had done for Hyungwon. You hummed as he pressed his lips to your temple in adoration, then you skipped off to pull the back of Jooheon’s coat. 

He giggled, dimples ever prominent on his cheeks, and brushed his curls out of his eyes, letting you pull his collar so he could bend down for you to shove the yellow flower into his coat. You beamed and pressed a kiss to his lips quickly, before he could even react. 

You ran off to shove a white tulip into Shownu’s coat right after, not even realizing you had given Jooheon his first kiss on the lips. 

Jooheon blushed and pressed his hand to his lips in shock. Changkyun snorted at the older boy. “Welcome to the club, Joo.” He laughed, smacking Jooheon on the back so he’d keep walking. Minhyuk wheezed at Jooheon’s face. Jooheon glared and pushed him off balance, Minhyuk fell into a pile of snow with a glare. The maknaes laughed at their hyung.

“Wonho!” You cried, holding the last flower, a blue one, it's petals already withering with the cold weather, but it was still beautiful. “Too slow, baby. Try harder!” He teased as he stepped out of your reach. 

The whole walk home he had playfully ran out of your reach, now you were standing inside the living room as the boys removed their coats. You pouted, becoming annoyed that he wouldn’t accept your gesture. You stuck out your lip and dropped the flower on the coffee table. You turned around and began taking off your jacket and removing your boots by the door. 

“Baby?” Wonho asked, “Y/n?” You ignored him. “Babygirl, i was just playing.” He murmured. Wonho felt bad, he was only teasing, trying to stretch out the attention you were giving him, but now you were upset. You were tired and cold, you just wanted to coddle the boys and Wonho was being too much for you right now. 

You went to side step him, to go make something warm, but he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you towards him. “I was kidding, Y/n. I love the attention, baby. You can give me the flower now.” He said apologetically, leaning towards you. You sighed and leaned against his chest, fingers pulling on the bottom of his thin flannel. “I’m cold.” You murmured, he hummed and ran his fingers across the side of your neck. “I know, darling. Me too.” He added, combing his fingers through your hair. 

Wonho pressed his thumb into the side of your jaw, guiding your face to his. He ran his nose across yours before gently tilting your head. 

Kissing Wonho was easy. You didn't feel the rush or harshness in it as Changkyun liked, not that you minded. It also didn't feel shy or quick like Kihyun. He was confident, you wouldn't have even known he had never kissed anyone before. You pulled him closer by his shirt. He laughed against your lips. “Finally…” He murmured, not pulling away at all. You smiled and bit your lip as you pulled away to look at him.

“Took you long enough.” Changkyun said with a roll of his eyes. Wonho raised a brow and stepped towards the younger. “Maknae…” Wonho warned. Changkyun’s eyes widened as he ran down the hall, Wonho chased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts... how do you think the plan will go? Do you like the boys characters? We have some drama coming in future chapters. Also, do you want smut?


	8. Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon needs to leave.  
Or in which the boys need him to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains abuse and descriptions that maybe triggering. 
> 
> From this chapter on you should expect the story to become more gruesome, the plot is growing.

Today was the day that Hyungwon was supposed to go home, he couldn’t stay any longer or his father would come looking and discover your guys’ home. He wouldn’t risk it, even when you suggested that you could find a hideout, like EXO or BTS, he refused. 

Now, you and the boys were sitting in an alleyway in town, playing with some old buckets and random things that were scattered in the alley. 

Shownu had thrown a fit saying that you shouldn’t go out because people could recognize you were a girl, but you had promised to lay low, and after the boys had shoved a bunch of clothes at you and made sure your face was covered for the most part, he relented. 

It wasn’t the way you had held onto his coat and pulled his face down to yours to press your soft lips to his chapped ones… no, definitely not the reason. 

“Hey… you guys remember those bruises Baekhyun had?” You asked as you leaned onto Shownu chest. Kihyun let out a mellow sound of acknowledgment, urging you to continue.

“Did he get in a fight or something?” You continued. Hyungwon shook his head as he folded his arms. “No, it happens every once in a while, with the infection.” You rubbed your hands together and glanced at him curiously. 

“He gets muscle spasms, probably hit himself a few times. Or had an incident where he was enraged and couldn’t control his arms.” Wonho added, your shoulders dropped at the thought. That was horrible. Baekhyun was so sweet, he didn't deserve to live that way. You had gotten to know him the last time you spoke, he was so free, and happy. You couldn't even tell he was infected. 

“So that's what those flowers do.” You mumbled. “It's like a cure…” You added. “Temporary cure, kind of.” Shownu corrected, you felt his chest vibrate against your back. “Yeah, it's only for a while, and there are risks too.” Minhyuk agreed. “Risks?” You inquired. 

Wonho walked over and sat beside you, playfully pulling your hood more over your face. “You can get dependant on them. It's kind of like a drug, you can overdose.” He said, smile contrasting the dark words he said as he laughed at your expression as you pushed the hood out of your eyes, to your forehead, where it belonged. 

You pouted at him and listened to the maknaes laughing and playing with a box in the corner of the alley. Wonho snorted and stole a quick kiss before turning around to talk to Hyungwon.

“Kihyun, is that why you don't use it?” You wondered. Kihyun nodded and leaned his crutches against the broken brick wall behind him. “It's not worth the risk, well for now it's not.” You emitted a quiet hm and agreed. 

Abruptly, Changkyun and Jooheon came running to where you were and sat in front, and to your right. “What? Wha-” You began, flailing a little as Jooheon suddenly pulled your hood over your eyes again. “Look down, stay down no matter what.” Changkyun whispered, barely audible. 

“Hyungwon!” A brassy voice yelled. You peeked out of the corner of your jacket, just barely able to see over Changkyun’s body, he was practically in your lap. 

Hyungwon looked up at the figure with unadulterated fear. Chae Taewoo hovered over him. “Stand up, boy!” He barked, loud and full of power. Hyungwon obeyed immediately, eyes downcast. You shuddered and shifted a little. Shownu held your shoulders down. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, you shit!” Taewoo growled, harshly grabbing Hyungwons shoulder. “Y-yes father.” Hyungwon mumbled, your eyes felt glossy at his dulcet voice that was now filled with defeat.

“I thought I told you not to hangout with these kids! Do you know how bad it is for my own blood to be with Cranks! Be lucky I don’t put them out of their misery!” That was a relief at least. Chae Taewoo thought that all the boys were infected, good. “I apologize, thank you, father.” Hyungwons voice broke a few times. 

A crack rang through the air. Taewoo had smacked him square in the face. Hyungwon’s face was angled to the right as he cupped his lip. You cried, it had just begun to heal, and Hyungwon hadn’t even done anything. He only apologized and thanked him, Chae Taewoo made you want to puke.

Minhyuk jumped up in defiance, Wonho had to manhandle him to keep him from attacking Taewoo. “I expect you home tonight, clear?” You saw Hyungwon give a small nod as his father left the alley, then he turned away from you guys.

You weren’t having that. He didn't need to feel like it was his fault, to feel embarrassed over something that wasn't his fault. You pushed Changkyun off of you with a groan and stumbled over to Hyungwon. 

He turned away, angling his body towards the wall as he kneeled on the ground. “Don't look at me.” Hyungwon mumbled with a sniff, hiding his head in his knees. You wiped your eyes and sat in front of him, hand on his neck, rubbing a thumb on his skin. “Why?” You whispered, scooting closer so your legs touched his. You could barely hear him as he mumbled through his arms. 

“I'm crying, m-men don't cry.” Your heart crumbled, like someone stepped on it multiple times. “You're only human, sweetheart. It's normal, and it's not your fault.” You responded, wrapping a hand around his wrist, trying to get him to uncurl. “Plus, Jooheon cries like everyday!” Changkyun yelled, followed by a shout as Jooheon hit him. 

You looked at Changkyun and glared. He shrugged with wide eyes and motioned to Hyungwon who chuckled a little. Hyungwon looked up and sniffled, wiping his tears away roughly. You cooed and wiped away a bit of blood from the newly reopened cut on his lip. 

The boys stepped forward, giving him reassuring pats on the back or shoulders, some (Read: Wonho) rougher than they needed to be. Hyungwon took it with a small smile before standing up and giving you a hand. “I gotta go now.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. You and the boys frowned, but knew that it was for the best, especially after what you guys had just witnessed. 

“You’ll be okay, right?” You asked gently, placing a hand on his cheek as you reached up on your tiptoes. His eyes wavered as he nodded. You knew he wasn't sure. You pressed your lips to his cheek, sighing against his skin. 

With a reassuring nod at the boys, Hyungwon walked away.

~~~~~~~

A week had passed since that day in the alley. It had been a week since you all had seen Hyungwon, and to say you were all worried would be an understatement. 

The boys had been in and out, visiting BTS or EXO in groups, you were growing curious why they didn’t ask you to come, or why they were going so often, but when you asked you had just gotten faint smiles or they had mumbled an excuse about the flowers or about supplies.

“It's been a week, hyung. Can’t we go check on him?” Jooheon questioned Shownu. The leader rubbed his temple, the boys had been asking him the same question everyday. He was just as worried as everyone else, but he knew Hyungwon wouldn't want them to risk looking for him.

“I don't know, Jooheon. You know how risky that is.” He settled on. Jooheon turned away with a huff, leaning his head against your chest, pouting. You pursed your lips and leaned down to press a kiss on Jooheon’s pout to cheer him up. He gave you a small smile and surged forward for another kiss.

“I can get us in and out, easily.” Minhyuk said from his place leaned against the doorway. You smiled and patted the empty cushion beside you and Jooheon. 

“Minhyuk…” Shownu said with a reluctant sigh, you knew he was going to try to let Minhyuk down easy, and obviously Minhyuk did too. “Come on. You know I used to get in all the time when i was on the streets, never caught once.” Minhyuk answered as he settled into the cushion and threw and arm over your shoulder. 

Something new, you had learned was that Minhyuk and Hyungwon had been friends long before joining the clan. Minhyuk used to be on the streets, and when he found a young, beat up boy that held the same mark as him he took him under his wing. Hyungwon and Minhyuk had a friendship and mutual understanding that could have rivalled any of the other friendships you had seen. And when a starving Minhyuk had taken refuge during a storm in a house he thought was abandoned, only to be tackled by a small fifteen year old Changkyun who bore the same mark as him years ago, he introduced Hyungwon to his clan as soon as he could drag the lanky, shy boy there. 

“We should do it.” Wonho spoke up. “At least run in, check on him, then leave.” It was rare for Wonho and Shownu to disagree, but you could understand both of their point of views. On one hand Shownu wanted to take care of his clan, he didn’t like to take risks. But on the other, they needed to know Hyungwon was safe; Minhyuk said Hyungwon would have figured out a way to let them know he was by now.

“Please, hyung.” Changkyun said as he stared at Shownu. Shownu groaned and you knew he would allow MInhyuk’s plan to carry on. “We all follow Minhyuk, understand?” The boys cheered. “And if there's any sign of something sketchy, we turn around!” Shownu added. 

Wonho pulled Kihyun up as the boys began to throw on jackets and shoes. “Need help changing, Ki?” He questioned. Kihyun glowered and pushed the muscular member away. “Don't make me crank out on you.” Wonho’s shoulders shook as he laughed. Kihyun limped over to closet and grabbed his coat. “If i needed help changing, i'd ask Y/n anyways, not you.” He added. You all laughed at Wonho’s whistle and his comment of: ‘Wow, so much confidence.’ 

“Not like that, you fucking animals!” Kihyun groaned. 

~~~~~~

Minhyuk led you guys to the richer neighborhood just after dark. You should have figured Hyungwon lived there with his dad being the leader and all, but it was still way nicer than what you were used too. It was also surprisingly not as guarded as you thought it would be, and when you whispered that thought to Kihyun he had scoffed and said it was because Cranks and immunes alike knew better than to come here unless they wanted to be killed or kidnapped on the off chance a guard was around. 

“That building is Hyungwons, but lucky for us his room is in the basement.” Minhyuk explained. “Hows that helpful?” Jooheon asked as Minhyuk carefully guided you all behind a building. Minhyuk laughed. “Because in the basement is a floor drain.” 

You all made confused noises and followed Minhyuk. He walked along the middle of the street before smiling and pushing some snow out of the way. You heard the sound of metal ringing as he stomped on a sewer grate. He knelt down and pulled the metal cover off. “The good thing about drains, is that they're all connected to the sewer.” He answered.

You smiled at that, suddenly reaching the conclusion that Minhyuk was a fucking genius.

“Hyung! You're so smart!” Changkyun voiced before you had the chance too. Minhyuk shrugged and scratched his neck. “Thanks Kyun; now, everyone in.” 

You jumped into the hole right after Shownu. Shownu held your waist and set you on the ground gently. You smiled and thanked him before intertwining your fingers with his, watching the others drop down. Wonho and Minhyuk helped Kihyun down, making sure he was steady on his legs before leaving him alone.

“Okay, this way.” Minhyuk stated as he began down a tunnel to your left. 

It was surprisingly clean, probably because of the lack of people that actually existed in this part of town, but other than the faint smell of rust and dead animals, it wasn't too bad.

The only real problem was the lighting. There were a few dim lights that were implanted into the wall, probably older than you all, and they flickered every once in a while. 

“Fuck, i shouldve brought a flashlight.” Minhyuk yelled as he tried to read a sign on the wall, trying to remember which of these drains was the one that led directly to Hyungwons room. “Here, hyung, use this.” Changkyun whispered as he passed over his lighter. 

Changkyun had a habit of getting distracted easily, something you noticed early on. He carried the lighter and fidgeted with it while listening to important information or if he had to sit still for long periods of time. It was an adorable habit that you had came to love fairly quickly.

“Wonho, Shownu, a little help?” Minhyuk gritted out, and together the three pushed a metal grate to the side. Minhyuk climbed out first, a second later his hand reached down to help Kihyun out. When everyone was up, you took a look around. 

It was a regular basement. You guys were all currently standing in a small storage area it looked like. A door that was worn and broken in the corner, you were all squished together in the small room, not knowing what to do, waiting for Minhyuk to take the lead. 

Minhyuk pushed through and peeked out of the small door before frowning and opening it, you all flooded out behind him. 

There was a mattress pushed against the wall of the cement room, a bookshelf with a few books and comics on it, but not much else. There were a number of doors, closets you supposed, because it was a basement after all. It was made for storage, not to be a bedroom. It was a huge contrast compared to the grandness of the outside of the building, the opposite of your original thoughts of the clan home. 

The main reason Minhyuk was frowning though, was that Hyungwon wasn't there. “Hyungwon?” Minhyuk whispered a few times, looking in a closet under the stairs, then again in a small hole in the wall. You wondered if he had found Hyungwon hidden in those places before.

A smash splash sounded. Minhyuk was rushing to the only door that hadn’t been checked yet. He turned the knob, but to no avail. “Hyungwon, open up!” He demanded. There was a groan on the other side of the door. Minhyuk put all his weight on the door, frantically pushing on it. Finally, it gave and the doorknob broke. He ran into the room with a shout. 

“Hyungwon! W-what the fuck!” 

Everyone immediately rushed to the room. “H-hyung…” You heard Jooheon mutter. You shoved between the boys to see what they were freaking out about. You wished you hadn’t.

Hyungwon was laying in a bathtub full of water, fully dressed, face swollen almost beyond recognition. He had blood pooling around the side of his face, you couldn't even tell where it was coming from. Minhyuk shook Hyungwon once and then more frantically. “Fuck! It's freezing cold!” He said, startled. “Hyungwon, how long have you been here?” Shownu questioned. Hyungwon coughed in response, blood splattering all over Minhyuk’s shirt. “F-Few day-s…” He got out. The panic and anger came all at once.

“Hyungwon, stay awake! Keep your eyes open!” Kihyun cried. Wonho jumped forward, helping Minhyuk pull Hyungwon out of the freezing water. Hyungwon’s face scrunched up in pain, fresh tears falling as they pulled him out. You turned around at the sight. Jooheon and Changkyun were crying, you noticed once you turned around. You had to be strong right now. 

“Changkyun, Jooheon, go find him warm clothes, and pack anything that looks important.” You ordered. Changkyun nodded and immediately took the chance to run away. Jooheon stared at the scene behind you. You cupped his face. “Look at me, baby.” He looked at you with his lip quivering, pupils shaking. “Go help Changkyun. He's going to be fine.” You breathed. Jooheon studied you for a second before nodding and taking your advice. 

“Fuck, what do I do with him!” Wonho called as he held the soaking wet, broken boy. “Here! Put him here!” You responded, pushing the blanket off the mattress. They laid Hyungwon down flat on the bed, grimacing and constantly apologizing to him. “We need to change his clothes before hypothermia sets in.” Kihyun said as he grabbed the clean clothes from Changkyun. The maknaes were grabbing anything they could get their hands on. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Shownu mumbled as he pulled the boys shirt off his head. Hyungwons chest was a gross purple, bordering on black, around his left side. His forearms were torn up, scratched and irritated from trying to defend himself. 

Hyungwon cried so hard, harder than you would have thought humanly possible. You grabbed the blanket, using it as a towel and as gently as possible drying his body as the older boys stripped him. 

You barely even grazed his chest, but he jumped up as if punched, a wail escaping him. Your eyes slipped shut, your tears falling onto his skin. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry sweetheart!” You whimpered. Hyungwon probably couldn't even hear you over his sobbing. You sniffled and whimpered as you dried Hyungwons legs, not even sparing a glance as the boys replaced his boxers. Minhyuk slid a sweater and coat on Hyungwon’s upper body, not without more ear piercing sobs, before Hyungwons body couldn't take it anymore. 

“You better not fucking fall asleep Hyungwon!” Kihyun yelled, voice full of so much anger you couldn’t help but wonder if the infection was having a moment. You didn't have time to look too much into it right now. 

You leaned over Hyungwons face. “Sweetheart, you're doing so well. Just a little longer.” You praised, cupping the back of his neck, his damp hair tickling your hand. “We’re going to go home and get you nice and warm. You just need to stay awake.” You added. He made a grimace as he coughed. His swollen eyes slipping closed for a moment too long for comfort. 

“No, no! Eyes open, baby. I know it hurts.” You crooned, his eyes opened as much as they could. “There you go, handsome.” Hyungwon’s blood covered lip curled up a little. “N-not hand-some anym-ore…” He croaked brokenly, coughing between words. Your face screwed up as you tried not to cry. “You're handsome, honey. Always.” He tried to give a small smile. 

You leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, you tasted his blood, the metallic taste only making you want to kiss away his pain. He breathed out a sigh, as if he had been wanting affection for so long. God knows he deserved it. 

“Gotta get him home now.” Wonho croaked, voice full of sadness. You nodded and backed off Hyungwon, you found yourself tucked into Minhyuk’s side. Your hands shook as you curled them into Minhyuk's sleeve. He didn’t seem to notice, his own body was shaking, but his eyes were just full of fury.

Hyungwon passed out before Wonho could even carry him into the sewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this story! What do you think, are they going to be able to help Hyungwon?


	9. Through Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home Hyungwon.  
Or in which the clan does anything to make him stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have so much happening relatively soon....

“Lay him down in either of the rooms.” Shownu ordered. Wonho carefully walked into the closest room, the maknaes room. You and the boys followed Wonho into the room. “Guys, we need to take off his clothes again, skin contact helps with hypothermia.” You whispered as you removed your coat. 

At least when the boys took off his clothes this time he wasn't awake to feel the pain. 

You climbed onto the bed after they stripped him down to his boxers. You kicked off your pants and shirt, tossing them to the end of the bed before pulling the blankets around you and Hyungwon. You intertwined your legs with his freezing ones and struggled to find a place to lay that wasn't bruised. 

Instead, you rearranged his head so it lay in the crook of your neck, his shallow breathing warm on your neck.

The boys stood watching with tearfilled eyes. “You guys can join us, if you can fit.” You whispered. 

Immediately the boys rearranged themselves around the bed, careful not to jostle Hyungwon around. 

You couldn't even bring yourself to care that you were only in your underwear with all the boys in the bed. 

Minhyuk snuck his arm around your bare waist and laid his face in your neck, opposite Hyungwons. 

You reached a hand around to cup behind his ear, holding him closer. “It's going to be okay Minnie. He's going to be okay.”

~~~~~~

When you woke up the next morning, it was alone. You frowned because Hyungwon should definitely not be up yet, let alone if it was physically possible to be moving after how he looked yesterday. 

You sat up in a rush, and grabbed one of the boys discarded shirts from the end of the bed before angrily stomping to find the boys.

“-should really lay down, Y/n is going to be pissed.” You heard Kihyun ranting in the kitchen. 

You smirked and walked to Kihyuns chair, placing a kiss by his ear. “At least one of you has common sense.” You commented. Kihyun laughed. 

“Really liking the new outfit, definitely throwing all your clothes away.” Wonho said off handedly, you laughed and shook your head. 

Hyungwon must have been feeling so much better for Wonho to be acting like this. He had been so panicked last night, you didn't mention anything, but you swore you saw him cry into Hyungwon’s hair as he carried him home.

“Hyungwon…” His name came out of your mouth with a sigh at the sight of him. 

His nose was swollen, he had a large knot on his head, the whole left side of his face was black and blue, but honestly… it wasn’t as bad as last night. 

“At least his lips aren’t busted again.” Minhyuk said with a laugh, you didn’t know if he was teasing or genuine. It didn’t matter, you strolled over to Hyungwon and laid your palm on his right cheek before pressing your lips to his in an affectionate kiss.

You pulled back and grabbed his hand, his forearms were bandaged now, you pressed another kiss to his knuckles. He ducked his head shyly. 

“Someone punch me so I can get a kiss!” Changkyun said with a laugh. Jooheon pushed his shoulder. “You’re such a fucking brat Changkyun.” 

“I need to go back.” Hyungwon’s quiet voice cut through the laughter. You froze and held his hand tighter. 

“You’re kidding right?” Minhyuk breathed, fist whitening around the cup in his hand. Hyungwon shook his head. “H-he’ll come looking.” He mumbled. 

Kihyuns fist shook the table. “We thought you were fucking dead yesterday!” He screamed. The vein on his forehead popping against his skin. “Do you fucking realize that? Huh!” He cried.

Hyungwon flinched. You let go of his hand to walk to Kihyun, the infection was using his feelings, making them more extreme. 

You sat in kihyuns lap, throwing on arm over his shoulder. “Ki, look at me only. It’s just me.” You cooed, leaning your forehead onto his. His angry breath fanning across your face. “Calm, love. Calm down.” You muttered, pecking his temple. 

After a few moments of silence you heard Jooheon speak up. “Hyung, they're right, you're not leaving again.” 

Hyungwon pulled at his hair. “I-I don’t want to…” 

You sent him a small gentle nod. “You’re not leaving us again, sweetheart.” 

“How do we keep Chae from looking for him then? We can’t exactly just steal Hyungwon and expect him not to look.” Wonho stated. 

Changkyun sat straighter and smirked. “I can help with that.” The boys perked up as the Maknae dug in his pockets. 

He pulled out his lighter.

“Chae thinks Hyungwon is home. Let’s burn it all.” Changkyun said with a mischievous smirk. 

~~~~~~

In the end, Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Wonho would be going out to set the fire. The less people, the faster they could get out. 

“Don’t pull any crazy, last minute ideas, Kyun. Set the fire, then you’re gone.” Shownu ordered the younger. Changkyun gave a non convincing hum and flipped open his pocket lighter. 

You rolled your eyes, you had went over this with him. He needed to be careful and pay attention to his surroundings. 

“Kyun, are you listening to what we’re saying?” Kihyun added as he wrapped a bandage around Hyungwons head wound. “Yes Hyung.” Changkyun dismissed.

You stood from your seat and pulled on Changkyuns jacket, zipping it up tightly before reaching up and fixing his beanie over his ears. “No crazy shit, Kyunnie.” You whispered. He nodded and slid his lighter back into his pocket in favor of wrapping his arms around your hips. 

“I mean it, baby. I’ll smack the shit out of you if I hear you did.” You added. “You can bet I’ll tell her too!” Minhyuk exclaimed as he dug through the kitchen drawers for spare lighters or anything flammable. 

“I won’t, swear.” Changkyun answered, sending a glare to Minhyuk's back. You grabbed his chin and angled it to look at you.

“Good. Watch after Wonho too, he’s a little crazy sometimes.” You whispered with a nod to your right where Wonho sat. Changkyun laughed and with a nod leaned down to kiss your lips softly. 

You hummed and pecked his lips a few times before pulling away and patting his cheek affectionately.

“Found it!” Minhyuk beamed, pulling out a bottle of alcohol. You laughed as Jooheon reached for it with a whine. “Hyung! Why can’t you just go get gasoline, we were saving that!” 

Minhyuk pushed Jooheons hands out of his way and waved his hand in dismissal. “EXO has a shit ton, just get some more.” Jooheon grumbled, but leaned against the counter out of the way. 

“We’ll see you in a little, babygirl.” Wonho cooed as he grabbed some matches out of the drawer by the front door. 

“Come back quickly.” You requested.

He flashed you a smile, shoving the matches in his pocket and pulled you into a heated kiss. You nibbled his bottom lip, he let out a groan in response. 

“Okay, you two can continue this later; I haven’t gotten my goodbye kiss yet.” Minhyuk said with narrowed eyes. You pulled back, much to Wonho’s dismay, and made a dash towards Minhyuk.

“Didn’t forget about you, Minnie.” You reassured, pressing your nose into his collarbone. He shuddered. He leaned down for his kiss, firmly pressing his lips to yours. 

Minhyuk was a fast learner, this kiss was different than the first one you had ever shared with him. He had been so shy and self conscious at first, but now he led you. With a hand on your jaw he pushed his tongue into your mouth, searching for yours, tasting you. 

You pulled away with a small string of saliva connecting the two of you, you heard one of the boys groan at the sight.

“Don’t get too carried away, loverboy.” Wonho teased as he clasped a hand on Minhyuk's shoulder and gently pulled him towards the door.

“Be safe.” You requested as the three walked out. 

You turned around to the four staring at you from their seats in the kitchen. “What?” You asked with a tilt of your head. The four snapped out of it and looked away. “Nothing.” Shownu mumbled. You snorted and shook your head fondly.

“Okay, weirdos. Where’s some pain killers for Hyungwon?” 

~~~~~~

“Should we light shit from the basement or upstairs too?” Wonho wondered as they trailed through the sewers. It was much easier to see now that they had come prepared with flashlights. 

“Upstairs too. It will look too staged if we only do Hyungwons room, plus it’s so disconnected from the rest of the building I don’t know if it will spread.” Minhyuk answered, hiking the bag of flammables up his shoulder. “I’ll do it, I’m the fastest.” Changkyun volunteered. 

Immediately his two hyungs shook their heads. “No, remember what Y/n said, she’ll kill you. I’ll do it.” Wonho stated. Changkyun grumbled and glared at the older.

“We don’t have to tell her. Listen; I’m the smallest and fastest I can be in and out in the time it takes you just to spread the alcohol in the basement.” Changkyun did have a point, it would save them a lot of time and effort if they just let him do it, not to mention that on the off chance a guard was around Changkyun would have a better chance of sneaking away. 

“Fine, but you get to explain yourself to Y/n.” Minhyuk mumbled, climbing up the ladder that led to Hyungwons drain grate. 

Changkyun smiled, finally he could show the others that he was just as capable as them, that he wasn’t a baby just because he was a few years younger. Even Jooheon was given more roles in their plans than he was, and Jooheon was only a year older. 

Once they were in Hyungwon’s room Minhyuk motioned to the stairs that led to the upper part of the building. “Changkyun, go up and spread this on anything that looks like it will burn quickly. You have five minutes to do that, light it, and then meet us down here, okay?” 

Changkyun nodded and accepted a bottle of alcohol. 

He rushed up the stairs and momentarily he was stunned. 

He knew Hyungwons father probably lived lavishly, knew that Hyungwon lived in the rich neighborhood, but to live like this was too much.

The living room was red and gold themed, the colors Changkyun would have found beautiful had he never thought that Taewoo probably chose red for all the victims he had killed. He began creating a trail with the alcohol, becoming more angry as he saw more fancy and expensive things. 

How could Hyungwon’s father be living like this knowing his son was freezing and bleeding downstairs in the cement basement?

Well, Hyungwon would be bleeding because of his father so Changkyun supposed Taewoo was more heartless than he first suspected, that was a feat in itself. 

Just as Changkyun led the trail down the hallway, toward a few doors he heard a cough. Fuck, he thought. It was either a guard or Taewoo himself, though he doubted the latter. Hyungwon said Taewoo would take off for days at a time.

Acting quickly, Changkyun pulled out his lighter and threw it on the trail. He’d be damned if he didn’t carry out his task, even if he did get caught. He saw the hallway light up, the carpet immediately beginning to burn, the curtains, and couch burning away. 

The Television began to melt and Changkyun wanted to laugh as the huge flat screen dripped on the ground, nothing but melted plastic.

He heard footsteps then. “Fuck!” A deep voice yelled across the hallway from where he stood. Changkyun jumped, it was a guard, he didn’t know what to do. 

The guard was blocking the direction he needed to go in order to get to the basement. He had two choices. 

One, fight the guard and hope that somehow he wouldn’t die. 

Which quickly went out the window because Changkyun was a child compared to the huge guard, there was no way he could take down the guard. 

Looks like it was plan two. 

Changkyun grabbed the empty liquor bottle in his hand and threw it at the wall near where the guard stood. It shattered loudly. The guard had been frantically trying to stop the flames from spreading and jumped at the noise.

Trying to stop the fire was useless at this point the whole living room up to the ceiling was inflamed already, the wooden beams holding the roof could be seen. 

“Where are you you punk!” The guard croaked as he staggered towards the kitchen, voice rough from the smoke. 

Changkyun took this as his chance, adrenaline pumping in his veins, and he sprinted towards the basement door. He felt the fire catch on his clothes as he ran through it, the ends of his hair being burnt. 

He pushed open the door and coughed, hand over his mouth. He fell onto his hands and knees as he practically rolled down the steps to the basement. 

He started coughing violently, body trying to rid itself of the smoke. “Kyun, get up we have to go!” He briefly registered Minhyuk pulling him to his feet by the hood of his jacket. 

Wonho shoved Changkyun into the sewer first, Changkyun kept coughing. At least now he had the chance to breathe air that wasn’t already toxic. 

“You dumbass, we should’ve went with you.” Minhyuk scolded the Maknae as he climbed down the steps. 

Minhyuk made sure he could see the orange and yellow flames eating away at Hyungwons old room before placing the grate back over the hole. 

“I-I’m fine!” Changkyun choked out, holding his side. Wonho scoffed and pulled the younger up, practically carrying him. “Yeah, try telling Y/n that when she sees the burn on your chest.” Changkyun hadn’t even realized he was burned, he was too focused on trying to breathe. 

He looked down and sure enough, his shirt had been completely burned through; a red, scabbed and patchy spot on his chest was just below his right shoulder. 

Fuck, he probably ran into something as he dashed to the basement.

Well, that was going to hurt later.

~~~~~~

Changkyun did, infact, try to tell you he was fine when he got back. “Y/n I-“ “Shut up Changkyun.” You snapped for the tenth time in the past five minutes. 

You’d spent the whole three, almost four, hours while the boys were gone worrying. 

You had given Hyungwon some medicine for his bruised chest and face, cleaned them up and sent him to sleep away the pain. 

Ever since then you had sat curled up beside Shownu on the couch watching the door, waiting for the other three boys to get back. So to say you were mad when you heard Changkyun went off on his own and got injured would be an understatement. 

You had sat him on a chair and demanded he strip his upper body so you could check his chest. You ignored Minhyuk's comment of, “If you wanted his clothes off you didn’t need him to be injured.” And wiped the ashes off of Changkyuns skin with a warm rag. 

“Please don’t be m-“ Changkyun tried again, hand grabbing the wrist you were using to clean the small burn on his cheek. “Of course I’m mad, Changkyun.” You cut him off, pulling your arm from his hold. 

“I specifically told you to be safe and you came back like this.” He sighed and tilted his head, looking at you through his black bangs. “I know and I’m sorry I scared you.” 

You ran a hand over your face and leaned back. “You can’t just say sorry and expect me not to be upset Changkyun.” The Maknaes shoulders dropped and he fell further into his seat. 

“It’s not all his fault, Y/n, we let him go alone.” Wonho added guiltily. You shook your head as you went back to patching up Changkyuns wound, moving onto the chest one. “It’s nobody's fault, and I’m not mad at him, I’m just mad in general that he was hurt.” You admitted. 

It was true, you weren’t mad at Changkyun, just irritated he didn’t listen, again. Changkyun never listened and you wondered if it was a trait you hated or would grow to endear. Either way, right now you were irritated by it. 

“Princess, you don’t need to be mad. Changkyun is fine, Hyungwon is going to be okay. Our clan is fine.” Shownu reassured. You sent him a small smile and finished wrapping Changkyuns chest wound. 

“Lean forward, my love.” You ordered Changkyun so you could check his back for more burns. He did so with a small smile, happy to hear you weren’t mad at him; he turned around so he straddled the small wooden chair. 

You breathed a sigh of relief; there were no more burns. You wrapped your arms around his bare waist and leaned against his back, your lips brushed his neck as you laid your face on his shoulder. He felt a heat he had only felt since meeting you. “I adore you, Changkyun. I don’t like seeing you hurt.” 

It was a small confession, one just for him. His heart rate sped up. He turned to press his face into your hair, inhaling. 

Changkyun was in love with you, with the way you cared for them, the way you came into their lives when they needed you most. He knew the others felt the same way, but you had a way of making each of them seem special. 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, who knew when he would get it again.


	10. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition.  
Or in which you wondered how something so small could have such an effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut at the beginning, it’s very bad. Sorry!  
You can skip the beginning, but after the ~ is important to the story!

A few days had passed and Hyungwon was slowly healing. His face was less swollen and bruised, but his torso was still an issue. Because everyone was worried about the dark purple splotches and the constant pain he had, you decided to take him to Taehyung; the closest thing to a doctor you guys had. 

The boys had set off that morning, leaving you and Jooheon still asleep because the two of you were so tightly intertwined. 

You woke up warm, rolling over you came face to face with Jooheon. He was still asleep, cheeks swollen as his face was pressed firmly to his pillow. The blanket had slid down his bare waist, the exposed skin just begging you to touch it. 

You reached out and nuzzled under his chin, placing a few kisses to his pulse. He mumbled something too quiet for you to hear before you felt his arms wrap around you. 

“Baby?” He whispered groggily, hands finding a place on your hips through Shownu’s sweater you had stolen. You hmmed and placed another kiss to his neck. Jooheon groaned low in his throat and pulled your hips closer. You felt his erection pressing firmly to your thigh as you moved your leg in between his to be more comfortable. 

You heard his breath catch in his throat before he started to pull away. 

He looked flustered as he started to let go of you and scoot away. You whined at his action. “No… Joo, stay!” You requested. Jooheon straightened his spine as he looked over at you, a pretty flush on his cheeks. 

“I’m cold.” You mumbled, reaching out for him. 

“I-I gotta go I-“ He mumbled holding the blanket over his erection. You wanted to laugh at his cuteness but you were irritated; you just wanted him lay with you, even if you were seducing him also. 

“I don’t care Jooheonnie, come here.” You requested, crawling towards him. He positively groaned at the sight. And within a second he had you pinned to the bed, lips on yours.

“You’re too much… too much…” he muttered against your mouth. You hummed and lifted your hips to his, he moaned into your mouth. “It’s okay, Jooheon.” You assured, sliding a thigh in between his.

Jooheon moaned into your mouth as he rolled his hips against yours, your thigh providing him the perfect friction for his aching erection. His hands found their home under your shirt, fingers wandering around your bra. 

You gasped and kissed the side of his neck as he pushed your thigh out of the way and instead rolled his hips against your core. “J-Jooheon!” You moaned, fingernails scraping his back. He growled at the beautiful sound, lips finding yours again. 

His tongue fought with yours before he rolled his hips faster, both of your moans becoming louder and more often. 

“Louder baby, moan for me!” Jooheon commanded. It was hard to believe that this boy hadn’t done this before, that he was actually shy and got flustered sooner than any of the others. He leaned down and sucked a spot on your neck and that set you off. 

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him closer. “Jooheon! Jooheon!” You exclaimed as you pushed your hips against him, chasing your orgasm. “Fuck!” Jooheon choked and his hips stuttered. 

He rested his head on your chest as the two of you caught your breath. You let out a breathless laugh and ran a hand through his curls. 

When the two of you finally caught your breath you smiled at the blush that was across his cheeks. 

Jooheon leaned over you with a smile and pressed a kiss to your nose, looking at you so gently, as if you were a prize; you wondered if that’s what you looked at the boys like too. 

“Let’s change.” You suggested after a few more kisses to his lips. He hummed against your skin before pulling away and offering you a hand. 

After the two of you had changed you walked into the hallway, now dressed in a huge hoodie Jooheon had dug out for you and some warm socks. 

“Finally decided to come out, huh?” You heard a familiar voice coo as you walked into the living room, small smile playing at your lips. 

You froze, when had the boys gotten back? 

“Thought you’d be tired, exhausting morning.” Minhyuk added to Wonho’s earlier statement. You snapped your head up and saw all of the boys sprawled around the living room, some with smirks or teasing grins and others with pouts or expressions of jealousy. 

“When’d you guys get back?” You questioned with your hands on your hips. 

Some of the boys eyes wondered, looking at the soft skin of your exposed legs, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for you to steal their clothes, but after what they’d just heard it’s hard not to let their minds wonder. 

“Long enough time hear it all, baby.” Changkyun answered, black hair covering his eyes, blocking you from seeing them, but the tongue to his cheek told you he was jealous.

You hummed and strolled to the couch Minhyuk sat on, taking a seat on his thighs. “That’s nice, have fun?” You inquired as Hyungwon, ever the gentleman, reached over and pulled the hoodie over your legs more. You giggled and blew him a kiss in response. 

“So much fun, but I think Jooheon had more fun than us.” Minhyuk answered as he pressed a finger to the hickey forming on your neck, you knew it’d be purple and red later. 

“Sure did.” Jooheon added as he walked in holding a cup of coffee.

The boys could see the small half moon marks of your nails on his shoulder. You wondered if he purposely chose a loose shirt to show off. It’s not like they wouldn’t have noticed something was up, both of you guys had marks and swollen lips, it was obvious. 

“We didn’t have sex, if that’s what you were wondering.” You stayed off handedly. The boys choked. Jooheons face turned a deep red. “Y-y/n!” Shownu spluttered. You giggled at their expressions and sat back against Minhyuk's chest.

“You should have phrased it as: you didn’t have sex, yet.” Wonho corrected with a wink. You nodded in agreement and the boys flushed again. 

“Okay! Enough of this talk, we have some stuff to do today!” Kihyun said with a clap of his hands, earning everyone’s attention. “Didn’t you already take Hyungwonnie to get checked?” You asked with a tilt of your head, intertwining your hand with Minhyuks and resting it in your lap. 

“We did; his rib is just bruised by the way, but Seokjin let us know that EXO urgently needed us to bring you over.” Shownu explained as he leaned his elbows forward and onto his knees. “Really? How weird.” You commented with a small shrug before slipping off of Minhyuk's lap. 

Hyungwon hurriedly pulled down the edge of your hoodie. 

“Might as well let it go, we’ll see eventually.” Changkyun said with a small smirk playing at his lips. You rolled your eyes and pressed a kiss to Hyungwons hair. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He smiled, you saw a glint of something you’d never seen in Hyungwons eyes before, mischief. “Can I have a kiss?” He murmured with a small eye smile, pointing to his mouth. You laughed and pressed your swollen lips against his. You pulled away amused.

“Not you too!” You joked after, placing a kiss on his brow before going to change. 

~~~~~~

You were bombarded as soon as you entered the familiar tunnel.

“Y/n! Thank god you're here!” Jongin yelled, pulling on his hair. He ran over and pulled on your wrist, pulling you from Shownu’s hold. “Woah! What’s happening?” You inquired, stopping the tanned boy in his place.

“We got a bit of an issue.” Chanyeol's deep voice answered. You sent the taller man a head nod urging him to continue. 

“We found a kid two nights ago, he won’t stop crying. We figured you’d be able to calm him down because just keeps crying for his mom and you're a girl so.” Chanyeol continued, motioning towards you.

You furrowed your brows. They found a child?

“Where’d you find him? How?” Kihyun beat you to asking.

“Sehun, Tao, and Yixing heard crying yesterday morning, just outside the tunnel. The poor kid was covered in blood and crying, they couldn’t just leave him. We think his mom was killed by Cranks.” Junmyeon answered. “That’s not even the worst part; he’s already showing symptoms of infection, and he’s like four.” 

The boys gasped behind you. You’d never heard of a child showing symptoms so young, occasionally a ten or nine year old would, but never a four year old.

You unzipped your jacket determinedly and placed it on the chair Hyungwon had been gently helped into. 

“Take me to him.” You demanded. With a nod Junmyeon grabbed your wrist and led you further into the hideout, the closer you got, the louder the crying. 

He led you to the familiar area Baekhyun was always lying in, you noticed a ring of EXO members frantically trying to calm the wailing child. 

“Come on, Taemin. You’re okay now, little one.” You heard Kyungsoo cooing at the kid.

Taemin was small, even for a four year old. He was skinny and had a few bruises on his face, his eyes red and swollen from crying. It looked like the boys had tried to wipe him down but he still had some dirty and dried blood stuck to his face. 

He was seated in Baekhyun's lap holding a pillow to his face tightly. He was so small, and so scared.

“T, it’s fine, baby.” Baekhyun whispered, placing a kiss to the toddlers black messy curls. 

You shuddered as you saw Baekhyun's state, he had a bunch of chunks of his hair missing as if ripped out, the empty areas looked painful and raw. You shook your head, you were here to take care of Taemin, not Baekhyun right now.

You stepped closer to the bed, laying a hand on Kris’ back. “Guys there’s too many of you, he’s scared.” You called over Taemins crying. 

The boys looked at you and sighed in relief. “Oh god, Y/n please make him stop crying.” Sehun requested with a hand on his temple. 

You smiled as Yixing scooted off the bed and made room for you, pulling some of the boys away to give you and Taemin space.

Baekhyun sent you a smile that turned into a grimace when Taemin's voice cracked as he cried. Poor kid must have been crying forever. 

“Hey…” you murmured, tapping the pillow to get Taemin's attention, but his eyes were tightly squeezed shut as he cried. Very carefully you began pulling the pillow out of the toddlers arms. Taemin's eyes snapped open at the movement.

“Oh so cute…” you cooed. Taemin had wide brown eyes, looking at you without moving, he really was an adorable child. 

“Hi, sweetie.” You whispered with a gentle smile as he whimpered and hiccuped into the pillow. His face screwed up like he was going to cry again and you tsked. “Oh no, honey it’s okay. We’re friends, Taeminnie.” His face relaxed a little but that didn’t stop the fresh tears from falling down his face. 

“How about Tae Tae, can I call you that?” You asked with a tilt of your head, scooting a little closer to the toddler. He scrutinized you for a moment before giving you a slight nod. You smiled. 

“Okay, Tae Tae how about you come out here a little so we can play, hm?” You tempted, reaching towards the side of the bed to grab a small stuffed elephant you saw Jongdae trying to shove at the child. Taemin's eyes followed your movement before he stood from Baekhyun's lap and walked a little closer, reaching for the toy. “There you go, honey.” You cooed, trying time pass him the toy. 

He reached towards it and tried to grab it but his hand wasn’t complying, he couldn’t close his fingers around the toy to hold it. You cringed, Junmyeon has mentioned he was showing signs, and apparently his hands were his paralysis.

Taemin stomped on the mattress, frustrated he couldn't take it.

“N-Noona!” He cried, small, high pitched voice full of despair. Your heart ached, he just wanted to hold the toy, why did life have to be so hard on him. 

“Shhh, Tae look, it’s fine look.” You murmured. You placed a hand on his small hips and pulled him to sit criss cross on the bed and set the toy in his lap. “See, Taeminnie can still hold it.” You cooed wiping a tear from the toddlers eye. 

Taemin giggled. He turned to look over your shoulder and smiled, all gummy. Showing all his missing baby teeth.

“Look Seok Hyungie! Taeminnie has the baby!” Taemin exclaimed as he laid a limp hand on the toy. “Hyung is very proud Taemin!” Came Minseok's call back, you could hear the smile in his voice and felt a smidgen of hope that Taemin could help him while Luhan was gone. 

The boys had told you his boyfriend had been taken when you had asked why he was so quiet and sad when you visited.

You briefly noticed Kris help Baekhyun out of the bed and saw him begin leading the boys over to the seating area to give you some space.

“Ah, T your hands dirty, don’t do that.” Kyungsoo scolded gently, pulling the toddler’s fingers out of his mouth before he walked off. 

You requested for one of the boys to get you some wipes to clean up the toddler, Tao grabbed them quickly. 

“That’s nasty Tae, ew!” You teased, holding his hands in yours so he wouldn’t try again. Taemin scrunched up his nose. “Nassy, ew!” He mimicked with a shake of his head.

The boys laughed quietly. You smiled and wanted to squeeze the small boy to you. “Tae, can Noona clean you up?” You asked, pulling out a baby wipe, briefly wondering where exactly EXO got so many random supplies. Taemin hummed in response so you took that as a yes, cleaning his hands first so he wouldn’t get the dried blood and dirt from his hands in his mouth. 

You grabbed Taemin's ankles and gently pulled him across the bed, laying his small feet in your lap. He squealed in delight as he was pulled across the blankets, the elephant long forgotten. 

You wiped his face down, liking it so much better without the tear tracks and blood on the toddlers face. 

You grabbed his arms and stood him back up. He was only about eye level with you as you sat on the bed and he stood. “All done!” You cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek. He beamed and threw his arms up. “Done!” He repeated. 

You laughed and placed a hand on the back of his head and one on his back before leaning over, biting and blowing on his cheek playfully. Taemin's laughter bounced off the walls, his soft squeals the most beautiful sound you could remember. 

You pulled away when he was out of breath, face flushed. He pouted a little. “Again!” You snorted and did as he requested. 

When you pulled away and stood from the bed Taemin was right there, stumbling over the blankets to get to the edge. “Up! Up please!” 

You were sure you looked absolutely whipped and couldn’t give a shit as you pulled the toddler onto your hip. His little cheek leaned against your chest.

You carried him over to where the rest of the groups were sitting, acting like they hadn’t been listening in as you played with the boy, but the way they watched the two of you, you knew otherwise.

“You hungry Taeminnie?” Junmyeon questioned with a smile, he looked so relieved Taemin wasn’t crying anymore. Taemin shook his head and opened and closed his hand a few times, he must have gotten the feeling back, he looked at his hand strangely, you wondered how it felt to suddenly gain the feeling back, maybe you’d ask Kihyun or Baekhyun some time. 

“Look.” Taemin mumbled, waving his hand in your face. You nodded and placed a kiss to his palm. “I know, so cool.” You responded, not really sure what to say. He didn’t seem to notice and giggled before sticking his fingers in his mouth and tucking his head under your chin. 

The boys watched as you pulled a spare blanket off the back of the couch, Yixing and Jongin leaning off of it for you with a curious look. You balanced Taemin on your hip as you spread the blanket on the small rug by the heater in the middle of the room. 

You settled Taemin on it and looked around for toys before remembering seeing a small pile of toys next to the bed like they were trying to bribe Taemin to stop crying. “I’ll be right back, Taeminnie.” You mumbled to the child before walking away to grab the toys. 

You heard the sniffles as soon as you had collected the toys. “Aw, Taemin, Noona said she was going to be right back.” You heard Tao try and explain. You hurried over. 

Taemin was standing where you left him with his face scrunched up, his hands pulling on the edge of his shirt. The boys were all staring wide eyed at the toddler, not knowing what to do. You rolled your eyes. 

You threw the pile of toys onto the blanket before sitting down and tapping Taemin's cheek. “Taeminnie, I brought you your toys. Don’t you want to play?” Taemin huffed before climbing into your lap and wrapping your arm around him by himself. You stifled a laugh.

“You don’t want to play?” You tried again. Taemin puffed a breathe against your neck and shook his head with a pout. “Noona hold me!” He demanded with a little pout. You did laugh this time. “I am holding you, Taemin.” He huffed, exasperated, like you just weren’t getting what he was saying.

Abruptly, you saw Wonho jump to the spot Taemin was once in across from you on the blanket. “Guess I’ll just play toys with Noona then.” He said, grabbing a car from the pile. You smiled at him and laughed as he smirked and began to obnoxiously act like he was playing with the car. 

Taemin watched curiously before finally climbing off your lap, scrutinizing Wonho with squinted eyes. 

“Those cars are super fast!” Taemin stated. You wondered how Taemin even knew about cars, they have been irrelevant since you were a child, if people on the rare occasion were allowed to travel there were only trains. “My mama telled me that before.” Well, that answered that.

Wonho hummed in acknowledgement before passing Taemin the car. “Show me how fast they can go.” Taemin giggled and accepted the car.

He played for a while by himself, occasionally walking up to one of the boys looking for praises or some sort of acknowledgement. 

“My mama isn’t coming back, huh?” Taemin suddenly asked. You froze, you heard someone drop something and expected Taemin to be crying or something, but he looked rather unaffected. 

“No, honey. We don’t think she is.” Minseok finally answered. Taemin shrugged. “That’s okay, daddy is gone too.” You almost flinched at the calm tone but dark words.

You curled an arm around his waist and pulled the toddler into your lap. “Hey, baby. It’s okay to be upset, but just know that we’re going to take care of you. All your Hyungs and Noona will take care of you, Tae.” Taemin sniffled and nodded his head. “You can cry, you're allowed to miss them.” 

Taemin cried quietly. You had wrapped him into a blanket, and once he passed out you laid him in Chanyeol's arms so he could put him to bed. 

You and the boys left shortly after, with you promising to watch Taemin for them and visiting often. EXO were worried that Taemin would lose it when he woke up and you weren’t there, but you reassured them that they could handle it as long as they were calm and patient.

That night you and the boys had all crawled into bed together like you had done when Hyungwon was injured.

“I feel so bad for him.” Kihyun murmured against your neck. Shownu stretched behind you, throwing an arm around your waist. You nodded and pressed your lips to his forehead. “Me too, Ki. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of little Taemin? Or of the smut? I know it’s bad, so sorry guys!


	11. Betrayal Is The Worst Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a part to play.  
Or in which huge mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has attempted rape/ assault, I would say it would be okay to skip, but there is plot in it so... I’m sorry!

The boys were doing exactly as Namjoon had instructed them to, but that didn’t make the pain any easier for them to handle. 

Just knowing that they were keeping a secret from you had them kicking themselves. It wasn’t fair to you, to put you in a position like this, but Junmyeon had reassured them a million times that it was easier this way and that you would forgive them. 

They kept telling themselves that as soon as you found out it was for the immunes, you wouldn’t be upset, or they hoped you wouldn’t be. 

Today was the day, and they had to follow through with the plan no matter what.

~~~~~~ 

Another month had passed since you guys had faked Hyungwons death. Things were calmer than they had been in a long time. 

You sat on Hyungwons lap, straddling him as you placed a gentle kiss on his bruised cheek, at least his nose had healed, but the cheek that was once black with bruises was now an old yellow color. He still had some trouble taking deep breaths; Taehyung said it would be a while before the internal bruising healed itself.

“Is your chest feeling okay today?” You looked up at him to ask, being extremely careful of jostling him too much. He nodded and leaned his forehead on yours. “That’s good, sweetheart.” You breathed against his lips. 

He glanced at your lips, and back at your eyes before leaning forward for a kiss. You smiled at the action and rubbed your thumb back and forth across the pulse in his neck, he moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wider. 

Before you could get too carried away, an arm pulled you out of his lap. “Hey!” Hyungwon growled, reaching an arm towards you, but didn’t lean too far so it would cause pain.

You bit your lip at his cute upset expression and chuckled. 

“Where’s my kiss, hm?” Wonho said with a wiggle of his brows as he set you on the ground. You giggled and wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck.

His lips moved with yours for a moment, you felt his tongue swipe at your bottom lip before he pulled away with an adoring smile, eyes sparkling. 

Unknown to you, his mind was racing. 

They knew that you would be upset, but to what degree? What if you left them? You had lived on the streets before, you could do it again. They couldn’t live with themselves if that happened, if you left them. They adored you, cherished your affection, loved you. It would ruin them. 

It would be easier if they would just be allowed to tell you about the plan, but they needed it to seem real. They couldn’t risk being caught in the act and getting not only themselves, but their friends, and you caught by the guards. And with that thought in mind, he played his part. 

“Can you take Kihyun to Jimin today? He wanted some more samples to test with yours.” Wonho said, and if you noticed his voice waver, you didn’t call him out on it. You hummed against his cheek, placing a kiss to his neck and backing off with a nod. 

“Of course, no problem.” He sighed, but played it off; no matter how much he wanted to tell you, he couldn’t. 

Wonho placed another kiss to your lips before patting your ass playfully and walking away. 

You giggled, and he felt even more guilty, by the looks in the others eyes, he knew they felt the same.

~~~~~~

“Ki, are you ready yet?” You questioned, popping a head into the dining room where the boys were whispering, going silent when you popped in. You raised a brow, but didn’t find the behavior too suspicious. 

Kihyun nodded, and with a smile stood up shakily to grab his crutches. “You guys sure this can’t wait until tomorrow?” You asked with a pout, Kihyuns legs weren’t that bad today, but tomorrow could be better. 

“No can do, princess.” Shownu responded. He pressed a kiss to your hair, a silent apology. You pouted before placing a kiss to his mouth and walking to the front door.

“I’ll wait outside, Kihyunnie!” You cooed as you walked outside. 

“Hyungs… I don’t feel good about this.” Changkyun whispered, watching Kihyun adjust his crutches. Sighs resonated from every seat in the dining room. 

“None of us do, Kyun, but we need to do something, and this is the first plan we’ve had that could work.” Minhyuk responded, ruffling the youngest’ hair. Changkyun sighed and rested his cheek on the table. 

“We’ll be right behind you guys.” Shownu reassured Kihyun, letting him know they’d stick to the plan. 

Kihyun nodded and with a reluctant sigh, stepped outside into the cold air. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the weather, but he suddenly felt three times sicker when you immediately sent him a beautiful smile and slowed your steps to keep up with his. 

The two of you walked for a while, taking longer than usual because of Kihyuns crutches trying to stumble through the snow. 

After a little while, he sat down on the edge of a broken gutter and stretched his legs in front of him.

You swore you saw a few shadows, but Kihyun knew the area better than you, he definitely would have noticed. 

“We shouldn’t take a break here, it’s too open.” You whispered. Kihyun shook his head and focused on rubbing his knees. “We’re okay, just sit here for a little.” 

You looked around and pursed your lips before taking a seat beside him and nuzzling your cold nose into his neck. 

He sighed and cupped your cheek, placing a kiss to your nose, then lips. You giggled and he couldn’t help but taste your lips again. 

“Oh, so you did actually follow through and bring us an immune!” A deep voice boomed. You jumped away from Kihyun with wide eyes. “And a girl too! How bout some sugar for me too, dollface!” 

You got onto your feet quickly, standing in front of Kihyun. There were four men, they were wearing all black, facemasks and all. They were guards. 

You turned towards Kihyun, pulling on his arm and trying to help him stand up. But he didn’t budge.

“Come on, girlie! Give us a little show!” The men catcalled and whistled at you as they came closer. You saw Kihyun clench his jaw at the men’s words, but he otherwise didn’t move. 

“Ki, honey, I know your legs hurt but we need to go now.” You said frantically, trying to pass him his crutches. He slumped down a little before bowing his head. “I’m sorry, we’re so sorry.” He grimaced. You furrowed your brow, confused. 

A hand pulled at the back of your jacket. Kihyun’s eyes were wide, panicked. This was not part of the plan, the boys should have been here by now.

You screamed as the pulled you from Kihyun. “I must say, pretty for an immune.” The man breathed through his mask, the other men laughed.

You tried to turn around to look at Kihyun, ask him what was happening, tell him to stop playing around, but the four men circled you. You felt like an animal, trapped, caged in. 

You hadn’t felt like this in so long, you felt the tears well up in your eyes. 

One of the men tsked. “Don’t cry, doll, we’ll take you somewhere fun.” You flinched away from the hand that stroked your cheek.

“K-kihyun!” You screamed. The men found it hilarious. “Aww… no use crying for the Crank, you were a trade.” You scrunched up your face. 

“W-what?” You mumbled. “Caught him wandering around yesterday, said he had someone more interesting to give us in exchange for his life.” Another man answered, wrapping a hand around your coat, trying to pull it open. 

“Don’t touch me! Stop touching me!” You wailed, pushing the men away. “Kihyun!” Your breathing started getting frantic. 

They had betrayed you, you had loved them and they betrayed you horribly, leaving you to fend for yourself. 

“I said don’t fucking touch me!” You screamed, stomping on one of their feet. 

Before you realized, you were on the ground, hand on your cheek. You spat blood out of the corner of your mouth. They had backhanded you. “Stay still, bitch!” The man who hit you yelled. You flinched with a whimper, hiding your face in your arm. 

“I think she told you to leave her alone!” Came a yell, Jooheon. “And what do you think you’re going to do with that, kid?” One of the men taunted. You peeked under your arm and noticed that Jooheon held a gun. 

The same gun he had saved you with, you were livid, so mad you wondered if this is what having The Flare felt like. Was this some sort of game? Set you up, just to come save you, make themselves look good? 

Pathetic. 

Jooheon laughed. “Well, we’re going to shoot you.” The men scoffed. “Yeah? You and who els- ow fuck!” The shortest of the guards yelled as he collapsed, a gunshot went through his knee. 

You flinched at the loud noises and covered your ears. 

You could hear a few more before you uncovered your ears and sat up from the frozen ground, your tears frozen on your face; the trails on your cheeks felt that way at least. You choked on your tears.

“Y/n! you’re okay, love.” Minhyuk cried as he rushed over, the boys following close behind. 

You flinched and scooted back, out of his reach. “Don't come closer!” You cried, throwing your hands in front of your face. They froze a few feet in front of you.

“It’s over, Y/n. You’re safe.” Shownu whispered. 

You wrapped your arms around your knees, hugging them to your chest. “Safe? Safe!” You screamed, the boys flinched. You coughed, blood pooling in a pile on the asphalt. 

“Y-you guys b-betrayed me!” You stuttered, rocking softly. “No. No, it was a pla-“ Jooheon tried. 

“I loved you guys! I loved you!” You interrupted, throwing a nearby rock at them. They barely flinched, too stunned by your words. 

They knew you loved them, they could feel it in your smiles, laughter, your kisses; they loved you the moment they brought you back, you cared for them, gave them the affection they never had before, and this is how they treated you… Hearing you admit it aloud made them feel ten times more disgusting. 

“I loved you…” You mumbled as if feeling stunned you admitted it. You buried your face behind your hands, shaking as you licked your blood stained lips. 

“We love you, Y/n. W-we love you so, so much, babygirl.” Wonho breathed, feeling so relieved to admit it.

“Don’t lie to me! Don’t tell me that bullshit, acting like you care!” You yelled, voice cracking from a combination of the dropping temperatures and the overuse of your voice.

Wonho flinched as if punched, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

“We’re not lying Y/n, it’s a misunderstanding.” Kihyun said, reaching to grab your sleeve. You jumped out of reach. 

“You!” You growled. You couldn’t help it, you jumped at him, punching at his chest, albeit weakly, as you screamed.

“I screamed for you! I screamed and screamed! Where were you!” You pounded on his chest, he wrapped his arms around you, letting you do as you wanted. “I know, I know, love.” He whispered.

“I’m right here, we’re here, baby.” You made a sound of frustration.

“I needed you. I need you.” You repeated, almost a whisper. 

He would never unhear the terror in your voice, the desperate cries of his name. Kihyun watched his tears drop onto the back of your coat and rolling off, your hits got weaker until he could barely even feel the movement. 

They sat there for a while, even after the movement stopped, until the sun started going down. 

“I-is she asleep?” Hyungwon whispered, chewing on his nails. Kihyun gently rolled you over in his lap. He nodded. 

Changkyun reached over and wiped the blood from the corner of your lip, your cheek already swelling up. The Maknae whimpered and shook his head. 

Minhyuk stood up with a sigh, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand before walking over to the four bodies on the ground and searching through their pockets. 

After searching the third man's pockets, he pulled out a ring full of keys. “Namjoon and Junmyeon owe us the fucking world.” He mumbled, tossing the keys to Shownu. 

He pulled his hood over his head, and began walking towards their home, not sparing the boys a glance.

Wonho scooped you into his hold, you didn’t even make a noise, exhausted. 

The boys cried the whole walk home, and even more so when they pulled your torn jacket from your body, replacing it with a sweater and then had to clean the dried blood from your cheek.

~~~~~~~

In the simplest of words, you felt like absolute shit in the morning. You were angry and absolutely heartbroken. But you were mainly disappointed. 

Disappointed in yourself for still wanting them. For feeling a warmth under your skin when you saw that they had changed you and tucked you into bed. That they had pulled your hair up and out of your face, your cheek was cleaned of any blood. 

You climbed out of bed and grabbed a duffle bag from the closet, you couldn’t stay with them right now. 

You had to get away, maybe go stay with Baekhyun or help BTS with research. Anywhere was better than being with the boys who had set you up to be taken away.

You threw on one of your hoodies and grabbed your bag, determined to leave without having to see any of them.

Of course your determination didn’t really matter when they were all sitting in the living room, right where you needed to walk through. As you stepped towards the door someone grabbed the bag strap from your shoulder. 

“Where are you going?” Shownu asked as he held the strap. You glared at him and pushed his hand off. “Away from here.” Someone inhaled sharply.

“No, it’s storming out Y/n.” Shownu responded, voice firm. You spun around, livid. “Oh? So now you care?” 

His eyes flashed with regret, he looked at his feet and took a step back.

“Can you just listen to the story before misunderstanding?” Wonho snapped, standing from his spot on the couch. You felt like someone had hit you again.

“Misunderstanding?” You scoffed, dropping the bag to the ground you walked right into his space. 

“What’s there to misunderstand when I was almost raped Hoseok!” You cried, finger poking his chest. He looked guilty, good. 

“It wouldn’t have gotten to that point, Y/n. We wouldn’t have let it, we swear to you.” Minhyuk pleaded as he blocked the front door, scared you were going to turn back around and walk out.

“Really?” You growled, fresh tears burning your eyes as they fell. “Were you the one that had strangers touching you? Groping you? Mocking you?” You cried. 

“Come on doll give us a dance!” You mimicked, scratching your arms. Kihyun made a move to embrace you but the look you sent him made him stop in his place.

The boys all flinched, avoiding eye contact; their hearts were racing in fear and disappointment. “I trusted you guys and you just traded me like some kind of whore!” 

“Don’t say that!” Jooheon cried, “Please stop, we get it!” You sniffled and clutched your chest, at the look on his face or the tone of his voice, you weren’t sure. 

“Do you? Do you though?” You whispered. You took a second before turning around and walking towards the door; fuck the bag, you just wanted to leave. 

“Move.” You demanded Minhyuk. He shook his head. “Minhyuk, move.” You tried once more.

“Please, please just listen first.” He requested. You scrunched up your face in anger and growled. “Get out of my way.” He didn’t budge. You pushed his chest. 

“Minhyuk!” He cried but only stayed in his spot. You went to push him again, but he snatched your wrist. “You’re one of us, Y/n. You belong with us.” You pulled your arm out of his grip with a glare. 

“P-please!” Changkyuns voice sounded small. You closed your eyes at the sound of desperation in the maknaes voice. “Just twenty minutes!” He added as he wiped his eyes.

You couldn’t give in that easily, just because the baby wanted you to stay didn’t mean you had to give in; but it was your baby, your mind corrected you.

“Fifteen?” Came an even softer voice, wavering but still as pure as you recalled. And with one glance at the owner you knew you’d have to accept. Hyungwon was doubled over holding his rib, he was a few feet away as if he tried to walk over but the pain was too much.

You cursed yourself for caring so much. 

“You have fifteen minutes and then I’m gone.” 

The boys didn’t waste a moment. 

“BTS and EXO came up with a plan to get the immunes back!” Jooheon cried as soon as the words were out of your mouth. 

You raised a brow and crossed your arms, leaning against the bookshelf by the door. You saw Kihyun keep giving you side glances like he was scared you were going to run out at any moment. 

“Our part in the plan was to get some keys off a head guard and give them to Sehun so they could get into the old hospital and figure out where the immunes are being kept.” Shownu continued for Jooheon. The younger was shaking too much to continue. It broke your heart, but the events of last night stung more. 

“And why wasn’t I told this? Why did you do it like that!” You spat. “Y/n, we were told not to, that it was better until we had already done our part to let you know, Namjoon and Junmyeon practically demanded it. And we… we didn’t mean for it to turn out like that...” Wonho answered with a small shake of his head. “T-they promised you’d forgive us…” 

Minhyuk leaned against the front door, running a hand through his hair. “I-it was supposed to be easy… We acted like we had an immune to trade for Kihyuns life, and the rest of us follow closely behind, jumping out at the first sign of guards-“

“But I slowed them down.” Hyungwon cut in, he had practically chewed his nails to the cuticle at this point. “I-I couldn't keep up… and by the time w-we got there…” He choked and dug his hands into his knees. “I-I’m so sorry… it’s my fault.” 

You wanted to comfort him so bad, it wasn’t his fault his injuries weren’t healed yet, but it did sound like they had a solid plan and his injuries got in the way.

It’s not his fault, but that didn’t make you feel any better about being violated. 

“Then why didn’t you stop it, Kihyun?” You practically growled. At him you were the most upset. You had cried for him, screamed for him as they harassed you. 

You trusted that he could have helped you somehow, even with his infection attacking his legs. You would have fought for any of the boys, no matter in what state.

Kihyun flinched back. “I-I was expecting the others! We had a p-plan!” He cried. “I don’t know! I didn’t know what to do, it was only one minute and then the others showed up, I swear I was going to do something! I promise you!” His legs shook as he stood up as if he was going to make a move towards you. 

“Yeah well that minute felt like a fucking lifetime to me!” You cried, your hands were shaking as you pointed at yourself. “Your actions speak louder than your promises!” 

You put a hand in your hair and slid to the floor. The edge of the bookshelf pushed against your spine but you didn’t care. 

“I love you guys. And I’m fucking hating myself for it right now!” You yelled as you looked up at them. The tears rolled over your cheeks nonstop, you lips quivering and breath choked as you sobbed. 

You felt a hand on your hair and pushed it away angrily. “Don’t touch me! You don’t have the right!” You yelled. Shownu sat back on his heels. They weren’t sure what to do at this point, what to say. 

“We love you, Y/n. Nobody will ever touch you again.” Changkyun said as he got to his feet and crouched down onto the floor in front of you. You cried harder, the intensity in his tone had you looking up at him. 

“What can we do to show you?” He added once he saw you were looking at him; mainly you were looking at his swollen eyes and bitten, cracked lips. 

You didn’t know how to answer his question. It wasn’t as if you didn’t believe him, despite what you led them to believe last night, you knew the boys held you fond to their hearts. The possessiveness they displayed when around their friends, (and sometimes each other) the kisses they placed onto your skin when they thought you were asleep, they had always showed that they had loved you. 

But you felt disgusting; disgusted with yourself most definitely, disgusted with the guards even moreso, but none of it was at them, never at them. 

“I-I don’t know if I can trust you guys.” You settled on, throat protesting from all the yelling you’ve done. His eyes dimmed and you wanted to hit yourself for being the reason. 

“Stay.” Hyungwon’s voice cracked. “Stay and we’ll show you. Just don’t leave.” He begged. “I-we can’t handle it if you go.” He admitted, rubbing the tear stains from his cheek. 

You dropped your head back against the bookshelf with a sigh. Before you knew it, you agreed to stay. 

~~~~~~

It took some time to get used to them again. You spent more time at EXO or BTS’s hideaways than ever before for the first few days. Things were awkward; the boys noticed little things at first. 

You refused to sleep with them unless they were completely clothed and kept a distance. You had started showering only when they were asleep, or when you had thought they were. You bunched up in layers all the time, even when the fireplace was lit. The thing that really got on the boys was the way you would sometimes scratch at yourself, more than a few times Taehyung had sent you back with bandages on your arms or neck. 

Arguably, the worst part was that EXO and BTS knew about what had occurred. They suspected it and the truth came out in a meeting while you had been watching Taemin. 

Each of the clans felt guilty then, as if it was all their faults, but the X Clan had long accepted that it was their fault and nobody else’s. They had created the plan, it wasn’t anyone’s fault it backfired.

You noticed things too. The boys had begun to go out of their way to make you comfortable. They gave you space, never touched you. And if they accidentally had a slip of a hand on your skin they looked close to tears as they apologized, you always waved it off. 

When one of the other clans would flirt, as they often did, one of your clan members would be in front of you in an instant glaring at the member or yelling a warning. You couldn’t say you didn’t appreciate their efforts, but it was hard. 

It was hard to be around the men you loved and not touch them, not express your affection to them. You knew they thought the same, on more than one occasion you caught the boys slipping up; a hand on yours, a breath on your cheek, even a small slippery confession. You never called them out because you wanted it just as much as they did. 

~~~~~~

Shownu was the easiest to makeup with. You had always appreciated his calm aura, his presence never demanded anything and he always gave you a sweet smile before asking how you were. 

It was a week after you decided to stay. You were just coming back in from seeing Taehyung, he had taken more samples from you, and it was pretty late. 

You threw your coat onto the side table and, out of habit, taken a seat directly next to Shownu, thighs touching. “How are you?” He questioned, true to his record. You were tired and had sighed before leaning against his shoulder. If was shocked he didn’t give it away. 

“Hmm, that bad? Maybe you should take a day to rest.” He murmured quietly, so to not disturb the others reading probably. But a few of them were playing video games rather loudly so that probably wasn’t why. 

He said it as a suggestion, but you knew it was because the boys were upset with you being out so much alone, though they never voiced it, you had seen the sad glances as they would wave you goodbye. 

“Maybe I will.” You responded, voice just as quiet as his. This time, you saw his eyes light up a little. You smiled.

“We’ve missed you.” He had murmured against your temple. “Missed you guys too.” You responded, a relief it felt like. 

Shownu smiled as you lifted your face to his to say those words. Very slowly he lifted his hand to cup your cheek, rubbing his thumb soothingly across your cheek. “Can I kiss you?” He asked it quietly and slowly, giving you time to interrupt. You gave him a half smile and nodded. 

Shownu never was the type of person to give you harsh, frantic kisses. He was always sweet and gentle, just like how he kissed. 

And if the others witnessed it, they never mentioned it. You suspected they did because the rest of the night they seemed louder than normal, and smiled more.

Making up with the others seemed a whole lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? How should she have reacted? How should the boys have reacted? How will she make up with the others?


	12. Regret And Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set out to fix your relationships with the boys, but some are more complicated than others.  
Or in which the boys hold a lot of regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please let me know what you think, who’s part did you like the most?
> 
> Also, I am currently working on an EXO supernatural reverse harem.... would you guys like that?

Hyungwon was next. You woke up to him rolling off of the bed on an extremely cold night. 

A few moments later you heard the sound of coughing and that raised red flags. You crawled off the bed with a frown. 

The bathroom door was ajar and you immediately peeked in. Hyungwon was leaning against the sink, blood mixed with his saliva dropped down the drain. You watched him wipe his eyes as he watched the blood pool around the drain.

“Oh, sweetheart.” You murmured, rushing over to wrap your arms around his back. His shoulders were shaking as he cried. 

“W-why can’t I get better?” He whispered. You sighed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You are, Hyungwonnie. It’s just taking a while; I know it hurts, baby.” 

He sniffed before turning around in your hold, his chest pressed to yours as he bent down to hug you. 

“I just want to be better.” Hyungwon whispered against your hair. You backed up to cup his face, tsking as you wiped his eyes. “We want you better too, you look so much better already, sweetheart. Just your ribs and then you’re all better.” You reassured. 

Hyungwon nodded, you pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

That night you two fell asleep intertwined, and in the morning Hyungwon was more lively than ever. Minhyuk had nodded and sent a thankful smile in your direction. 

You wondered if he had heard last night, or just figured out why Hyungwon was in a good mood; either way, you loved his smile.

~~~~~~

Jooheon was next, or that was who you had set off to make up with. You found yourself being drawn to him quickly after beginning to makeup with the boys. 

Maybe it was his dimpled smile that you’d missed. Or perhaps the way he would stare at you from the corner of his eye when you were around him. He was hurting and it was obvious in these small glances.

“Hyungwon i'm telling you that you’re not strong enough to go out in this weather.” Kihyun was ranting at the younger. Hyungwon was adamant that he could do it, that he was healthy enough to go with the others to collect supplies. 

“Come on, Ki. Just let him go if he wants to.” Shownu had responded. Kihyun absolutely fumed and begin to scold Shownu for not being on his side when Hyungwon had only just been able to stand completely straight without pain.

You knew with the added help of Wonho arguing for Hyungwon’s side that Kihyun would give up and let him go though.

You rolled your eyes at the boys arguing and made a quick exit into the living room where Jooheon and Minhyuk were already dressed and looking uncomfortable hearing them argue in the kitchen. 

You flopped onto the couch, you saw Changkyun scoot further to the end, further away from you and frowned a little. 

“Do you think they’ll let Hyungwon come?” You heard Jooheon mumble to Minhyuk. You glanced over at the two and saw Jooheons side glance at you. 

“They’ll let him go, they always do.” You responded before Minhyuk could open his mouth. Jooheon avoided your eyes as he nodded. 

You felt horrible at his reaction, but it was frustrating.   
For the most part you still talked to the boys normally, even sometimes adding in endearments, but every time they would give you little to bounce off of, only nods, smiles or small responses. 

“Do you think he should go?” Minhyuk questioned you quietly. You sighed in relief, at least he had been trying to talk to you, ever since you had made up with Hyungwon he had been putting in more effort to make things back to normal.

“Of course. If Hyungwonnie thinks he is healthy enough, he should go.” You said with a smile, curling your feet into the couch. “Plus, they're going to let him anyways. It’s two against one.” You added, motioning to where you could see Kihyun pouting as Wonho and Shownu took turns ranting to him. 

Jooheon laughed, an actual, full fledged laugh that had you beaming. “Ki Hyung always gives up quickly when it’s Wonho hyung!” He smiled, dimples you’d missed so much sitting on his cheeks. Minhyuk laughed also, and you might have felt the couch shake a little as Changkyun chuckled.

“You should smile more Jooheonnie.” You cooed.

The boys went silent and you cursed yourself for letting the thought slip out into the open. 

Minhyuk leaned forward, towards you, onto his elbows. “It’s hard, given recent events.” You flinched a little, you knew he didn’t mean it to sound accusing but it felt a little like it was.

“Not like that Y/n. Hyung didn’t mean it like that!” Jooheon hurriedly cried when you flinched. You shook your head and waved it off. 

“It’s okay, I knew what he meant, my love.” He leaned back into his seat with a small smile playing at his lips at the endearment.

You huffed out a sigh before turning towards a wide eyed Minhyuk, he looked like he was going to break down any second, eyes so regretful you knew he was pissed at himself. 

“You know I love you guys, right Minhyuk?” You asked. You felt the couch move a little and wondered if Changkyun had turned to listen in; good, you hoped he would. “I love you guys so, so much.” You added, looking at each of them. 

“Just because something happened doesn’t change that, Minnie. Things can go back to normal, it just takes time. I know I have some issues I need to work on, but I still love you, all of you.” 

“We’re so sorry!” Jooheon cried. “I-it’s all our fault, y-ou were al-“ you jumped to your feet immediately. You were in front of the chair he was on in seconds. 

“No, honey. It’s not anyone’s fault, it wasn’t.” You whispered, pressing your lips to his cheek. “I love you guys and that’s all that matters, baby. Nothing else.” You felt a whimper escape him.

“And we love you.” Minhyuk said as he reached a hand out towards your face. “We love you and it won’t ever happen again, never.” He added. 

You leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, both of your faces had tears on them but you could care less. 

The shuffle of feet on the other side of the room caught your attention and you looked over just to catch Changkyuns back as he ran down the hallway, you frowned. 

Jooheon pressed his head into your chest then, curling himself in between you and Minhyuk. 

Well, even if you couldn’t make up with Changkyun yet, you had still made up with two, that was a win. 

And when you felt the press of Minhyuk's lips to your temple you briefly thought maybe he was the easiest to make up with, not Shownu. 

In fact, he never really seemed much different, other than the lack of touchiness, in the first place.

~~~~~~

Wonho was worming his way under your nerves. He was avoiding you completely. You had thought things were bad between you and Kihyun, whom could barely sit in the same room as you, but maybe you were wrong.

You wondered if it was how you snapped at him that had him leaving rooms as soon as he noticed you. Or how a few times you had caught him sneaking out of bed on nights you were with the older boys and would find him sleeping on the couch the next morning. 

He was mad, and you didn’t know exactly if it was at you or not. 

It was only a few hours after you had made up with Minhyuk and Jooheon. Minhyuk had pouted and wanted you to come to bed with him. And with a small kiss to Jooheon’s lips to stop his pouting, you agreed.

You didn’t think it would be that big of a deal since you had made up with two out of three of the boys that shared that room. So when Minhyuk pressed you to the bed demanding you kiss him, you gave in. 

But when you pulled away and looked around Wonho was grabbing his pillow off the bed and making a move for the door, Shownu noticed and just shook his head at his members move. 

You were mad. What had you done to warrant such anger? Even Kihyun, whom was absolutely torn into, would still sleep comfortably at your side. 

“Hoseok! You can’t stay one night?” You called, sounding like a growl even to your own ears. 

He spun around with an unreadable expression, holding his pillow in his fist. “I’m giving you space, Y/n.” He murmured, voice so quiet.

You appreciated that Minhyuk and Shownu stepped outside of the room then, slipping past Wonho. You knew they’d be back later. 

“I don’t need space, Wonho. I just want to know why you’re so mad at me.” You explained, scooting towards the end of the bed. He tossed his pillow on the bed before sitting beside you, still at least a foot away. 

“I’m giving you space either way.” He replied. You huffed in frustration. He leaned down and pressed his face in his hands. “And I’m not mad at you.” He added.

You frowned at his voice, he sounded so upset, so distraught. “I-I I’m just so mad!” He roared. 

You scooted closer to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “Why?” 

“I can’t believe I let them touch you, get so close to you.” Wonho cried. “I-I should have hurried up, picked up Hyungwon.” 

His shoulders began shaking as you threw an arm around him, curling so close you were in his lap. “Sh, my love. It’s nobody’s fault, absolutely nobodys.” You cooed. 

Wonho wrapped both of his arms around you before pulling you to straddle his lap. “I love you. I’m in love with you.” 

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t love when the boys told you that. Their small confessions were dear to you, even if it was just a small compliment. 

“And I love you too, honey. Love you guys so much.” You responded easily, it was a fact. 

He cried until he couldn’t anymore and pulled you to lay down with him. He laid his cheek against your chest, playing with a string on your shirt. It was quiet when he decided to speak again. 

“When are you going to talk to Kyunnie and Kihyun?” 

You didn’t really know.

~~~~~~

You made multiple attempts to reach out to Changkyun. A small hand you’d place on his, you’d lean over to read his comics over his shoulder, tried to make small talk, only to be met with silence or he would very quickly slip away. 

You wanted to give it one final try before asking one of the boys to talk to him. 

He was playing games on the small cracked television when you decided to take a chance. 

You walked over and laid on your stomach, watching him play games with your hands under you chin, feet swinging in the air behind you. 

Changkyun looked over at the sudden presence before continuing on and ignoring it. 

You rolled over and placed your head on his thigh, he froze. 

You watched as he silently paused his game and made a move to slide away. You grabbed his wrist. “Won’t you continue playing, baby?” You questioned, running your finger around the vein on his wrist.

You noticed then that he followed the movement, his eyes watching the contact closely. “No, I think I’m done.” Changkyuns deep voice vibrated through you. 

He was scared of the contact. You realized. He was scared he was going to hurt you.

“That’s okay, we can just cuddle.” You responded, holding onto his arm so he couldn’t run off. 

Changkyun shook his head. “No, u-uh not a good idea.” You pouted, licking your lips nervously.

“Why not?” You asked. You saw the moment Changkyun wanted to break down. He dropped his gaze to his lap. “I-I can’t touch you, can’t hurt you.” 

You shuffled closer, throwing your legs over his to straddle him. “You can touch me Changkyunnie.” You cupped his cheek to make him look up at you. “You won’t hurt me, baby.” 

Changkyun didn’t move at all. You sighed and grabbed his arms and wrapped them around your hips, “Changkyun, hold me.” 

At the demand he tightened his arms around you, pulling you to sit completely on his thighs. “I love you, handsome.” You murmured as you ran a finger across his cheek. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on your collarbone. 

“it was so hard.” He murmured, you could feel his lips against your collarbone, his breath was hot on your skin. You hummed and ran your hands through his hair. “I’m yours, Changkyun. You can touch me.” 

He breathed a sigh against your skin before pressing a gentle kiss to your neck. He then looked up at you, pressing his forehead to your temple.

“You’re beautiful, love you so much.” 

You couldn’t help but press kisses all over him. And if Wonho made a bad joke about the position you two were in, you ignored it. 

~~~~~~

Kihyun was the hardest to get over. It was hard for you to approach him, and it’d been at least a week and a half since you’d spoken to him. 

Occasionally you’d have to calm him down, a quick press of your lips to his temple and gentle touches, then he’d limp out of the room without so much as a glance. But today, was when you figured out why. 

You made it back from being out with the boys before them, complaining of being cold even though you were just tired of seeing Junmyeon, Namjoon, and Shownu argue over plans; you didn’t see the point in planning when EXO hadn’t even figured out where the immunes were yet.

You quietly slipped through the front door. Immediately, you registered the sound of crying. You ran into the hallway, trying to find the noise when you peeked into the younger boys room and found Kihyun curled up in a ball on the bed, rocking and yelling at himself. 

“Fucking Crank! They hate you! She hates you!” You could barely make out these random phrases he threw out. But when you saw him pull his hand back from his head and a few golden strands fell on the blue blanket, you were immediately in his lap. 

“Ki! Stop it!” You cried, trying to stop his hands from pulling at his hair, you’d be damned if you let him pull out more; Baekhyun complained about how painful and itchy it was for the strands to grow back. “Kihyun!” 

He weakly fought your grip, but he was tired and you were filled with adrenaline. “What the fuck!” You cried once you had his hands pinned between your chests. “Why would you do that?” You questioned, significantly quieter. 

He sobbed. “I-I can’t get it out of my head! I’m so st-upid! Just a fucking Crank!” He wailed, trying to pull his hands back to his hair. 

You realized right away, this wasn’t the infection. This was just Kihyun. 

“Kihyunnie, what are you talking about? Can’t get what out of your head?” You whispered, breath fanning against his cheek. “Y-your scream! Your screams!” He answered with a cry. Your face scrunched up in pain.

You knew he had been upset about not doing anything, you knew you made him feel that much more guilty for not doing something, but to see it acting on him like this had you crying.

“K-Ki, I forgive you. It’s over.” You cried, a few of your tears falling onto his skin. “I love you and I forgive you, Kihyun.” You added, punctuating it with a kiss to his forehead. 

“You shouldn’t, don’t forgive me.” Kihyun replied, his words didn’t hurt nearly as much as the look that told you he really believed them. He really didn’t want you to forgive him. 

“Shh, Kihyunnie. You just need to forgive yourself.” You chided, pressing your lips to the side of his mouth. 

“I love you so much.” He whimpered, pulling you into his arms. “I’m sorry, so s-orry.” He added. You shushed him and continued to press kisses to his skin. 

Kihyun fell asleep apologizing, and you had replied back every time with an ‘I love you’ or ‘I forgive you’ and a kiss to his face. 

And when the others returned home and situated themselves on the bed too, you knew you guys would be fine. You trusted that you all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, Hyungwon and Kihyuns parts I liked the best, what about you? Also, please send me comments and responses, it will help me update faster and be motivated! 
> 
> A secret for those of you that read this: the next chapter will be one of the most important ones of the story!


	13. The Geniuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jimin are the smartest people you know.  
Or in which Baekhyun is much too touchy for the boys liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTERS OF THE STORY!!
> 
> P.s. you’re welcome Baekhyun lovers!

You hadn’t realized how badly it affected them to not have you around until Changkyun had saw you standing by the door and began crying, begging you not to go. 

After that, you had spent a whole week making up for lost time with the boys, none of you guys leaving the house.

It was nearing four and a half months that'd you’d been here and you hadn’t regretted a second of it. You loved and trusted the boys. Your marks were proof you all belonged together.

~~~~~~~

“Y/n!” Taehyung's deep drawl was unmistakable as he burst into your cozy home. You jumped in Kihyuns arms. “Woah! Taehyung? What are you doing here? And alone?” Shownu questioned with a furrow of his brow, crossing his arms and scrutinizing the younger boy. 

“Don’t be so harsh, man.” Wonho chided, passing Taehyung a bottle of water, he chugged it in one go. 

For the whole time you’d been here, BTS and EXO would only visit your clans home on rare occasions or emergencies. And never alone unless to pick up or drop off Taemin for a little. 

But never looking so frantic, usually they would calmly knock and situate themselves around comfortably before requesting some flowers or talking about where the immunes were being taken. But Taehyung was wobbling on his feet, in fear or cold you didn’t know.

“Taehyung, man take a seat, you don’t look to good.” Minhyuk worried, patting him on the shoulder. He was right, Taehyung looked as if he hadn’t slept in a week, his eyes bloodshot and irritated. Taehyung shook him off and sent you the most beaming smile you had seen leaving you momentarily blinded. 

“I could kiss you right now!” He cried. The boys were glowering at him immediately. You didn’t have the time to be shocked at his comment before he had pulled you out of Kihyuns arms and spun you around.

“Yah! Don’t say a comment like that, you’re lucky she likes you so much or we’d have you banned from touching like Jongin!” Changkyun whined. 

You snorted and pulled away from Taehyung, grabbing his hands to make him focus.

“Tae, calm down. What’s happening?” You cooed, his excitement was contagious. He giggled and pushed his bangs off his forehead. “You’re the cure! We made a cure!”

Your heart stopped.

“I-I noticed a while ago that one of your white blood cells, a macrophage was produced in excess in your blood! It’s the body’s natural way to fight disease and infections, it repairs injuries and-“ you laughed at his ranting and squeezed his hand.

“Tae, honey please get on with it!” Taehyung chuckled and nodded excitedly.

“Chim and I separated the white blood cells in your blood, but something was still missing. It was Jimin's idea, but we boiled one of the flowers and made an essence, and added it to the cells.” He continued, releasing your hand so he could wave his hands around as he explained. 

“The flowers? Why?” Jooheon said with a tilt of his head as he sat on the arm of the chair. “Jimin said the flowers had adapted to survive The Flare before even we had, he found that instead of fighting the virus, the plant actually absorbed it, used it as energy, that’s why it took away symptoms, because for a short period of time it was like you weren’t infected at all!” 

You stumbled before Wonho pulled your back against his chest, letting you lean on him. 

This was amazing, groundbreaking! If Taehyung and Jimin has found a cure then you could help so many people.

Yoongi… Baekhyun who was starting to have more breakdowns than before… sweet, young Taemin who had started having trouble with his hands, a small symptom, but still worrying. And Kihyun, one of the men you loved dearly, couldn’t live without. 

“How do we know it will work? I-I’m sorry Tae, but I won’t allow Ki to be the first to test it, absolutely not, I won’t risk it.” You breathed apologetically. Taehyung waved off your idea immediately. 

“Don’t worry! We know it works! Yoongi Hyung volunteered two weeks ago, practically fought us to try and inject himself!” You felt a wave of relief flow through you.

“It’s been two weeks already? And you guys didn’t say anything?” Hyungwon asked not unkindly, leaning his face on his palm. Taehyung ducked his head in a silent apology, you were too excited to care that he had waited so long to tell you all; there was a goddamn cure, fuck all other thoughts right now.

“We wanted to be sure, not give any false hope. So far Yoongi hasn’t showed any symptoms other than small bouts of pain in his spine, where his paralysis usually flared up. We’ve been testing his blood daily, the serum is actually combating the virus in his bloodstream and winning!” 

You hopped around the room with a newfound enthusiasm. “Taehyung! You’re a genius! An absolute, fully fledged angel!” You exclaimed, cupping the mans face. He laughed and beamed as you held his cheeks. 

“Someone separate them before they actually do kiss, then we’ll have a whole new issue to deal with.” Kihyun pointed out with a sigh, leaning into his elbows. 

Changkyun pulled you away faster than you could even process, not that you were really paying attention anyways. 

“Ki! Kihyunnie, baby, we have a cure!” You cried, brushing off Changkyun to kneel by the chair Kihyun had been confined to all morning. He smiled and brushed the tears of excitement off your face.

“I know, love. I heard!” You sniffled and pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips. “You’re going to be fine, I love you and I told you, you were going to be fine.” You breathed against his cheek. He shuddered and moved his head to press his lips to your ear. “I never doubted you, I love you, baby.” 

You pulled back with a laugh, facing the others as they watched the two of you with various expressions of adoration and understanding. 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun is pretty far along, will it work?” The thought occurred to you immediately. 

Baekhyun has been infected for a while, compared to anyone else you knew with the virus his case was the worst, but he always played it off when he saw you, always made sure to take a flower so to not scare you if he raged out even though you had reassured him he could never scare you away, and that you knew the viruses effects, it wasn’t his fault.

Taehyung dug through his trench coat pocket before pulling out a handful of vials. Four small vials full of an ocean blue liquid. 

“What better way to see than to test it?” He answered. “This is all we could make with what we had left of your blood.” Taehyung added as he passed the vials to Minhyuk who looked at them amazed.

“No problem Taehyung. Come with us to EXO and I’ll give you more blood on the way back.” You reassured. 

“Take these too.” Shownu called as he passed a bag of flowers to Taehyung, more than you had ever handed out before. Taehyung accepted them with an appreciative smile, shoving it in his coat.

“We can grab my medical box as we walk by, forgot to grab it in my excitement.” He admitted with an embarrassed scratch on his neck, you guys laughed. 

~~~~~~ 

When you stopped and got the medical box from BTS’s hideout Jimin decided to tag along, attaching himself to your side.

“Amazing, isn’t it? You’re the cure.” He said as he walked beside you and Jooheon. You shook your head with a laugh and grabbed his shoulder. “I’m not the cure, I’m only part of it. You guys are the geniuses that figured out how to put it together.” He laughed and blushed, the first time you saw him do so. 

“In the end, you got what you wanted, Jiminnie. You helped Tae find something to help Yoongi, like you once told me. You’ve done well.” You added. Jimin looked away, rubbing a tear out of his eye.

“Why didn’t Kihyun take it yet?” He asked after he calmed down a little, eyeing Kihyun as he struggled to use his crutches in the melting snow. 

Jooheon answered before you. “He wanted to do it tonight, in private.” “I think he’s just nervous.” You added.

Jimin nodded and reached a hand to help you over a fallen log. “Maybe he just wants to spend one more day spending it as he normally would, this is how he had thought he would be forever; he’s probably shocked that he has a chance to change that.” Jimin said.

You hummed in agreement.

~~~~~~

You all raced to EXO with excitement and light footsteps, anticipating their reactions and the happy tears you might see.

“Noona!” You heard the high pitched cry before you had two arms wrapped around your legs. You smiled and picked up the toddler. 

“Taeminnie!” You cooed. He giggled and wrapped his hands around your neck, squeezing and rubbing his cheek onto yours. “Missed you!” You smiled and bounced him in your arms as you walked more into the tunnel.

“Taemin! For the last time don’t go running off!” You heard Minseok's enraged scold as you walked in. “Oh! Thank god!” He added once he saw you and the boys walking in, he pulled you into a side hug, pinching Taemin's side in punishment for running off.

You laughed and returned the hug while trying to balance Taemin in your arms. You briefly heard Jimin begin explaining to Junmyeon the reason you all were here. 

“I’m becoming very upset that Taemins taken my place as your favorite.” You heard Baekhyun whine. You laughed and carried Taemin with you to settle next to Baekhyun on his and Chanyeol's mattress. 

His head looked better than the last time you had seen it, the hair was growing back black though and you wondered if he was going to dye it all or just cut it off.

“There’s room in my heart for the both of you, Baekhyunnie.” You teased, letting Taemin go so he could stand on the mattress. “Noona loves me more, Hyungie!” Taemin said with a point, sticking his little fingers out at Baekhyun. Baekhyun fake glared and leaned forward as if he was going to bite Taemin's finger. You laughed at the two. 

You heard a deep cry before you had a form hugging over your back. You saw red curls over your shoulder and doubled over at the weight of the man on your back. “Yeollie! Off! Too big!” Taemin whined, shoving at the mans shoulder. 

Chanyeol pulled away with an infectious grin, contrasting with the tears on his face. He leaned over and with a large hand gently pushed Taemin onto his butt with an ‘oomph’. “No jumping on the bed.” Taemin giggled.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” Baekhyun questioned, eyeing the tears on Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol beamed and pulled Baekhyun into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. Baekhyun soaked up the attention like a sponge. 

“There’s a cure Baekhyun! Y/n is the cure!” He cried, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's cheek and then jaw. 

You opened your mouth to tell him that no, you weren’t the cure that Tae and Jimin were just smart. But Taehyung cut you off as he settled next to you, pulling open his medical box. “She’s amazing isn't she?” He praised. 

Baekhyun wordlessly nodded, mouth opening and closing in shock as he tried to process what he was told; his clan would probably explain to him how the serum worked later, he didn’t seem to care right now.

As Taehyung grabbed Baekhyun's arm and began to clean it with an alcohol wipe you smiled and pulled Taemin in your lap. “I swear to god when I get the feeling back in my arms, we’re kissing!” Baekhyun finally settled on. 

Your shoulders shook with laughter at the intensity of his gaze, the weight with which he uttered those words. Chanyeol nodded seriously, “Honestly, if it’s Y/n I don’t even care.” You snorted again. 

“Please don’t!” You heard Wonho request. You jumped a little, hasn’t even realized the others were paying attention, of course they were though. “Can’t blame Baek Hyung, Y/n is way too good for you guys, and so-“ Jongin started up. 

Yixing promptly pulled the youngers ear before your clan could kill the boy. “Ow! Okay, I’m done!” He whined. 

“Taeminnie, stay still please. You’re next.” You requested, trying to hold the wiggling toddler as he tried to grab a cotton ball from Taehyung's bag. Taemin froze and went limp in your hold. “No! Owy!” He whined as he watched Taehyung use a needle to take the serum out of the vial.

“It’s not owy, T. Hyung is going to feel so much better!” Baekhyun reassured as Taehyung inserted the needle. 

The effect was immediate, he sucked in a deep breath as if only just now able to breathe fully. The sound resonated through your body, making tears fill your eyes. It was a sound of relief, of survival. You wondered if it was because Baekhyun's infection was so far along that you got that reaction, because Taehyung's sympathetic look told you that Yoongi hadn’t made that heart wrenching noise when he had gotten it. 

“I’m not 100% sure how long the relief will last, if it will be permanent or not yet. Especially in your… stage of infection.” Taehyung began carefully, putting away the needle and vial to throw away and beginning to take out new ones for Taemin. 

“But I’ll come and get some blood samples every once in a while; to check your blood, see how it’s looking.” Baekhyun nodded as the tears unwillingly creeped down his neck. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry, if Tae thinks it’s wearing off, I’ll be back and we’ll make more immediately.” You reassured, wiping Baekhyun's face. His arm came up slowly, as if he needed to remember how to use it, and he wrapped a hand around your wrist. He laughed, the sound innocent and full of life. “That’s not why I’m crying, angel.” You threw your head back as you laughed. 

“Baekhyun, want to go to the garden?” Chanyeol whispered, offering a hand to the man. You smiled at the two. 

Chanyeol probably wanted to spend some time with him alone, you couldn’t fault him for that. 

Baekhyun accepted his hand with an adorable curve of his lips. Before he walked off though, he bent down and pressed a small kiss to your mouth, a small gift of gratitude. 

“Told you I’d do it.” His eyes shone with mischief and appreciation as he ran off before anyone could register his actions. “Ew that’s gwoss!” Taemin whined. “That’s right, Taeminnie. You should beat him up later!” Jooheon encouraged.

“Hey! She’s ours!” You heard one of the boys call after him, but him and Chanyeol had already ran off. 

You laughed as Wonho pulled you to his side as he slid onto the edge of the mattress, grumbling. “Stupid Baekhyun… doesn’t listen…” you rolled your eyes and pressed a kiss to his ear.

You smiled and watched Taehyung try to convince Taemin that no, he wasn’t a superhero. “But Chimin Hyung said so” Taemin replied with a pout.

“Tae Tae, come here, your turn.” You called, pulling at the toddlers ankle playfully. Taemin stuck out his lip and pulled a pillow in front of him. “No needle!” 

“Little man, it will only make you feel better.” Wonho reassured as he pushed Taemin's wild bangs out of his eyes. Taemin huffed and shook his head. 

“Baby, you know how sometimes your hands don’t work and you get real mad?” You asked gently. “Jun Hyungie says that’s because I’m sick like Baekie Hyung and it’s not my fault.” Taemin mumbled through the pillow. You sighed and pulled it out of his face. “He’s right, but remember Baekie just got his shot, so he’s not sick anymore. You need one too.” 

Taemin scrunched his nose up in thought before glancing at Taehyung. “Tae Tae, it won’t hurt right?” He asked, Taehyung smiled and shook his head. “Of course not, it’s super fast. A pinch.” He responded, pinching Taemin's cheek lightly. 

Taemin giggled before crawling over and sitting in Wonho’s lap. Wonho held the toddler close to his chest, figuring Taemin was going to start wiggling around once Taehyung actually got the needle out, and he was right. 

“Just a small pinch, Taemin, really fast. Super duper fast.” Taehyung mumbled as he held Taemin's arm still. Taemin immediately cried as he saw the needle. He was scrunching up his face and wiggling. Wonho held his hips down so he couldn’t move too much. 

“Taeminnie, you're a big boy. You can do it, honey.” You reassured, wiping his face. He shook his head. “No! Don’t want to be a big boy!” He cried, sucking in big breaths. “Look, it’s done. It’s done, T.” Taehyung said as he wrapped up the wound.

Taemin whimpered and reached up for you to grab. You picked him up and rubbed his back as he cried. “You did so well; Noona is proud, Tae Tae.” You cooed, standing up and bouncing him gently. Taemin sniffled into your neck, wetting your sweater as he wiped his nose on it. 

“I heard someone was good.” Changkyuns deep voice cut through as you rocked Taemin. Taemin huffed a breath against your neck. “So Hyung brought you a candy, because only the best of boys get them.” He continued. 

Taemin sat up in your arms, attention now on Changkyun who held a blue lollipop out to the child. “B-Baekie Hyung didn’t get a candy.” Taemin mumbled as he accepted the candy. 

Changkyuns eyes darkened a little in jealousy. “That’s because he wasn’t good.” Taemin giggled around his candy.

~~~~~~

You all had stayed at EXO’s for dinner, they had been excited to have you all, BTS even showed up. You’d never seen Yoongi so happy.

Baekhyun made a show of stealing a few pecks from your lips and running off. The boys were getting pissed to say the least and Baekhyun had only smiled and teased them. 

“Baekhyun, You better stop before they stop caring that you were just healed.” Jongdae joked as he watched your boys glare at the energetic boy. Baekhyun smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. “I can’t help it! I'm in love!” He teased. 

“I’m sorry man, looks like you’ve lost him.” Seokjin teased Chanyeol, patting him on the shoulder. The red head shook his head and clutched his chest dramatically. “Oh no! What should I do now?” Everyone laughed at his dramatics. 

Chanyeol didn’t seem bothered at all by Baekhyun's flirtations and you wondered if it was because he was happy to see him up, or if this was the real Baekhyun you were seeing. Someone playful and sweet, not to say he wasn’t before, but now he just seemed so much brighter.

“You’re really testing our patience, Baekhyun.” Shownu said as he tapped his foot. Baekhyun chuckled and pulled Taemin into his lap, the toddler was half asleep but was fighting to be in the conversations. 

“Don't you think that Hyung should be allowed to give Noona kisses, T?” Baekhyun cooed, pressing his lips to Taemin's cheek. 

“Oh here we go.” Namjoon sighed, watching as your boys sat up straighter with raised brows. 

You giggled and settled into the boys lap so they’d calm down a little. You spread across the youngest three on the couch, your feet on Jooheons lap as you reached up and wrapped an arm around Hyungwons neck, nuzzling your head under his chin. 

“Noona only kiss Taeminnie!” Taemin answered, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. Everyone laughed at Baekhyun's offended expression. 

“That’s right, Taeminnie!” You cooed, wiggling your fingers at the boy. Taemin giggled in response and snuggled more into Baekhyun's sweater. 

“Why you lying, baby?” Minhyuk crooned as he leaned over the side of the couch. You smiled and shrugged. “Maybe I’m not lying Minnie, i'll only kiss Taemin from now on!” You declared mischievously. 

You gasped as you felt a hand pull your face down. Hyungwon raised a brow before pressing a kiss to your lips. “I don’t think so.” 

You smirked, never really having found him to be the jealous type. 

“Okay! And I think that’s the que for us to go!” Shownu said with a loud clap. Everyone laughed at that. You pulled on your coat and went to say goodbye to Taemin, but the little guy was already passed out. 

And if Baekhyun pressed his lips to your cheek for a few seconds too long, well, it would be a secret. 

~~~~~~

Kihyun decided he wanted you guys to give him the cure. So, Taehyung sent you home with a vial, some medical supplies, and clear instructions. 

When Kihyun had sat on the couch and rolled up his sleeve you felt yourself become both excited and afraid. 

“Are you sure, Hyung? We can wait a little.” Jooheon asked. Kihyun shook his head and leaned forward, watching Shownu sterilize the needle.

“I’m tired of feeling like I’m going to go on a rampage and hurt you guys, I couldn’t live with myself.” Kihyun admitted. You felt your heart drop, he never said he was worried about anything like that.

“Well, now you don’t need to worry about anything.” Wonho whispered, using an alcohol wipe on Kihyuns inner arm, he squeezed it reassuringly. 

“You want to do it, babygirl?” Minhyuk questioned, holding out the needle and vial. You nodded and accepted them. You carefully collected the contents of the vial and began placed it at Kihyuns inner arm. 

“You ready, Ki?” You murmured. He rubbed his knee nervously and silently nodded. 

You inserted it into his vein. He gasped very quietly, you frowned. You didn’t think he was far along at all, but maybe he was worse off than you guys had thought. Either way, it was still way better than Baekhyun's reaction 

“How does it feel, Hyung?” Changkyun chimed in, peering over your shoulder. Kihyun laughed, loud and passionately. 

“It’s like… like I have control, finally.” 

You smiled and leaned back onto your heels. 

As long as the boys were okay, you would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share you’re thoughts! Is this serum temporary or permanent? What about the kidnapped immunes? Or..... what did you think of Baekhyuns kisses?! He loves the oc so much!


	14. The Maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO have finally begun their part of the deal.   
Or in which you tease Changkyun too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is literally 98% horribly written smut and 2% important information. For those of you that want to skip I will add in the end comments the stuff that may be important in the future.

Kihyun was more energetic than you thought he’d be. He sung around the house, beautiful and passionately. He was more playful, even playing video games with the boys. 

Things were going well recently. 

EXO has even begun searching for information on the location of immunes; so when you woke up and on the front page was the news that five guards had been killed outside city hall last night, you rolled your eyes. 

Apparently Baekhyun was a lot more helpful now that he was up and moving, which honestly, you hadn’t expected as he was small and seemed so fragile. 

Or, maybe you thought that because you had once seen him cry until Chanyeol pulled him into his arms, but Baekhyun had winked at you over his shoulder, so maybe he was just smart. Either way, you looked forward to seeing what your puppy like friend was up to.

As far as you knew, EXO still hadn’t found out any information and were in the process of searching through boxes of files they had stolen, but it would take a while. Shownu said that they had hundreds, if not thousands of papers littering their hideout, and had to individually search through each one.

Which was the reason why, when Sehun and a black eyed Jongdae dumped Taemin in your arms that morning, you accepted him with ease, much to your boys dismay; they loved the little guy but Jooheon had whined that they had plans for the day that involved a whole lot of kissing, you had snorted and smacked his shoulder.

“Taeminnie love Noona!” Taemin sing songed as you placed the boy on the counter to make him and the boys lunch. The shot had made everyone a whole lot happier, it was a nice change. You smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yeah, well Y/n loves me more!” Changkyun whined from his place leaning against the cabinets, arms folded with a pout on his face. You snorted and rolled your eyes before reaching over and cupping behind his ear to press a kiss to his forehead. He smiled goofily as you pulled away. 

“Tae love Kyu hyungie too!” Taemin added, bouncing on the counter, and reaching his small arms out for the boy. You giggled at Changkyuns excited expression and let him run off with the child. 

You could hear Changkyun bragging in the living room that he was Taemin's new favorite Hyung, and Taemin, ever the sweetest, declared everyone his favorite while Jooheon tried to explain that wasn’t how favorites worked.

You smiled to yourself and began pulling together some sandwiches. 

Arms wrapped around your waist a few seconds later. You leaned back against the man and felt him smile in the curve of your neck.

He placed a trail of kisses on the side of your neck, you were suddenly finding it hard to focus.

“Minnie, my love, I’m not going to get anything done with you doing that.” Your voice came out more breathy than you had liked, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

Minhyuk spun you around and trapped you against the counter, leaning his forehead on yours with a contented hum.

“Don’t then, pay attention to me.” You giggled but it was cut off as he grabbed your chin and kissed you.

His hands found their way under the corner of your shirt as he pressed you to the counter, they felt rough against the soft skin of your hips, but in a pleasing way. 

He licked his way into your mouth; he knew exactly how to push your buttons and you found yourself way more turned on than you would have thought you would as you stood in the kitchen. 

“M-Minnie..” you sounded breathless even to yourself and it seemed to spur him on more as he took your bottom lip into his mouth with a quiet groan. 

Just as you began to lay a hand under the edge of his shirt on his toned stomach you heard a distinct whine. “Noona is kissing Min Hyung!” Taemin tattled.

Minhyuk reluctantly pulled away to rest his forehead on your collarbone. “Can we take him back?” He joked, breath tickling your skin, he looked so turned on and briefly you hoped you didn’t look as torn up as him because you wouldn’t hear the end of it; unless one of the boys got their hands on you first. 

“As much as I’d like to right now, we need to watch him for a little. Maybe we can get him to nap after lunch, hm?” You whispered as you placed your hand at the nape of his neck, his hair had grown out so much since you had met him, it was long enough to hide your hands in, you once briefly had the thought that it was long enough to pull, but found yourself blushing. 

His eyes darkened at your words and you were stunned at the intensity.

Contrary to what you thought he'd do though, he pulled away, not without placing a kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

“I love you.” He muttered quietly, only for you to hear even though it wasn’t like it was a secret.

You smiled and stroked his collarbone with your thumb, he shivered a little and you loved his reaction. “Love you too, handsome. Now go get the others for lunch.” 

He did so obediently.

Lunch went smoothly, not without a few jokes Taemin couldn't understand, like how Wonho had pointed out that your lips looked, “So pretty swollen.” And you had flushed and looked away when Jooheon puffed out his chest and added, “She sounds pretty too.” With a raise of his brow. 

Shownu promptly had freaked out and took it upon himself to take Taemin down the hall for a nap, you could hear the child whining that he wanted to know what his hyungs were talking about as Shownu pulled him out of Kihyuns lap at the table.

“You guys are absolutely horrible! Shownu is going to have a heart attack!” You accused, pointing a finger at the two. 

“I mean, they’re not wrong. You’re pretty.” Hyungwon mumbled beside you. 

You reached out and placed a hand on his thigh in a silent thank you and smiled at the younger before turning back to the two who started the whole scene. 

“Control yourselves!” You warned, but the smile playing at your lips wasn’t that convincing. “Can’t you all at least wait until Tae is gone; that's like three hours.” 

Jooheon huffed on your other side and you had to keep yourself from laughing as he looked at you with a small pout. “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to see you looking so gorgeous all the time!” 

You beamed at the compliment and intertwined your hand with his. 

“You guys think you’re the only ones struggling? I can barely breath with you all in the room; you're all too handsome, it’s distracting.” You responded, pressing a kiss to his knuckles afterwards. 

“Well, I’ll speak for us all when I say that you have permission to do with us as you wish.” Wonho stated as he leaned forward with his cheek on his palm. “We wouldn’t mind, not at all.” He added, licking his lips.

You laughed as you heard the others mutter things in agreement. 

You stood up and began collecting the plates, throwing Taemin's leftovers into the fridge if he got hungry again later. 

“At least wait until Taemin is gone, poor kid is going to get traumatized then we’ll have to explain ourselves to Minseok, and only God knows how he’d handle that.” Shownu came in ordering. 

Minseok had took it upon himself to unofficially adopt the toddler; you’d even heard him refer to himself as Taemin's Dad before, you wondered if Luhan would have liked that or not. 

Based on stories you’d heard, he would have loved anything that made Minseok happy, and Taemin was Minseok's happiness right now.

“Come on Hyung, don't act like you aren’t tempted!” Changkyun whined, he always hated being lectured by the others; which happened more than you could count, because the Maknae was reckless and impatient.

Shownu’s ears turned red as he couldn’t deny the statement. “Shut up!” He settled on instead. You snorted, smooth Shownu, smooth.

“Just calm yourselves, only until Taeminnie leaves.” You requested, throwing your arms around Shownu’s waist and leaning against his side. 

The boys huffed, and reluctantly agreed.

~~~~~~

The boys did calm themselves until Taemin left, but that was only until Taemin left. 

The toddler had hugged you around your neck and placed a rather wet, childlike kiss to your lips and said his goodbye that consisted of: “I love Noona! See you super soon so we can play!” And you had replied with a kiss to his cheek and an “I love Tae more!” 

Then, you had passed him off to Minseok who thanked you all profusely.

Wonho had waved off the older mans gratitude and responded with a, “Anytime you guys are family.” And you had never seen Minseok smile quite as bright before.

As soon as they had walked out though, Changkyun had quite literally carried you to the couch only to drop you onto it and lay on top of you as if you were his personal mattress. 

“Comfortable Kyunnie?” Wonho teased the Maknae only to get a hum of confirmation in reply.

You laughed and ran a hand through his overgrown black locks, tucking his head under your chin. “You need attention, baby?” You cooed. He had nodded his head against your chest and sat up onto his elbows with a whine. 

He closed his eyes and smiled as you placed a kiss to his brow beside his piercing, and then a quick peck to his lips before pulling away. 

Changkyuns eyes shot open when he didn’t feel anymore kisses and he whined as he shimmed up to hover over you more. “More, please.” You positively beamed and pressed a few more kisses to his face but his face twisted up and you knew that’s not what he had wanted.

Instead he grabbed your jaw and surged forward to press his lips onto yours, giving you no way out but to kiss him back. You hummed and responded just as eagerly, pulling him closer by the hair at the nape of his neck, and as you pulled a little at his hair he only groaned into your mouth. 

“Kyun..” you moaned softly, he hummed and pressed kisses down your jaw, making his presence known on your skin. “Baby, the others…” you mumbled, vaguely aware that you two were only in the living room and that he was currently sucking a hickey into your neck; you honestly didn’t care that much if the others saw, but you didn’t want any of them to get jealous. 

“Oh, don’t worry about us, gorgeous. We’re quite enjoying the show.” Wonho’s voice drawled, deeper than normal. You glanced over and saw the others lingering around the room.

It was funny that Jooheon, the only one who had really gotten more sexual with you than the others, was the one that blushed and looked away. You expected that from Hyungwon, but the quiet boy had only had red ears and sent you a small smile when you looked at him. 

You smirked and licked your lips. You’d be an idiot not to be turned on by the sight. Seven otherworldly handsome men were losing themselves over you, why complain about that?

“Ah! Changkyun!” You moaned as he bit particularly hard on your collarbone, his fingers pushing your shirt off your shoulder. 

“Pay attention to me, baby. Just me.” He demanded. Your breath caught at his words, and you moaned as you looked down at him. 

His lips were swollen and red, slick from kissing you. It was a good look on him. 

“Switch me!” You demanded, “Switch me spots!” You practically moaned the words. He smirked and pulled off his shirt, then with a swift motion, switched your positions so you were on his lap, your hair hovering around the two of you like a curtain. 

You leaned down at once and licked a stripe up his neck, he growled and his hips raised a little against yours. 

You felt hands push your hair out of the way and figured it was Changkyun until you realized both of his hands were pulling at the edge of your shirt. You glanced up and saw Jooheon flash you a shy smile before he was out of sight. 

You briefly wondered how you looked, if you looked just as wrecked as you felt, or just as beautiful as a Changkyun did. 

“You like that, baby?” You murmured as you mouthed at his neck. “You want me to touch you?” You cooed, using a finger to run across his collarbone, watching him wiggle at the touch.

“All your brothers are watching though, honey. What do you think?” You breathed against his lips, If you didn’t know any better you would have thought you felt a whimper escape him. “You think they’d mind?” 

“Don’t mind, definitely won’t mind.” Changkyun murmured against your lips, a look in his eyes that told you he wanted to have you touching him already, that he could give two shits less if people were watching. 

You smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips before sitting back firmly on his erection, his moan got caught in his throat. 

“What do you think, Min? Would you mind?” You questioned, calling out the boy closest to you. His eyes were dark as he leaned over the back of the couch you and Changkyun were on. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, love. In fact, I’d love to see it.” He whispered, leaning over so far his lips pressed to your temple. You smirked at his response and cupped his cheek before placing an open mouthed kiss on his lips. You heard the boys groan around the room, felt Changkyun pushing your shirt up, trying to get it out of the way. 

You removed yourself from Minhyuk with a swipe of your tongue on his lips, watching him lick your saliva off with a feral look in his eye. 

You pulled off your shirt and tossed it to the floor because Changkyun was pulling on it so frantically; leaving you now only in your bra and underwear.

“Why don’t you ask one of them for permission?” You murmured as his eyes searched your newly exposed skin. You knew you were teasing him too much, wondered if he’d cry if you drew it out too long. 

“I bet they’d tell you yes, ask if it’s okay that you get to touch first.” You whispered, lips brushing his ear as you leaned over him again. 

“You’d be the first one to touch me, Changkyun. First one to touch under my clothes.” 

It was a lie, and you and the boys all knew it, the boys had touched underneath your clothes before. Jooheon had groped the shit out of you as he pressed you to the mattress and pressed your hips together so intensely you both came before doing much more than grinding. 

Just a few days ago Shownu had pressed a hand under the large shirt you wore and squeezed your ass while kissing and you moaned so loud you knew the others had heard from the other side of the house. 

So it was a small lie, but it had its desired effect. 

“Hyung! W-Wonho Hyung!” Changkyun whined, “can I touch? Please!” You smirked, the Maknae was smart, having chose a member that would definitely say yes. 

You busied yourself by placing a hand on the top of his pants, your hand skimming his hips as you pressed your palm to the skin of his abdomen. 

“I don’t know, Changkyun. Maybe I wanted to be first.” Wonho replied. You looked over, thinking maybe he wouldn’t tell Changkyun yes and you had gotten carried away, but when you saw the way his eyes were taking your exposed skin in and the erection that was straining against his joggers, you knew he would. 

“Don’t you think Changkyun could have a taste this time? There’s always another time, Wonho.” You called, feeling slightly bad as Changkyun writhed against you. 

Wonho leaned forward on his elbows and smirked. “Oh, I’ll definitely get a taste next time.” You gave him a coy smile, “Nobody is stopping you, handsome.” If possible, his eyes darkened. 

“Oh, for God's sake. Please do something!” Minhyuk whined, you laughed, wondering when he would make his presence known again; he never could sit quietly like Hyungwon or Shownu.

“I got permission! Min Hyung said so!” Changkyun whined as he trailed his hand up towards your bra. You laughed breathlessly and nodded in consent.

Changkyun breathed harshly against your skin as he leaned up to press his lips to the exposed skin of your chest, kissing around your bra.

You moaned and arched your back into it before remembering you promised him some relief and palmed his erection. He moaned and bucked his hips into your hand.

“Want it off, baby.” He mumbled so quietly you didn’t know if the others could even hear him. You hummed and reached back to take off your bra. The boys groaned and you wanted to take a peek around the room, but you had teased Changkyun long enough. 

You slid down his lap a little more so you straddled one thigh before reaching over and unzipping his jeans. He pushed his thigh up against your core and you moaned. The sound loud and throaty. Changkyun realized he must have done something right and angled his leg up to put pressure on the area. You moaned and rolled your hips against it as the combined combination on his jeans and your underwear provided friction onto your clit. 

You rolled your hips against his thigh lazily before sliding a hand into his jeans. The deep grunt you got from him as you curled a hand around his erection was worth all of the teasing you had done to him. 

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” You cooed, focusing on the maknaes pleasure rather than your own. You leaned over him again, running a hand through his hair as your other ran up and down his length. 

Changkyun moaned and rolled his hips into your grip, you didn’t mind that he wasn’t touching you anymore; you liked to see him spread out before you much more. 

“Y-y/n!” He cried as he held onto your wrist, keeping your hand in place as he bucked into the ring of your fingers. You pressed your lips against his, letting him moan into your mouth as his orgasm ran its course. 

You could feel the sticky warmth on your hand as you pulled it out of his jeans. 

Someone, you thought it was Hyungwon but you could be wrong, stuck out the shirt you had worn earlier towards you and you wiped the cum off onto the fabric.

Changkyun looked so tired and utterly wrecked, you wondered if you had teased him too long, took it too far. But he looked happy, lazily pressing kisses down to your collarbone. 

He shifted a little and his leg bumped your core again causing you to let out a quiet moan and he jumped back, having forgotten to take care of you too. 

“Why don’t you let someone else take care of her?” Kihyun’s voice mumbled over your shoulder, it was deep and throaty, leaving Changkyun no room to say no; not that he would, he looked too tired to do much of anything other than maybe go clean up and pass out.

“You want me to take care of you, love?” Kihyun added as he pulled you off the Maknae and into his own lap. 

You whimpered in response, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smirked and pressed kisses to the side of your face as he toyed with your nipples.

You arched your back against him, wanting more, needing more. 

“Ki, more, please.” You muttered against his temple. “Hurry, do something.” You ordered.

He laughed in response, his breath was hot against your skin. “Shh, I’ll take care of you, babygirl.” 

So he did. Kihyun slid his hand into the waistband of your underwear and you gasped, holding onto his shoulders and neck. 

You felt him searching your folds, unsure of what to really do; you didn’t blame him, the boys had little knowledge about anything sexual, Hyungwon had even told you so before.

Still, he tried his best. He watched your reactions, trying to figure out what was good and what didn’t really work, and he figured it out quickly. 

“Ki! Kihy- Kihyun!” You gasped as his fingers pressed into your clit eliciting a bunch of gasps and your arms tightening around his neck. He smirked and began circling them around your clit faster. 

“You’re so wet, Y/n. Is it because everyone is watching you? You love the attention, huh.” He cooed, using his other hand to grab your chin and make you look up at him. 

You nodded in response, surging forward to press your lips to the corner of his mouth. “Everyone is watching, Y/n. They’re probably so jealous.” He muttered against your mouth.

“Minhyuk looks really jealous, he's probably upset he didn’t take his chance in the kitchen earlier.” Kihyun added, moving his hand around so it pressed against your opening, working a finger into you.

At the mention of the incident in the kitchen you moaned, high pitched and wrecked. “Do you wish it was him touching you? Hm, you want to let him give it a try?” Kihyun asked in a growl, but you could tell in his tone there was no way he was giving you up.

“Or maybe all of the boys? You want everyone to touch you; everyone's attention. We’d happily do it too, love you so much Y/n.” You moaned and nodded as you shook in his hold, dropping your head so it rested on his chest. 

“Ah! Kihyun! Ki-“ you shouted as he pumped another finger into you. He hummed and pressed kisses to your forehead as your legs shook with your orgasm. 

You gently pulled his hand out of your underwear when it had passed, too sensitive to his touch. You leaned over and grabbed the shirt from earlier off the ground and wiped Kihyun’s hand off, it had become slick from your juices. 

“You did so well, Princess. So beautiful.” Shownu had praised you. 

You giggled and hid your face in Kihyun’s shirt as he ran a hand down your spine. “Can’t say I’m not jealous, but I’m definitely impressed.” Wonho cooed as he crouched beside you and Kihyun to press a kiss to your forehead. You beamed.

“I swear to God if anyone tries to touch you like this but u-“ Hyungwon began, his tone sharp and gaze filled with such intensity that you felt bad for anyone in the future that he ever glared at with that look. He cut himself off at his thoughts.

“Hyungwonnie, I’m yours, I’m only your guys’.” You cooed at the boy. “Only yours, sweetheart.” Hyungwon nodded once as he accepted your words, his lips curled into a smile.

“Damn right, baby.” Jooheon yelled. “You’re ours.” He said with a nod of his head. You giggled and tightened your arms around Kihyun’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Ki?” You murmured. He hummed, urging you to continue. “Let’s take a shower.”

Kihyun laughed and placed a kiss on your shoulder before standing with you in his arms.

You expected him to wobble or put you down to walk, still not used to his sudden agility.

“I’ve always wanted to carry you like this.” He had murmured against your collarbone the first time he had picked you up after he had gotten the cure. 

“Always saw the others doing it and knew I couldn’t; I never would.” Kihyun added. 

You had shook your head and cupped his cheek to make him look down at you then. “You can now, Kihyunnie. Whenever you want.” 

He sniffled into your hair and held you tighter against him, and ever since then you’d never been able to refuse him when he wanted to hold you or carry you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO have started searching for information about immunes! Baekhyun is much more helpful than you had thought.   
Kihyun is responding extremely well to the serum!
> 
> Okay for the those of you that read the smut, please tell me how horrible it was! Or maybe if you possibly liked it!


	15. Trying To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgiving.  
Or in which you want something to change, but it cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of smut, but mostly plot!

Days passed quickly, not that you had any complaints.

You and the boys had grown more intimate with each other. You knew they had wanted to have sex with you, on multiple occasions you had gotten close to it, but it never really was that big of a need. 

They were content to let you set things at your own pace, but the thing was they weren’t going fast enough for your liking. 

They still were careful, never pressuring you into anything since the incident. But it was months in the past, while you think you’d always remember and be aware of it, you trusted the boys. 

So when you had first slept with Wonho it was a surprise for them, but for you it was a long time coming. 

~~~~~~

Changkyun had cried when he walked in on the two of you after the boys were coming back from a meeting; the youngest was always the fastest to rush home. 

Wonho had stayed home with you that day, you were too tired and didn’t want to go out in the rain.

You still aren’t fully sure exactly why Changkyun cried, something about being happy you weren’t too scarred from the incident months ago, Shownu had tried to explain. But you had immediately freaked out when you glanced over Wonho's bare shoulder and saw the Maknae crying at the end of the bed.

In hindsight, you probably looked so weird holding the crying Maknae while lying naked beside an equally naked Wonho, but nobody questioned it or mentioned anything really; except for a few whines that they wanted to be first, to be expected of boys.

In the type of society you all had grown up in, relationships with more than one person were a normal occurrence. For example, you had learned that Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok were all together, you couldn’t really say you were surprised.

So, it wasn’t that hard for the boys to share; they had figured their whole lives that they would.

Even now that you were sexually active with them, they didn’t seem to mind other than the rare jealous rage; usually from Minhyuk, Kihyun, or the Maknae. 

You were all still learning and that was okay, you always reassured them that you loved them all equally and for the most part the boys accepted your words. 

You did feel guilty sometimes though. 

Sometimes you felt like you weren’t giving them the love and attention they deserved. And it was hard to spend time with them equally, especially when you all lived together in a small, two room home. 

On more than a handful of occasions you and one of the boys had been walked in on, it was becoming so regular that even once Wonho had walked in to change his shirt while you were pinned under Shownu and he had only spared you a wink before leaving the room, leaving the door open like the brat he was. 

But, it was comforting to see the boys were so close, they grew up together for the most part so you weren’t exactly surprised. 

Minhyuk though, had some small freak outs.

He had been on the streets a long time when he was younger, always alone, fending for himself before Hyungwon came along. 

He never had the father Shownu used to have that had taken the rest of the clan in. 

So, he had some days where he just wanted to take you and hide you away with him, keep you for himself. But that never sat well with the others. 

They’d accuse him of being selfish, of trying to steal you. But you understood, you always understood Minhyuk even when his closest friends couldn’t, like times like these.

~~~~~~

Minhyuk has woken up in a bad mood, crying. He said he had a nightmare, of when he was younger and hiding from Cranks. 

You comforted him and things led to another, now here you were. 

“Can I?” Minhyuk muttered against your lips as he pulled at your shirt. You hummed and pressed your mouth to his. 

“Of course, Minnie.” 

He pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it across the room. You smiled and pressed open mouth kisses down his neck. He groaned and held your hips down against his erection. 

You smiled against his collarbone and continued pressing kisses down his body until you reached his waistband. He pushed your hair to the other side as you peered up at him. You sucked on the skin of his hipbone as you undid his jean buttons. 

“Minh-“ you began, about to ask if it was okay when he cut you off with a nod. “Oh god, please. I’ve waited so long.” You laughed. 

He reached down to pull his boxers and jeans off his legs and press a kiss to your lips before settling back where he was before.

You immediately placed yourself back between his legs and took his length in your hand. He moaned at the feeling and raised his hips. You looked at him with a smirk before ducking down and lapping at the tip of his length.

You’d never heard him moan quite like that before.

“Fuck, fuck, baby please!” He cried as you mouthed at the side of his erection. “Please, I need to be inside you.” 

He reached down and grabbed your chin to make you look at him. “I’m going to cum if you don’t stop now.” He warned. You giggled and took his thumb between your lips teasingly. 

He growled as he pinned you to the bed.

You thought you had cheered him up, making love to any of the boys had always put them in a good, sappy mood, but Minhyuk was having one of his bad days. 

He didn’t want to leave the room, he didn’t want someone to steal the only thing that was guaranteed to be his, to stay with him. 

You didn’t know how long the two of you laid there. He had his face resting on your chest as you played with his hair.

He only wanted to be alone with you and you understood him, he couldn’t always be the happy, joking boy that he portrayed. 

A while later, Hyungwon tried to enter only for Minhyuk to ask him to leave. 

He did so nicely, he wasn’t rude or impolite just a quiet, “Won, I’m having a bad day, please...” 

Hyungwon grabbed what he needed and walked out with a small apologetic smile, no big deal, no issue.

But apparently it was.

“Just let us see her too! That’s all we’re asking Minhyuk!” Kihyun cried, pointing at said boy. 

“Ki, I really don’t want to do this today, please.” Minhyuk responded, pulling you closer. 

“You never want to talk about it, Minhyuk. That’s the problem, you never want to tell us anything!” Wonho cried. “I’m your Hyung! How am I supposed to help you if you don’t let me!” 

Wonho loved to take care of people, you had noticed it quickly. He would slide more food onto the others plates, place blankets onto the boys if they fell asleep on the couch, he just loved to make sure people were safe and happy. 

It must be killing him to not be able to talk to Minhyuk. 

“Hyung, I don’t need help. I just want to rest.” Minhyuk murmured, his voice got quieter when he was upset. You’d take his obnoxiousness any day if it meant he was happy.

“Okay, then we’ll just take Y/n an-“ 

“Please don’t, leave her please.” Minhyuk interrupted Shownu. “Please.” He begged.

Minhyuk had been with the boys a long time, for years now, but that didn’t make up for practically a lifetime of fending for himself. Hell, even Hyungwon couldn’t help him with this. You worried you couldn’t either. 

“Hyung, we want her to come play games with us.” Jooheon whispered. Minhyuk shook his head, his hair tickling your face.

“She’s mine, Joo. Just for a little, just a little longer.” 

“This is getting ridiculous! Minhyuk you nee-“ Kihyun started up again, if he had the infection still you would assume it was influencing him. Kihyun always got jealous the quickest. 

“Stop!” You cried, sitting up from the bed. The blanket fell around your waist, you didn’t bother to cover yourself, they had all seen you naked anyways.

“If you guys are just going to yell at him get out!” You ordered pointing at the door. 

The four stood in the doorway, shuffling their feet as you glared at them. 

“What’s the point in trying to help him if you don’t bother to understand where he’s coming from?” You questioned, voice gentler than your last order. “You guys know, you know what’s wrong and you still treat him like this.” You added, rubbing your temple.

“Give us some time and we’ll come out, okay?” You whispered. The four nodded with guilty expressions before making their way to the door. 

“And guys?” You added just as they began to walk out. “I love you all, but please only send Changkyun or Hyungwon in here if you need something until we come out.” 

They left quickly, full of guilt, but you couldn’t tell them it was okay. They weren’t taking time to bother understanding Minhyuk's state of mind. 

So you held him closely as he began to cry.

Minhyuk didn’t seem the type with his endless energy and goofy personality, but he was sensitive to others emotions. 

He easily got worked up, especially when he was arguing with his clan members. He felt guilty but he didn’t have a reason to, he never asked to be put in these situations, but things happen. 

And when both Hyungwon and Changkyun showed up a few minutes later and curled around you both, Minhyuk stopped crying and held onto the younger boys. 

After that day the other boys tried to understand him, tried to figure out why he would have these days. 

They still slipped up every once in a while, getting jealous over stupid things, but they’d apologize and it was more than you asked for, so you appreciated the effort.

~~~~~~~

Usually though, everyone got along. The boys were all close, and you were close with them all. Taehyung had even told you that they’d gotten closer since you came along; also adding that BTS and your clan hadn’t been as close before you came either. 

You were at BTS’ makeshift home with Taehyung taking some more blood. “Have you seen any changes?” You questioned him.

Taehyung has been updating you about the serums progress, he had been especially watching Baekhyun closely but there seemed to be nothing going wrong with it.

“It looks like Baekhyun's virus is still fighting with the cure, but as long as it keeps fighting he should be fine.” Taehyung responded. You smiled, happy that one of your best friends would be okay. 

“Yoongi's infection has been almost completely removed from his bloodstream though.” He added with a shrug, as if that wasn’t a huge deal. You scoffed at the thought. 

“That’s fantastic, Tae. Really, that means he’s immune now right?” You inquired, accepting the water Jooheon passed you. You smiled at the dimpled boy and he absolutely beamed before walking away. 

Taehyung looked in thought before looking over at Jimin across the room, lounging on the couch. “Jimin!” 

Said boy jumped and looked over the couch with wide eyes. You had to keep from laughing. “What, Tae Tae?”

“Y/n wants to know if Yoongi is immune now since he doesn’t have the infection anymore.” Jimin furrowed his brows as if he hadn’t thought about that before. 

“I don’t want to assume he is, but it’d make more sense if we say he’s just not infected. There’s no reason he couldn’t get infected again, soon the serum will have nothing to fight against and will be absorbed by his body, and I’m not sure if it will prevent the infection.” Jimin ranted, tilting his cheek to lay on the back of the couch. 

Taehyung hummed and wrapped up the arm he was working on. “It fights infection, it doesn’t prevent it.” He added. 

You tilted your head in thought before looking at where your boys were laughing and joking with the other members. “So what if there body gets used to it, grows an immunity to the serum and it won’t work anymore.” 

It was like the idea behind taking too many antibiotics. Once you begin to take them, your body gets used to the medication and eventually there use is meaningless. 

You heard Jimin huff as he began to walk over to the two of you. “You’re asking the hardest questions, babe.” 

He fell into the chair beside you and threw an arm around your shoulders. “Theoretically that could be true, but this is also not a medicine, it is a serum.” Taehyung added. 

You knew the two boys were getting a little put off by all your questions, but you wanted to be sure what to expect if things went sour. You knew how to make the serum, Taehyung and Jimin had practically engraved it into all of your clan, their clan, and EXO’s heads as a precaution. “If anything happened to us.” They had said. 

And the two had began stocking up vials, they even had to request for EXO to find them another freezer with all the serums they had created. Those two were either very smart, or really paranoid.

“You know I’ve been thinking…” you began, “you know when we eventually break out the immunes it’s going to start a bit of a riot.” The two hummed in response.

“Continue, babe.” Jimin cooed, pressing his head onto yours. 

“Well, when that happens we should tell people we have a serum.” You muttered, looking at the two warily. 

Both of them snapped their eyes to your face, you knew you messed up.

“Are you fucking insane!” Taehyung screamed, his hand slapping the table in front of him. You heard the vials shake, the glass rattling. “Are you trying to get yourself killed!” 

You flinched and bowed your head. “Hey!” Shonwnu yelled, you could hear everyone running over.

“What’s going on here? Calm down, Taehyung.” Namjoon said, pushing the boy into his seat. 

You felt Wonho pull your chair back away from the two, standing around your chair protectively. 

“She’s trying to get herself fucking killed.” Jimin hissed, looking at you as if you were insane. 

Hyungwon stepped in front of you, cutting off the boys line of sight and you wondered if he was glaring at the boy as you had seen once.

“What are you fucking talking about?” Changkyun spat at the older boy, you didn’t know whether to scold him or praise him for standing up for you so rudely. 

“Guys, it’s okay.” You murmured, pulling Changkyun back to the side of your chair then wrapping your arms against Hyungwon’s waist and pulling him back. “It’s fine.” 

“Are you going to tell them or should I?” Taehyung questioned, you looked around Hyungwon and noticed he looked rather apologetic, maybe upset at his own actions. 

“I only suggested that when we save the immunes… we should tell people we have a serum, even if it does turn out to be temporary.” You mumbled. You waited exactly three seconds before chaos broke out.

“You’re fucking kidding!” “Tell me you’re playing!” “No way!” 

You couldn’t even tell who said what but you were getting irritated. 

“Everyone shut up!” Jungkook screamed, even you were a little shocked at the outburst. The Maknae was usually quiet, calm and collected. “Let’s just hear her reasoning.” 

You smiled at the Maknae. “Okay. I think that it’s unfair we have access to this concoction and others don’t, they should have the choice to save their loved ones like we do.” 

“No.” 

“No?” You muttered, turning to look up at Shownu. He shook his head, firmly. “It’s not happening.” 

You huffed and folded your arms, you realized you probably looked like a child, like Taemin when he doesn’t get an extra candy, but you didn’t care. “And why not?” 

“You are the cure, babe.” Jimin interrupted. “Doing that would put you at risk, they would absolutely drain you.” 

You hated when they called you the cure, they knew that. You weren’t the cure, you only had something that added to it, that boosted it. You refused to call yourself the cure. 

“I’m not saying we tell people where it came from!” You whined.

Wonho leaned over the back of the chair, muscular frame shadowing you. “Come on, you're smarter than this. You know better, people are selfish and greedy. They’d figure it out and there’s not enough of us to protect you from everybody.” He said the last party quietly, as if he hated to admit they needed others help to protect you. 

“I-I just wanted people to have a chance… I couldn’t live without Kihyun so I can’t imagine what they feel…” you murmured, heart feeling heavy in your chest.

“Sometimes, it’s better to be selfish in the world we live in in order to protect yourself, Y/n.” Seokjin said wisely. You had never really spoken to the oldest member of BTS but now you regretted it, he sounded like he knew a lot more than he let on. 

“We would protect you to the fullest of our extent, but once it came down to it, would it be worth it if you would just be killed, drained of your blood or perhaps taken and mistreated as a blood bag?” Namjoon added, his words were harsh but very probable. “The boys work would be worthless and we’d have lost a family member; you're a selfless person and we know you'd go through with helping others but it’s not worth it unless we can manufacture it.” Yoongi added as he leaned over Hoseok’s chair. 

You sighed and leaned your neck back against the chair. Wonho’s strong arms wrapped around the back of your chair and he leaned down to press a kiss beneath your ear.

“It’s hard when you want to help people, but know they wouldn’t do the same for you. That they would only take advantage of your kindness.” Shownu murmured from your side, he sounded apologetic but firm, you knew the boys wouldn’t allow you to be so reckless, so selfless. 

“Why is the world like this? What can change?”

Nobody answered you and you had begun to cry.


	16. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting Taemin is a breath of fresh air.  
Or in which nothing good lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~~~
> 
> There will be some triggering subjects throughout the next few chapters, you have been warned!

Often, you watched Taemin for Minseok. The boys loved him, and so did you. You all loved to see him, and today was no different. 

“Boys! I need to take Taemin back before dark, are you coming?” You called down the small hallway.

You heard a few footsteps before you saw Shownu’s head poke out of the bedroom. “Give us one second and we’ll be there, honey.” 

You smiled and turned to dress Taemin in his little coat. “Noona, Nini Hyung said he's going to give me candies today.” You raised a brow and helped his arm into the sleeve. “Is that so, baby?” 

He hummed and scrunched his nose as you zipped his jacket up to his chin and then tapped his nose. “I don’t think Minseok would like that very much, Tae. It’s getting late.”

Taemin shrugged and latched onto Wonho’s leg as the boys came to grab their coats. “I don’t care! Daddy will just yell at Nini, not me!” You snorted and rolled your eyes at his newfound attitude. 

He had begun to call Minseok that these days, you overheard him say it once, and ever since you noticed how brightly Minseok would beam every time he heard Taemin call him daddy, you told everyone not to mention it. 

Arms wrapped around your waist making you smile and lean back against him. “Are you ready?” You questioned, turning around in Hyungwon’s hold. He smiled and ducked down to press a sweet kiss to your lips. You hummed and pressed a few more until you felt him chuckle against your mouth.

“Let’s get going, sweetheart. It’s getting dark.” Jooheon cooed as he gently pried you from Hyungwons arms, you saw the taller boy roll his eyes at the younger.

“It’s the baby’s bedtime!” Wonho crooned as he carried Taemin. “Right, T?” 

Taemin giggled and shoved his hands into Wonhos jacket. “Nigh-night!” He said, sticking his lip out slightly. 

Taemin had a habit of attaching to one of the boys and bugging them all day, and today was Wonho’s day apparently. He didn’t seem to mind the small toddler though, not like when he’d latch onto Kyungsoo and the man would beg you to distract the toddler.

You, Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Wonho we’re walking in the front of the group, Minhyuk has his arm thrown over your shoulder and Changkyun was holding your hand on the other side. 

The sky had just turned black. 

“Guys did you see that?” You heard Kihyun murmur behind you all. You guys stopped and looked at him confused. “What was that Ki?” Wonho questioned. 

“I think I saw a-“ 

“Hands up!” A booming voice yelled. You all jumped and turned to run back when you saw the flashlights. 

“Fuck!” You heard Shownu curse to himself, him and the other three that had been behind began backing away from the three of you.

You felt the arms around you before you heard the five guards even come close. “Hey!” Minhyuk yelled as they pulled him away from you.

“Get the fuck off!” You cried, elbowing the guard behind you. They were wearing armor, it didn’t do anything. 

“Let her go!” You heard Jooheon scream from a few feet back. 

You saw Wonho trying to protect Taemin, shoving the child into his jacket. “Close your eyes Taemin!” You heard him order of the sobbing toddler.

Changkyun was fighting guards and you saw Minhyuk get pinned to the ground, a knee to his back. 

“Run!” You screamed, staring at the four that had been behind you all. “Go!” The look in your eyes must have been convincing because you saw Shownu flinch before giving you a slight nod and pulling at Kihyun and Hyungwon’s jackets. “Joo! Let’s go!” 

Jooheon stood staring as the three of you struggled in the hold of guards. “Go!” You screamed at him, the tears rolling down your face as you heard Taemin cry. 

“Honey, run!” 

His lips quivered, then he took off, following behind the other three. 

“You son of a bitch!” Changkyun absolutely screeched. You saw him kicking at a guard as he was grabbed around the waist by a second. “We didn’t do shit!” 

Suddenly, a blindfold was thrown over your eyes and you freaked out, the last time you had been around guards had not been a good experience. And now, you were blindfolded around five. Not good. 

“Get off! Off!” You cried, but the hold on your wrists was strong, you knew bruises would form.

You heard the boys struggling more frantically at the cry. “Y/n!” You heard Minhyuk yell, his voice was muffled. 

“Shut up, bitch!” The guard behind you exclaimed, you felt him release your arms, but before you could do anything you felt a hard hit to your temple. 

The last thing you heard was Taemin screaming and a few yells of your name.

~~~~~~  
When you woke up, you were moving. A train, perhaps. You wondered if the boys were here, but you were still blindfolded and couldn’t check.

The side of your head was aching and you wondered if the boys were any better. 

“Get up, girl. Gotta get you to your new home.” A rough, gravelly voice ordered, pulling you up by your wrists. You winced.

You could hear the guards heavy breathing as he pulled you out of the, what you assume to be, a train. 

He made you walk for a while, you heard a few doors opening and the sound of people mumbling. The lights must have been really bright because you could see the white peeking through your blindfold. 

You realized right away that you had been separated from the boys. 

You heard some catcalls and whistles as you were pulled by the arm down down a hallway. The boots of the man dragging you was the only sound you could focus on. A few more steps and then the blindfold that was over your eyes was roughly ripped off, a few of you strands of hair with it. 

You didn’t have time to process before you were shoved into a cell, you landed on your hands and knees with a groan. “Welcome home, bitch.” the guard spat before he walked out. You heard the sound of metal locking as he walked away. 

“Oh! We got a girl!” A voice called loudly. You heard a few more coos from the voice as you sat up and brushed off your hands. 

“Talk to her and I’ll break your fucking face!” Came a familiar voice. Changkyun. You swung your head around to face where his voice came from so fast that your neck popped. 

He was placed in a cell next to yours. You smiled, despite the circumstances, as you saw Minhyuk and Wonho who was holding Taemin close to his chest.

“Oh god…” you mumbled, you rushed towards the bars. They met you there. You looked over each of them quickly. 

You reached out and touched Minhyuk's cheek, he had a huge black eye. He had fought back so hard. 

Changkyun wore a split lip and a bruised jaw, you had always known the Maknae was a fighter when it came down to it. 

Wonho looked relatively untouched other than the bruises across his arms and the cracks on his knuckles. 

Taemin had a small cut on his cheek and a bruise on his arm from when they hauled him up by it; you frowned, he shouldn't have to deal with something like this. 

You noticed then that you all had been changed into all white. White button down shirts and white scrub like pants. You shivered at the thought of a guard changing you.

“It’s okay, Noona. Hyungs said that I’m a very big boy now.” He said with a wide smile, he was too young. He didn’t understand the circumstances you had all gotten yourselves into. 

You reached through the bars to hold onto his small hand. “That’s right, Tae. The manliest boy too.” Taemin beamed in response. 

“Luhan Hyung?” Wonho’s voice was a little coarse as he looked into your cell. You spun around immediately, feeling kind of stupid you hadn’t been aware of your surroundings. 

Backed into the corner of the cell a mans head popped up. His head had been shaved by the looks of it and he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked like he hadn’t eaten in days, maybe weeks. “W-Wonho?” He questioned. 

You leaned against the bars in realization. This was Luhan; the Luhan that Minseok had been torn apart over for months. He was the person that spurred on EXO to finally take action. 

“Hello, I'm Y/n. I’ve heard so much about you.” You said as you slowly walked over to the man. He furrowed his brows confused how you knew him. 

“She’s ours; she’s one of us.” Minhyuk said with a reassuring nod. Luhan gasped and nodded, reaching a hand out to shake yours. His hands were freezing and clammy, you wondered if he was trying to get hypothermia because there was a blanket sitting right next to him but he wasn’t even using it. 

You could tell he had given up hope, but you couldn’t blame him. It’s been 6 months since he was taken and still, he was here. 

“There’s somebody you should meet.” You said with a nod towards your boys. Luhan stood up wobbly. You had to hold the man's arm as he walked over; his elbow stabbed at your palm he was so thin. 

“This is Taemin!” You said as you reached through and touched the boys nose. Taemin scrunched it up with a giggle. Luhan leaned back and gave you a look that said ‘why should I care’. 

“EXO took him in.” Changkyun cut in before you could. That caught Luhans attention. He straightened up and leaned between the bars to see the child better. 

“Tae, this is Lu. Remember Minseok Hyung telling you stories?” Wonho urged the toddler. Taemin tilted his head then nodded. “Baek Hyungie said you’d teach me letters!” Taemin said with a point. You laughed at him. 

Luhan gasped. “How is Baekhyun? And the… others.” You smiled, figuring he meant Minseok. “Baekhyun is completely fine.” Luhan tilted his head like he didn’t believe you. 

“Really, we… worked something out.” Wonho said with a whisper; Luhan raised his brows, looking so curious, the last he saw of Baekhyun was probably when the boy was bed ridden, not wild and running around teasing everyone. 

“And Minseok is… well he was pretty bad.” Wonho began. “Then they found this little guy.” You cut in, pinching Taemin's cheek. Luhan smiled a little. 

“Minseok took it upon himself to take care of him, he's practically his dad now.” You said with a tease. Luhan laughed and shook his head fondly. “Yeah, sounds like him.” 

“But don’t worry, Taeminnie here knows all about you, don’t you, T?” You asked. Taemin nodded and stood up to shove his little face through the bars. “Seokie said that Lu hyungie was gonna come home real soon!” Luhan absolutely lit up at the new information. “Really? Tell me more!” 

You and the boys chuckled before backing to the other corner of the cell and giving the two some time to get to know each other. 

“I can’t believe we got caught.” Changkyun grumbled as soon as you guys resituated on the cold tile. 

“It was obviously a set up, they must have seen us walking through there before.” You responded, placing your hand on the exposed skin of his ankle. “Don’t worry, they’d have spoken to EXO and BTS about it by now.” Minhyuk brushed off. 

“At least this facility is different than the one I remember.” You whispered. The boys looked curious, you never brought up your past unless it was absolutely necessary. “There’s actual beds, and roommates.” You explained. “I’m not getting my hopes up though.” You added, remembering the sickly form of Luhan.

“We’ll protect you, baby. We’re here.” Wonho whispered. You smiled and leaned forward to press your lips to his through the bars, there was only enough room for them to brush against each other, but that was all you needed, just some small signs of affection. 

“We’re getting a show today boys!” The same boy from earlier cried. You furrowed your brows and looked over. There was only one other cell in the room and it held four boys.

Three of them glared at the boy and you knew they hated him. “Shut up, Jaesung!” One of them barked at him. 

“You better hope they don’t let me out of here anytime soon!” Wonho threatened. The boy rolled his eyes before giving you a once over. “Come on, doll. It’s time for a show.” You could feel the boys anger through the bars. “Might as well start now before the guards get a taste!” He added. 

“What the fuck did you say?” Minhyuk roared as he jumped to his feet. “Say it again!” Jaesung laughed. 

“Luhan, is that true?” Wonho asked. Luhan shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know, I’ve never seen a girl in this block before, there’s only been one here at all and she’s been gone a while.” He explained, looking guilty he couldn’t be more helpful. 

You began to feel choked up, remembering the hands of the guards from so long ago. “Shh, no. Look at me. It’s just me.” Changkyun crooned and he reached for your chin. “Come here, love.” 

You scooted closer and rested your forehead on the bars, you could feel him doing the same. His breath fanning over your cheeks. It comforted you. 

“Tell me, are you a virgin? I’ve heard that virgins are the best.” Jaesung yelled across the small room. “Oh cut that shit out, Jaesung!” Another one of the boys in his cell cried. You heard Taemin start crying at the loud noise.

“Oh that’s fucking it!” Changkyun yelled, getting to his feet and standing with Minhyuk. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” He screamed, voice madder than you’d ever heard. You heard the metal on the door of the cell rattling as they pulled on it. 

You flinched and opened your eyes to see Wonho holding onto your hand as you cried. You couldn’t tell if it was your hand or his that was shaking. 

“Oh, so you guys are the ones fucking her then! Let me have a turn!” 

Minhyuk absolutely flipped. “You fucking touch her you're dead! I swear to god I’ll kick your face in!” Jaesung even looked a little put off at the outrage in Minhyuk's yells. 

“Minnie! Minhyuk!” You had to yell over Taemin's crying. Minhyuk pulled away from the metal with a huff, only doing so because of the panic in your eyes. 

He just wanted to go over there and skin Jaesung, God knew Changkyun would help him too. 

The two settled back down after a few minutes, blocking out Taemin’s crying. 

“Oh for fucks sake, shut that kid up!” Came a yell from behind the metal door the guard had went through. 

You scrambled over to Taemin, then realized there wasn’t much else you could do through the bars of the cells other than reach a hand out and talk to him. 

“Taeminnie, Noona’s here.” You whispered, reaching through the bars to pet his hair. He had flopped to the floor in his fit. His cries immediately began to quiet down at the touch. 

Wonho carefully collected the toddler into his arms and scooted closer to the bars to make it easier for you. 

“Shh, baby. You’re okay.” Taemin sniffled and pulled your hand so it laid across his chest. He always did love when you patted his chest or back when he was tired, it put him right to sleep. And this time was no different. 

After a few gentle pats and after he demanded Minhyuk and Changkyun to give him a goodnight kiss, he passed out sucking on his hand, a habit EXO we’re trying to work him out of, but you thought he could use the comfort now. 

“I’m sorry, I’m zero help with him.” Luhan apologized as he picked at his nail bed. You shook your head and patted his shoulder. “The boys were horrible at first too.” Luhan laughed at that. 

“EXO even requested me over a few times just because they didn’t know how to calm him or how to put him to sleep.” You added. Luhan leaned towards you more, you figured he loved to hear about his clan. “Once, Kris and Chanyeol even ran over with him because he threw up when they were babysitting him and they thought they had poisoned him.” 

Wonho grumbled at that memory. You remembered it vividly because you had been in the middle of kissing him when the two had burst into the clan house. They had apologized immensely for interrupting but Wonho had always whined and teased them about the incident.

“That sounds like those two, they're idiots.” Luhan said as he laughed. Luhan had a beautiful laugh. It was easy to see why Minseok was so taken with the boy, you hoped to see the day they would reunite; hopefully soon. 

You smiled at the thought and then had an idea. The boys watched as you pulled the mattress you assumed to be yours over to the corner where you could reach through the bars and touch the boys. 

They perked up as they realized what you were doing and copied you; pulling their mattresses from their bunks and pushing them into the same corner. 

You curled into the corner closest to the boys cell and patted your mattress. Luhan looked unsure before reluctantly pulling his blanket off his mattress and sliding onto yours. You trusted Luhan, from all you'd heard about him you knew you’d love him. Plus, he kept his hands to himself, sending the boys a look, asking approval before scooting closer to you, still a few inches away. 

If Luhan was from EXO, then he was family, along with any BTS member. The boys, while they got jealous often, and did get genuinely upset at Baekhyun for stealing kisses; trusted the EXO members to take care of you, and it appeared this still applied to Luhan. 

You spent the night telling Luhan stories, and explaining how things had gotten on without him. You left out anything about the cure and anything about the rescue plan, but he had this look in his eye that suggested he figured you had other things to tell him. 

Things that didn’t include how you had first kissed Changkyun out of anger because he was so reckless or how you had taught Chanyeol how to care for Baekhyun's muscles. No, that was just you guys trying to get to know each other. 

In return, he told you and the boys about how he was caught. And it confirmed that Taewoo did know where EXO traveled through, they had snatched Luhan up when he had stepped out to visit BTS, it was a five minute walk, they figured he’d be fine by himself. 

You shivered because when you were mad at the boys you had walked the same route by yourself a million times. Minhyuk laid a hand on your hip at his story and you wondered if he realized the same thing.

“When are they going to come take our blood for the cure?” Wonho had asked from the darkness of the other cell. Luhan sat up onto one elbow and shook his head. “What cure?” 

You heard the boys sitting up too. “When I was in a facility when I was younger they were looking for a cure for The Flare.” You explained, confused as to why he was so confused. Now everyone was confused. “No, that's not what they’re doing here.” Luhan said with a quick dismissal. 

“They’re trying to figure out how to take the immunity away from us, not get rid of the virus in others.” 

“What?” Minhyuk murmured as he squeezed your side. “Why would they do that?” You added. 

Luhan laid back down and stared at the ceiling. “They figured there wasn’t a cure after trying for so long. Taewoo spewed some shit about evening the playing fields and how immunes were abominations.” 

Your breath caught in your throat. Is that why Taewoo hated Hyungwon so much? Why he treated his son like he was the worst kind of creature? 

“Well shit.” Changkyun whispered.

“Well shit indeed, Changkyun. We’re in a whole lot of shit.” You agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen?  
Should we worry about this Jaesung kid?


	17. So Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys try to settle in.  
Or in which you’d rather die than not fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT

You guys woke up the next day to a bright light as the overhead lights were turned on, they burned your eyes at the intensity. 

“Rise and shine!” A guard yelled as his pulled open the large metal doors. At least ten guards filed in. “You guys know the drill, hands behind your backs, single file.” 

You watched as the boys across the cell from yours sat up groggily and let the guards cuff them. You noticed though that Jaesung actually spoke to the guards, talked as if they were friends, he must have been here for a long time and you felt momentarily sorry for him until you remembered his vulgar language.

Apparently, immunes could be monsters too.

Taemin's crying snapped you out of it, immediately looking for the toddler. He was clutching onto Wonho’s collar as the man shielded his eyes from the light. He must have been startled awake by the brightness.

“I swear to God, you better learn to keep that kid quiet.” One of the guards demanded as he began to unlock your cell. Wonho glared at the man, rocking Taemin faster, patting his butt gently. 

“I-I can watch him if you put him in my cell.” You said to the guard. “He’ll stay really quiet, I swear.” 

You watched the guard handcuff Luhan first before pushing him out of the cell and into the line of immunes. “Whatchu gonna offer up, sweetcheeks?” A separate guard cooed at you. 

They all wore the same all black outfits and facemasks so it was hard to tell them apart.

“I’ll offer you a punch in the face.” Minhyuk murmured, you turned to give him a warning look but saw that Wonho had already glared the other into submission. 

Now wasn't the time to go fighting with everyone, not yet.

“It will spare you the headache.” You settled on answering. The guard scrutinized you for a moment before obviously not finding you a threat. “Grab the kid, no need to cuff them; not like they could do anything anyways.” 

You watched as the guards pulled Taemin out of Wonho’s arms, way rougher than they needed too. He absolutely wailed and screamed at the separation. 

The guards grimaced at the child, acting like he was the reason they were all so disgruntled. They quickly shoved the child at you and pushed you to line up behind Luhan. 

You shushed Taemin and bounced him in your hold. “Tae, it’s just me baby. You’re okay. We’re together now.” Taemin sniffled and held onto your shirt so nobody could separate the two of you. “Mean.” He murmured glancing around at the guards. “I know, sweetheart. Noona will take care of you.” 

You felt a pressure at your back and looked over and noticed that your boys had been cuffed behind their backs. Changkyun was pressing his chest against your back and trying to comfort you. 

You resisted the urge to press a kiss to his bruised jaw and instead leaned against him more, letting him know you appreciated it.

“Alright, now walk. You know how it is.” A guard called outside the metal door. And Jaesung began to lead the group out.

You took your time to look around, figure out where you were. It was definitely some sort of hospital. The walls and floors were all white and it smelled like some sort of sterilizer. At least you knew EXO had been thinking it was a hospital all along, and had been correct. 

Just as you were going to enter another room at the end of the hallway you saw a sign labeled ‘MANIC DEPRESSION WARD’ and realized it was a mental hospital and that’s why it was taking EXO so long to find it. You could only hope they would realize their mistake sooner rather than later.

You were pulled into a cafeteria. You were genuinely surprised with how Luhan looked you thought that you wouldn’t be given any food like you had once experienced in a facility. 

The guards pushed each of you into a seat before unhandcuffing the boys and then handcuffing one of their hands to the side of their chairs so they had one hand to eat with. 

“You should eat, Lu.” You said, motioning to the plate that was laid out in front of him. “Yeah, you’re gonna need your strength for when you get out of here.” Minhyuk added.

Luhan shrugged and you cringed as you saw his bones protesting against his skin at the movement. “Lu should eat, right Taeminnie?” Wonho said from your right, you knew that using the child against Luhan was a low blow but you guys had no other choice.

“Hyungie should eat cause Daddy says eating is good.” Taemin mumbled, you cooed and wiped some of the crumbs off his cheek. 

Luhan looked confused for a second before realizing Taemin had been referring to Minseok. His eyes glossed over before he reached across the table with a smile and pinched the toddlers cheek. “Your Daddy is very smart, Tae.” 

Taemin giggled at the attention before going back to his muffin all the while making quiet hums to himself. Luhan watched him fondly for a few more moments before slowly eating his own food, you smiled. 

After breakfast the guards took you all to a common room. It was surprising that they allowed you all out of the cells and when you mentioned it to Luhan he shrugged and motioned to the cameras in the corner. 

“It’s to monitor reactions, they’re everywhere.” He whispered. “After they inject you with whatever they think will infect you they monitor.” 

“I’ll have to be gone tonight.” He added. “What? Why?” Minhyuk asked as you guys all took a seat on the all white couch. Luhan shrugged. “Injected me last week and they monitor sleeping patterns exactly a week later.” 

You frowned and leaned over to pat Luhans wrist. “Don’t worry.” There was a silent conversation passed, one that said Luhan was scared and you reassured that his clan would come for him, much like how your clan would come for you guys; you were sure of it. 

“Getting cozy with the boys, are we doll?” You heard Jaesung coo as he sat in the chair across from you guys. You felt the boys stiffen and lean closer. 

You sighed and looked down, opting to focus on Taemin as you patted his chest and his eyes drooped tiredly. Poor baby, he was so exhausted. 

“You better stay over there.” Wonho breathed heavily through his nose. “Take that as your only warning.” 

Jaesung only laughed, the sound nasty and loud. “You’re gonna be the ones that need a warning.” 

You frowned and held Taemin closer. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Minhyuk growled.

The disgusting man shrugged. “Might want to watch your girl, I have connections here.” 

Before you could even process his words, Changkyun had jumped from his spot and tackled the boy to the ground. 

“You dumb fuck!” Changkyun screamed, punching the boy in the face. “Don’t fucking look at her!” 

“Don’t touch her! Don’t look at her!” He cried, he was being so aggressive and you didn’t know if it was in genuine anger or frustration. 

“Kyun! That’s enough!” Wonho exclaimed, it wasn’t like he cared for the boy that was getting beat up, quite the opposite, but there were cameras and they had no idea if there would be consequences for the youngests actions. 

Minhyuk and Luhan pulled Changkyun off the boy and brought him back to the couch. He was breathing heavily, knuckles cracked, and immediately he looked like he was going to cry. He wouldn’t though, you knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t without reason enough. 

“Come here, Kyun.” You murmured, placing Taemin into Luhans lap. Luhan looked at you shocked, not sure what to do and you gently placed his hand over the toddlers stomach, motioning for him to rub it. 

Changkyun scooted over to tuck himself into your side, his breath was hot against your neck and you turned to pull him into your chest. “You did well, Kyun. I’m so happy.” You felt him smile a bit.

“You better watch your bitch now!” Jaesung screamed as he climbed to his feet. He looked feral, sounded insane. You shivered. “You all made a mistake!” He squealed before stomping out of the room. 

“Now I really regret not letting Changkyun just beat him to death.” Wonho said with a sigh. 

You guys couldn’t help but chuckle, despite the circumstances.

~~~~~~

That night you huddled close to Taemin. Luhan was right, he had been taken out for sleep studies and it unnerved you. 

Jaesungs words from earlier haunted you, he had this look in his eye that told you he didn’t care about the boys warnings, didn’t care that Changkyun had given him a split lip. That boy was crazed and you were sure of it.

You should have known better than to fall asleep. 

That was the first thought when you felt a hand press over your mouth. You startled and locked eyes with the culprit who smirked and shook his head. 

“Scream and the kid gets it.” He whispered motioning to Taemin who was dead asleep in your arms. 

You nodded, trying to seem calm but you were panicking and Jaesung knew it. He smirked the whole time you uncurled yourself from Taemin.

“Now you’re going to be good and quiet, right sugar?” He cooed, hand reaching out to stroke your cheek, “wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt.” 

You shook and tried your best not to throw up. You could see the red light blinking in the corner, they were watching this, people were watching and nobody had stopped him. 

You wondered how he got into your cell in the first place but didn’t have time to think about it before he had you pinned on the ground, hands wandering up your shirt.

You couldn’t do this, not even try to fight back. You weren’t going to just sit there and let them break you without fighting for it. 

With that thought you screamed, loud and ear piercing. 

“Y/n!” Minhyuk jumped up immediately trying to peer through the darkness at what was happening. You didn’t have time to register anything before Jaesung had his hands around your throat.

“You dumb bitch! Can’t even follow instructions!” He screamed. You bucked your hips trying to get him off before you passed out. And with one good kick you shoved your knee up into his balls. He doubled over immediately.

By now it was obvious what was happening, Jaesungs cellmates were pressed against their cell yelling profanities at the boy while you briefly registered Changkyun screaming and crying at the camera to help you.

You couldn’t give the boy too much room to handle his pain though, you had to attack him while he was down. So you straddled his legs and began hitting him as hard as you could, scratching and clawing at him. 

“You fucking whore!” He spat as he grabbed ahold of your arms. He had blood all over his face, pouring from scratches and his lip, good this was good.

Jaesung had pulled your arms behind your back and had grabbed ahold of your shirt, ripping open the buttons. You could barely register Taemin sobbing and crying over your clans screaming. 

You screamed and lashed out at Jaesung, kicking and flailing. You were going out with a fight no matter what. 

“Leave me alone!” You heaved out, trying to pull your arms from his grip. You could feel his breath on the side of your neck, his erection pressing into your side. He was enjoying your fight.

“You’re fucking dead! Dead!” Wonho yelled at the top of his lungs watching as you fought with the boy that was double if not three times your size. “Come on baby; you can do it!” 

Your breath caught as his began to pull at your pants. 

No way, you couldn’t allow this to happen. 

You flailed so harshly you felt your muscles aching in protest, but you finally were able to turn around and kick the boy in the stomach. 

“Taemin close your eyes!” You yelled, the tears rolling down your face. 

You didn’t know if he did or not, but you didn’t have time to check. 

You kicked Jaesung again, he was disoriented grabbing his head in pain, sending him sprawling to the ground on his back. You wailed as you grabbed his hair and began slamming his head on the ground. 

You cried and hit him even as he laid still, dead or unconscious you didn’t know and didn’t have it in you to care. 

“Y/n…” you could hear Minhyuk breath as he laid against the bars. You shook, your hands shaking, lips quivering and you still weakly hit at the body.

“He’s down, love. You did so well.” Wonho praised. You pulled back with a whimper and looked down at yourself.

You had blood soaking your hands, shirt ripped up what was once white was red, and you were sure your face was just as bad if not worse. 

“Taemin…” you whispered when you didn’t hear the toddler screaming. “He’s okay. He's right here.” Changkyun whispered as he leaned against the cell, patting said child’s back. Taemin was passed out, you wondered how long you had been sitting there hitting Jaesung even after he passed out. It must have been a while for Taemin to have cried himself to sleep.

“I-I woke up… I… he…” you began to explain, trying to wipe the blood away from your hands but it only stayed, a glaring reminder of the events that occurred.

“You don’t need to explain anything to us.” Minhyuk said quietly, calmly. “We know, babygirl. And we’re so proud of you.” 

You released a sigh of relief before crawling over to the boys, leaving the boys body by the cell door, silently praying he wouldn’t wake up. 

“Hey girl!” Came a call from the cell opposite yours. It was a boy with glasses, his dark hair framing his features. “You did well.” He added before laying back in his bunk. 

You wondered how much the three across from you had seen, and made a reminder to ask Luhan for their names. They seemed kind enough, sticking up against Jaesung the first night, and screaming at him during the attack.

Wonho shoved his shirt at you as soon as you walked over. You sniffled and leaned against the bars separating you guys. Quickly, you changed into the shirt before tossing the torn up, stained one away, out of your sight. 

“Give me your hands.” Changkyun whispered gently as he walked over after making sure Taemin was sleeping soundly. You obeyed his request easily, reaching your red hands towards him. 

You watched as Wonho tore a piece of their blanket off before handing it to the younger. Changkyun wiped off your hands as best he could before leaning between the bars to press his forehead on yours, his hand cupping behind your ear. 

“You fought so well, we’re so proud.” He murmured. You began sobbing again. Hand curling around his shirt and holding him against the bars. 

“C-Changkyun!” You whimpered and he only tried to hold you tighter. “We know, baby. Shhh, it’s okay now.” 

You felt a hand slowly reach out and touch your ankle, another pair trying to wrap around your waist through the bars. “I-I miss them…” you cried. 

The boys hearts broke. You were sitting here covered in blood, mere minutes or maybe hours after almost being raped and you just wanted them, just wanted your clan to hold you.

“Shh, we’re here Y/n. We love you so much, gorgeous.” Wonho cried into your hair. You sobbed, ugly and loud; you were sure the boys in the cells across could hear you, it was a miracle Taemin was still asleep.

“Want you to h-hold me…” you murmured fingers drifting around between the boys, holding onto a shirt or touching their hair, anything to make sure they were still here, still with you. “We’re holding you, pretty.” Changkyun said with a sniff. “We’ve got you.” 

“Want H-hyungwon…” you muttered, you didn’t even know what you were saying, you were spewing nonsense out; anything to distract yourself, keep you from looking at the blood and throwing up. Hyungwon was always the one to calm you down the easiest though.

“We’re sure he wants you a lot too, sweetheart. He loves you so, so much, you know. He'd be so proud of you.” Minhyuk reassured, pressing his nose to your cheek. The bars were cold and felt like ice on his face but nothing really mattered right now other than making sure you were okay. 

You grabbed a hold of his shirt, tightly gripping it. “I love you, love you guys.” 

The boys stifled their cries. “You’re our whole world, baby. Everything.” Wonho responded, you sniffed and tried to get as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback guys!


	18. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with the aftermath.  
Or in which Taewoo doesn’t play games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Please tell me your thoughts and check out my other two stories while you’re at it!

When you woke up you were no longer in your cell. You flinched at the bright light that was glaring down at you, and the hands you felt on your skin. You immediately began kicking and trying to sit up.

“Shhh! It’s us! It’s only us!” Minhyuk yelled, holding onto your shoulders. You scrunched your face up and sniffled. 

“We were just getting you cleaned up, love.” He added, voice calm and quiet. 

You slowly sat up, body screaming at you to stop. Your muscles were so sore. “Where are we? Where’s Taemin? What time is it?” You immediately began demanding as you shielded your eyes from the light.

Once your vision returned Changkyun stepped into your line of vision with a damp rag. “We are in the common room restroom, don't worry, Wonho Hyung is watching the door.” 

You sighed in relief as you glanced towards the white doors and saw Wonho leaning against it protectively. He tried to send you a smile but he must have been so upset at the events that it came out more sympathetic as he would have liked.

“And you slept through breakfast, and lunch.” Minhyuk added. “Taemin is with Luhan he isn’t feeling very well.” 

They must have been so scared to see you passed out on the floor of the cell. You couldn’t imagine seeing one of them like that. 

Changkyun tilted your head up and began wiping your face off, there were no mirrors in here, probably for safety measures. That thought had you scoffing, it’s not as if whoever monitored cameras helped you last night.

“How bad is it?” 

The boys went completely silent as Changkyun continued wiping your face down. The rag slowly turned red with the dried blood being absorbed into it, luckily not your own.

“Honestly, it is not so bad, just a few bruises.” Wonho answered, motioning towards your neck and torso. 

Just as he said that Changkyun tried to wipe the side of your neck and you hissed flinching away. He dropped the rag onto the sink and backed off immediately. “I’m sorry, sorry!” He cried. 

You sucked in a breath, guilt settling into your stomach. “Kyun, it’s okay I’m just sore.” You said reaching a hand to pull him back towards you. “It hurts a little.” 

Changkyun stepped forward to press his forehead on your shoulder, you felt his tears against your skin. You reached up to tangle a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck. “It’s okay, baby. I’m not scared of you.” You felt him sniffle before pressing a kiss to your shoulder and reaching for the rag again. 

You withheld the need to flinch in fear of scaring him off again, he already looked so on edge. 

“Min.” You called as Changkyun began to wipe down your chest and collarbones. “Minhyuk, is he dead?” 

Changkyuns actions stopped for a second before he pretended he didn’t hear and went on to continue cleaning you. You heard Wonho’s sigh.

“We’re sorry.” Minhyuk began, “If he we’re still there when we were let out we’d have made sure he was, but he was pulled out of the cell shortly after you passed out.” He looked so mad, guilty, and upset at the admission, but it wasn’t his fault at all. 

“Pulled him out immediately, too. He looked pretty fucked though, I hope he’s dead.” Wonho said with a cold tone, “They pulled him out as if they cared about him, but did shit when it was happening.” He sneered.

You understood his anger, perhaps more than any of them, except maybe Changkyun. The poor maknae had screamed, cussed, and cried at the camera's for help. You could vaguely recall their screams as you bashed the boys head on the floor. 

“I can remember it all.” You mumbled. You reached up to run a hand through your tangled hair. “He threatened Taemin, Taemin is a baby! W-who would do that?” 

You scrunched your nose up in a way you were sure was unattractive, but it kept your tears from falling so you didn’t care. “Would you hate me if I said I debated on letting h-him?” 

Immediately the three were closer to you, Wonho leaving his post at the door without a second thought. “Of course not, no, baby.” He mumbled as he cupped your cheek. “We would have been upset but not at you; never at you.” 

You gasped out a sob and clutched his shirt. “B-because I was scared! F-first Tae, then it would be y-you guys!” He pulled you off the edge of the counter and into his arms. Minhyuk stroking your hair soothingly. 

“It’s not your fault.” Changkyun said as he nosed at your cheek. “If he isn’t dead, he’s going to wish he was.” 

“Times like this I wish Kihyun was still infected to crank out.” Minhyuk joked, it wasn’t funny, especially in this situation. But for some reason you still laughed. 

You felt an emptiness settling in your stomach, maybe at the mention of Kihyun, you weren’t too sure, but all you knew was that your laugh turned into a sob and you were all crying. 

God, how you all needed your clan.

~~~~~~

“Taemin please, you have a fever you can’t be wrapped like that.” You sighed, trying to pull one of the blankets from the toddler. 

You had been locked back into your cell, luckily Luhan was inside and he was checking Taemin's temperature with his hand when you were instructed to head back. He gave you a sympathetic smile and you figured one of the boys had told him. 

Or he figured something had happened based on the blood stains on your pants and floor. 

“Noona, ‘m cold.” He whined, you sighed and laid next to him. He shuffled closer and placed his cheek on your chest. You ran a hand through his curls.

It made sense why Taemin was sleeping so much recently, he had been coming down with something and nobody had realized. The stressed from being stolen must have made it worse.

Suddenly, an intercom blared into the room. “Step away from the child, a guard will come to take him to the infirmary.” 

You frowned and held Taemin tighter. “Fuck you!” You screamed, you knew it wasn’t the time to challenge the supervisors but you were so upset over last night.

“Do not worry, we have a special meeting set up for you soon, for now we will take care of the boy.” The voice was deep and amused at your response, you couldn’t place it.

“It is better not to struggle, but we give you our word that the child will return healthier than before.” 

“What does your word mean to us? You stole us!” One of the boys from across from your cell screamed, Joshua if you recalled what Luhan had told you earlier. Wonho had said they were from a clan EXO was in contact with, and they were looking for him and Jun, the browned hair quiet boy also in the same cell. Jinyoung was the boy with glasses that had said you did well after beating Jaesung to a pulp; you respected him.

The voice didn’t respond. You were frustrated but knew that there was not much you could do. You pulled a Taemin into your lap. “Tae, you're gonna go to the doctors for a little.” 

Taemin looked like he couldn’t focus on your face, you frowned having not realized his fever was so bad. “Yay, Tae Tae!” You sighed and pushed the hair from his face. He was burning up.

“Not Doctor Tae Tae, baby. New doctor.” Taemin didn’t seem to understand what you said, just pulled a hand from his pile of blankets to shove in his mouth. 

The guard entered and gave both you and Luhan a warning glare not to try anything as he opened the cell. At least they regarded you as a threat now, better than being helpless as they assumed before.

You stood to your feet cradling Taemin. “Please, take care of him, he’s only four.” You begged, only option to make the guard feel bad for the toddler. You couldn’t tell if it worked or not. He accepted the small toddler into one of his arms and slipped out of the cell, locking it before leaving. 

You sighed and settled against the bars, crossing your arms. “I wonder what the others are up to.” Minhyuk sighed and leaned against the bars beside you. 

~~~~~~~

“It's been days! Fucking days, almost 2 weeks!” Kihyun screamed as he slammed his palms onto the table in front of him. “You aren’t even trying!”

BTS and EXO were sat around EXO’s hideout. They looked scared as the X clan member screamed until his throat went hoarse.

“You don’t think we want them back as much as you guys?” Namjoon shot at the angered man. Kihyun simmered.

“There was four of us taken! You don’t understand, that’s our clan in there!” 

BTS flinched at the low blow, sure, it hadn’t been any of their members but everyone that was taken was still family. “We are missing them too, Kihyun!” Hoseok glared at the man.

Kihyun’s hands shook as he fell back into his seat, placing his head in his hands. 

“Look, we’ve figured out where the location is, why can’t we storm it?” Shownu said, he was just as frustrated as the younger member. 

Junmyeon shook his head, “That’s too risky and you know it, we’d be risking us and them if we did that. Who knows how many guards they have.” 

“I know what to do.” Baekhyun interrupted. “Let’s send someone in, pose as a nurse or guard.” 

The boys sat back, that wasn’t such a bad plan. It was better than storming in as X clan had been adamant about doing. They understood the clans logic, all they could focus on was the fact that four of their members had been stolen right in front of them, but it was blinding their logic. 

“Send me.” Taehyung nominated himself. “I know more about medical knowledge than you all.” 

Namjoon gave the younger a look that asked him ‘are you sure’ and Taehyung smiled. “It is the least I could do, they're part of our family too, you know.” 

It was a small jab at Kihyun, but Kihyun still couldn’t bring himself to get over his anger and feel guilt, he knew it would come later though. 

“I’ll go as a guard.” Jooheon said, immediately to be shot down. 

“No, too emotionally involved.” Yixing pointed out, “We love them all too, but not like you guys do. We don’t know what conditions to expect, you'd react too harshly.” 

Jooheon sat back with a disappointed sigh. He couldn’t get the way you had screamed at him to go out of his head, the way he saw his brothers get pinned to the ground.

“I should do it.” Chanyeol offered. Baekhyun nodded beside him. 

“They wear masks so I don’t have to worry about them recognizing me. I fit the part, I can control my emotions, I swear.” He added. 

Nobody seemed to have any objections. 

Shownu climbed to his feet, patting Hyungwon on the shoulders. “Let’s get some supplies then.” 

~~~~~~ 

The day after they had taken Taemin out, they brought him back. And other than a bandage around his inner elbow he was completely fine. 

But you didn’t have time to be happy for him as the guard had turned to grab you, “We have a meeting scheduled for you.” He had said. 

The boys had pulled onto the bars and made them rattle as they screamed for you to be released. The guard ignored every slur spat by them and pushed you out of the door.

You had found yourself seated across from none other but Chae Taewoo.

At his intense scrutiny you wanted to hide, but knew better than to show him any kind of weakness. He had fed off of Hyungwons.

“Do you take me for an idiot?” He finally asked after sitting in silence.

You raised a brow at him in false confidence. “What do you mean-“

He slammed his fist on the table making your heart race. “You set fire to my home, do you take me for an idiot in trying to make me believe my spawn was dead?” 

He couldn’t even refer to Hyungwon as his own son, instead it was his ‘spawn’ as if it would kill him to make it more personal. You were so mad.

“Hyungwon deserves better!” You spat, your face was contorted into disgust at the man in front of you. “He’s twice the man you’ll ever be!” 

Taewoo reaches across the table and smacked you across the face. You tried not to let your pain show and instead just turned to glare at him.

“I am not here to talk about that.” Taewoo began again, he sighed heavily as if trying to control his anger before continuing. “I am here to talk about whatever concoction was created.” 

You frowned and crossed your arms across your chest, feigning innocence. “I’m not familiar with what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t bullshit me girl!” He screamed, you knew he was losing his patience. You wondered how often Hyungwon had to deal with this, you would be lying if you said you weren’t terrified.

“We took blood from the child, his infection was being affected by something!” 

Fuck, as Changkyun would say, you guys were absolutely fucked. You hadn’t even considered that they probably would see something in Taemin's bloodstream. 

“Why would I tell a monster like you shit!” You responded, your hands were shaking but you hid them from his view, you couldn’t show weakness.

He laughed. An actual, shoulder shaking laugh. “I am the monster when you bashed a teenagers head in and killed him.” 

You never heard whether or not Jaesung survived. Why didn’t you feel the relief that you thought you would if he had died? Instead you felt rather empty, he hadn’t deserved such an easy death while you and the boys have to deal with the memory for the rest of your lives.

“You beat your own child almost to death on a daily basis, do not spin this on me!” You pointed out. 

Taewoo clicked his tongue. “Yes, I forget that you are... involved with him.” He obviously meant romantically involved with him and he seemed to be peeved by the thought. Was it that he thought Hyungwon didn’t deserve happiness? You wanted to kick Taewoos face in.

“Enough games.” You muttered, hand coming to rub your temple as you felt a headache coming.

He hummed and placed his chin onto his knuckles. “I agree, so here’s the deal.” 

You watched him wearily. His mouth contorted into a twisted look of amusement and you knew you were in for it.

“Tell us what it is and we won’t kill your clan.” 

Your heart stopped. You knew he'd threaten this, but it was different when he actually had three of them in his hold. If he hadn’t, you would have called his bluff, but he had a crazed look and you’d seen firsthand what he had done to Hyungwon. He wasn’t lying. 

“How about the kids life too, shall I get rid of them all?” 

You would have to tell him, anything to save the people you loved, your family.


	19. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is worried for you.  
Or in which Chanyeol and Taehyung jump into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days, apologies!

The three boys in captivity were confused, angry, and becoming depressed. It had been two weeks, two weeks since you had been taken from your cell. Sure, they were happy to have Taemin back healthy, but what the fuck were they doing to you.

They kept going over these scenarios. What if they were mistreating you? Raping you? Even worse, what if you were dead? 

These thoughts were constantly lingering in their minds, especially when none of the guards would tell them anything. After three days Wonho had even tried to physically attack a guard for information, but all that got him was a huge knot on his head as they knocked him out. 

They couldn’t eat. Couldn’t sleep. Luhan, who started looking physically better, begged them to. But Luhan couldn’t lie and say he thought you were fine; nobody knew anything and it was frustrating.

“Hyung, do you think they’ll bring her back soon?” Changkyun asked as he used a fork they had stolen from breakfast to scratch at the floor. The youngest had circles around his eyes, the bones in his wrists were beginning to stick out. He looked weak and tired. 

Wonho was sure he himself didn’t look much better, except he had a lot more muscle to sustain himself for a while, not like Minhyuk and Changkyun who had always been thin.

He didn’t want to lie to the youngest and give him false hope, but he didn’t want to see them crying anymore. Luckily, Minhyuk had gotten over the crying phase pretty quickly and now was just full of anger. 

“I don’t know, Kyun.” He settled for. He heard Changkyuns scraping stopped and turned to look at the youngests back. His shoulders were shaking and Wonho felt like shit because every time the Maknae cried there was nothing he could do or say to help him. 

He'd never seen Changkyun cry so much in all the years he’d known him as he did now. The same could be said for himself and Minhyuk he supposed. They were so afraid. 

“Come on, Changkyun. Stop it before Taemin gets back and asks why we’re so sad again.” Minhyuk sighed. 

It was lunchtime but as the boys had no appetite, so they opted to stay in their cell, the cell door was unlocked so if they decided to go to lunch all they needed to do was knock on the locked metal door that led to the halls. 

Changkyun sniffled and tried to get himself to stop crying, his eyes were already raw as is and it was quite painful to shed tears as he hadn’t been drinking enough fluids to sustain himself.

Suddenly, the metal doors began to open. They sighed, thinking it to be Taemin when a person covered head to toe came in, a guard.

“Haven’t you all done enough, leave us alone!” Minhyuk yelled at the guard as he stood from his spot. 

The guard only stepped closer and pulled open the cell. “If you’re trying to take one of us again, good luck. I’ll fucking kill you.” Wonho warned as he looked up at the tall guard. 

The guard didn’t respond and only turned to look around the room, then spotted what he was looking for. 

“Are you fucking deaf?” Minhyuk added. 

Unbeknownst to the three boys, the light on the camera turned off and the guard hurried to remove his mask as he only had a few minutes. 

“Woah, what the fuck-“ Wonho began, only to cut himself off at the familiar red hair. 

“Chanyeol hyung?” Changkyun said in disbelief.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe the state the three were in. Minhyuk and Changkyun were beginning to look sick. There already lithe bodies were looking frail and they looked like they hadn’t slept in days. Wonho looked only slightly better, but his eyes were still raw and tired, and he had a large bruise on his temple. Fuck, that must have hurt. 

Chanyeol was confused as there were other immunes eating right now, but these men looked like they hadn’t received any food in days. He was shocked to see that the facility here actually allowed immunes out of their cells and food, but that didn’t make up for the kidnapping and harsh treatment they had received. 

“Where’s Y/n?” Chanyeol asked. His first question was going to be ‘why do you all look like shit?’ But he supposed this one was better. 

Minhyuk let out a humorless laugh. “We don’t know, haven’t seen her in two weeks or more.” Chanyeol furrowed his brows, well, that explained why they looked like shit so his question answered both of them.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol muttered before realizing he probably sounded insensitive. “I’m scoping out the facility, so I’ll look out for you guys from now on.” 

“We don’t need anyone to look out for us, find Y/n.” Wonho ordered as he crossed his arms. Chanyeol nodded, “I’ll let Taehyung know, he’s playing nurse in the medical and experimental wings.” 

The three looked more alive at the information. “How the fuck did you guys even get in?” 

Chanyeol chuckled, “Just had to kill a guard and get a nametag. It’s not like anyone sees them without the outfit anyways, and Taehyung has never gotten in any serious trouble, they don't know what he looks like, so it was easy to get him clothes and a keycard.” 

The three looked so relieved and Chanyeol felt good to be able to give them a little insight and make them less stressed. They obviously needed it.

“You guys need to start eating and taking care of yourselves, we can’t carry you out of here when it’s time; we need you to fight.” 

They glared at him and he felt a little bad at trying to tell them what to do. He didn’t understand how they felt, he knew his lover was safe in their tunnel. 

“Y/n will be disappointed when she sees you like this.” He added. They looked less upset now, more guilty. 

“Anyways, I gotta go before Namjoon can’t hack the cameras anymore.” Chanyeol breathed before beginning to reslip the mask over his head. “I’ll keep you all updated; God this outfit sucks by the way.” 

That made the three laugh. It was nice to hear from them again. “Thank you, Yeol. We appreciate it so much.” Wonho said as he stood to give the man a hug. 

Chanyeol shrugged it off, “It's what family does, right?” 

If anything could make their loss better right now, it was family. 

“Hey!” Changkyun cried as Chanyeol began to make his way towards the metal door. “Tell Minseok Hyung that Lu Hyung is here with Taemin.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t felt a relief quite like that before. He wondered if this was how the boys felt. “He’ll be so happy.” Chanyeol responded before making his way out. 

He passed Taemin and Luhan on the way to find Taehyung. He had to resist coddling the toddler, and the older man. He hadn’t seen Luhan in months, he was scrawny and paler than he remembered.

The man at least looked happy to have Taemin, so he’d be sure to let his clan know Luhan was still alive. And he loved Taemin just as much as the rest of them, Minseok had known he would. 

God, it was going to be so much harder than he thought to keep his emotions in check. 

~~~~~~

It had been weeks, two weeks or more, you weren’t too sure. As soon as you revealed to Taewoo that you had given up blood for the toddler he had you strung up. It was funny though, his own impatience with your story led to him not getting the whole truth. 

He didn’t know anything about the flowers, so basically taking all of your blood was worthless, or you thought it was. But the nurses and doctors kept coming back for more, so obviously it was worth looking at.

You had been in and out of consciousness the whole time. You hadn’t eaten anything, the IV in your skin providing the only sustenance you had had the whole time you had been strapped into a bed. You barely had enough strength to make it to a restroom when on the rare occasion a nurse would lead you to one. Taewoo probably wanted you like this.

When your arms were not strapped down you could feel your cheekbones pushing against your skin, your eye bags were so prominent you could feel them. You were wasting away at the rate they were taking your blood, which was nonstop. Nonstop needles, nonstop pain; God, how you wish you had listened to BTS all those weeks ago when they warned you of this. 

You were a blood bag, but better you be semi alive than having your clan in pain, or dead. You loved them too much, cared for their health to strongly to ever regret your decision. 

This was how your days had gone so far. They merged together, a mixture of blood being removed, passing out, being awoken to use the restroom, passing out, and missing your family with your whole existence. 

So, to say you were surprised when you began to see things, or so you thought, it would be a lie. 

“Fuck, I must be dead…” you croaked as you opened your eyes and saw the familiar, blonde haired man you considered one of your best friends, and family.

Taehyung tilted his head, eyes holding nothing but pity as he used a wipe to clean your face; it was the least he could do. He wanted to kill all of these people for treating you like this, you were on the brink of death and it was apparent. You had been sweating, but cold to the touch, when he came in. 

Hiding his expressions was something he had always been good at, but he was lucky he was alone when he found you or the plan definitely would have gone to shit, because even he couldn’t stop the stray tears that fell. 

“You’re not dead.” His deep voice responded as he gently removed the needles from your skin. Your arms were translucent, needles had been stuck so haphazardly that nothing but bruises remained. How could these people be still taking your blood when all that was there were bruises to stick the needles into, it was cruel and disgusting.

You didn’t even have it in you to scoff at the response, only dazedly trying to keep your eyes open. “M-must be.” You managed to get out.

Taehyung sighed and wondered how he was going to be able to get this done without killing at least one doctor. “It really is me, Y/n.” 

You still didn’t really believe your illusion, but at least you had company now. 

After a few more minutes of Taehyung clearing your skin of dried blood and sweat you were beginning to think maybe he was real. His hands on your skin were gentle and familiar, the way his brows would come together as he focused. 

“How are t-the boys?” It came out as more of a cough than a question but he seemed to understand. 

He smiled gently, you were just as he recalled; always selfless, only caring about the others. 

“I haven’t checked the three in cells yet, Chanyeol is doing that now. But the others are… worried to say the least.” 

You smacked your cracked lips together a few times. Taehyung immediately cupped the back of your head and fed you a drink of water. You gulped it down immediately, downing the glass in one go; your throat protested but you pushed on. 

“Don’t tell them, don’t.” You warned as soon as he took the cup away. At least the dryness in your throat settled a little.

“I have to, that's why we're here. How the fuck did you end up here anyways? Do you not recall our conversations a month or two ago?” He didn’t sound like he was scolding you, only that he was worried, but it still made you flinch back. 

“T-Taewoo was told something was fighting in Taemin's blood; he threatened my clan.” You sighed and wished your arms were strapped down so you could run a hand through your greasy hair, but it was too much to ask of Taehyung, any second now another doctor or nurse could come in and that was too suspicious. “I couldn’t, h-he would have killed them.” 

Taehyung rubbed his eyes as he leaned against the cart of medical supplies beside your cot. He wished he had brought a snack or something to feed you, anything to help, but he knew you were too selfless to even care about yourself right now. “If you told him then why hasn’t he ran off with the serum yet?” 

You let out a small chuckle, feeling your head start to get fuzzy, this was the longest you had stayed awake in a long while. “He didn’t wait for me to explain, doesn’t know of the flowers or mixture, only knows it had something to do with my blood.” 

Well, at least that was a plus. Taewoo couldn’t get his hands on the serum, who knew how he would manipulate people with it. “That’s good, you're doing so well, Y/n.” 

Taehyung felt the need to reassure you, let you know that you were doing well, you needed it and he was one of the only two people able to provide you comfort right now. He was lucky there were no cameras in this room, probably because Taewoo could get into extreme issues if the abuse was known to the public. 

See, Chae Taewoo was known to Immunes as a huge issue, an awful cruel creature, but many people considered his search for a cure admirable, so they dealt with his cruelty. But there was only so much the public could know before the abuse was too much, and that would be what the clans would rely on once they stood up to him. 

You smiled, you were sure it looked horrible. “T-tell them I love them, Tae. Miss them so much.” 

Taehyung's eyes glossed over as he nodded. You passed out immediately after finishing that sentence. 

All he could do was to straighten out the blood stained hospital gown you wore and will himself not to cry. 

The metal door in the corner of the room burst open them, he jumped and tried to make himself look busy. “Just me.” Chanyeol deep voice whispered as he saw the younger man grab a needle from the cart.

“Oh thank God.” Taehyung sighed and rested both his palms on the cart for support, he was crying and he knew he needed it to stop.

Chanyeol stepped towards Taehyung, then turned his head to look at the cot. He couldn’t look for more than a few seconds before he felt a sick churn of his stomach. 

“Fuck, were so fucked.” He decided on saying.

Taehyung couldn’t even bring himself to chuckle at the elder man's choice of words instead he gave a small nod. “This is so much harder than I thought.” 

Chanyeol gave a hum in agreement and grabbed Taehyung's shoulder. “Let’s get back now, they’re waiting to know.” 

Both of them were not looking forward to having to explain the horrors they had witnessed.

~~~~~~

“Are you two just going to sit there in silence?” Kihyun sneered at the two men. 

Taehyung sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hands. “God, where do even start?” 

Jooheons lips twisted up in a sneer. “What about our clan? Start there.” He demanded. Jooheon’s attitude lately had all of them shocked. The usually goofy, shy man had been so aggressive lately.

“I saw Wonho, Minhyuk, and Changkyun.” Chanyeol sighed, saving the younger BTS member from Jooheon’s calculating gaze. 

“What do you mean? What about Y/n?” Hyungwon questioned as he leaned onto his knees. 

Taehyung looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact. “I saw her, she’s in my care.” 

That had all of them sitting straighter. “What do you mean? She’s in medical?” Junmyeon added.

Taehyung's face scrunched together at the memory, Jimin leaned over to pat his back comfortingly. “Y-yeah…” 

“Hold up! Wait, finish what you were saying first!” Namjoon cut in, pointing at Chanyeol.

“They were separated, the three looked so ... depressed.” Chanyeol began, looking at the X clan warily. “The younger two were getting so thin, they all looked like they hadn’t eaten in days… or slept; I-“

He was cut off by the sound of Hyungwon sniffling into his hand. Chanyeol was going to stop but the look from Shownu told him to keep going. “I told them that they needed to rest and eat, Wonho agreed.” 

“Fuck.” Yoongi added once Chanyeol was done. 

“Y/n told them about her blood!” Taehyung blurted. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, it was too important. 

“Fuck!” Kihyun exclaimed as he put his head in his arms. “Fucking shit!” 

“Why the fuck would she do that? Did she not hear anything we spoke about?” Shownu growled, it was hard for the leader to control his emotions, but for the three members in his care he had to be the strong one.

Taehyung took a glance at a crying Hyungwon before making a point to look away, he felt so bad about this but he had to tell them. “Chae Taewoo manipulated her, said he would kill the three in his custody. She didn’t tell him the whole truth, only that it was something about her blood.” 

That caused relieved sighs; at least Taewoo didn’t know what was happening, he was too arrogant and impatient to hear her out or else he would have known the whole truth. 

“H-how does she look? I-is she…” Hyungwon choked on his words, unable to continue. 

“Honestly…. she wasn’t too good…. I didn’t see how the three looked, but I can assume she looked worse…” Taehyung sighed, Chanyeol nodded and held Baekhyun's hand. “Definitely worse, way worse.” 

The four X clan members couldn’t hold it together, couldn’t pretend any longer. Their clan was dying and there was nothing that they could do to help.

Kris stood to his feet then, “We didn’t want it to come to this… but we have a back up plan.” 

This captured the clans attention. “We’ve had this RV, for a year, it’s been broken here since we took over this station, but Luhan was able to fix it before he was taken. You guys can take it and hide out until we can form a real plan, we need to get them out before…” 

They knew what he left unsaid. They needed to get them out before they were killed. 

“Oh fuck, that reminds me!” Chanyeol exclaimed suddenly looking way too happy for the sad mood. “Luhan is there! He was taking care of Taemin when I saw him.” 

Minseok immediately beamed. An actual smile that he only had around the toddler, or Luhan. “When do we get them?” He questioned, looking ready now.

“That…. is an issue.” Taehyung responded, “The boys are on one side of the facility and Y/n on another…” 

“We’ll have to go for the boys and try to get her a few days later…” Seokjin realized, Taehyung nodded with a grimace.

“No! Absolutely not! What the fuck!” Kihyun screamed, his yells bouncing off the brick walls. 

“Ki, sit down.” Shownu ordered. Kihyun glared, but listened and took a seat. 

“If we take the boys it will set alarms off, guards will be alerted and it will put the whole facility on high alert for a while. It’s impossible to get both groups out at once without it being obvious.” Chanyeol explained, he looked extremely apologetic, but that didn’t make up for the X clans distress. 

They had no other choice, so Shownu agreed to the plan. 

“Let’s teach you guys how to drive, we can get the RV stocked for you guys while you work out the details.” Baekhyun said, standing and offering a hand to Jooheon. 

Jooheon was still simmering at the deal, unable to accept that you would be left for longer than the others. But he accepted Baekhyun's hand anyways, he needed to play his part too.

It was odd though, never would the boys had thought a day would come where one of their worries was learning how to drive.


	20. Taehyung Is An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry, you’re probably confused as to why this hasn’t been updated yet! 
> 
> I’m not abandoning it... but I’ve been going through a MX sad boi while... you know, just missing Wonho and being upset! 
> 
> I’ll try keeping it updated everyone once in a while though!

The plan was straight forward. Chanyeol, Yifan, and Seokjin would dress in guard uniforms, stolen of course, and bring out Wonho, Minhyuk, Changkyun, Luhan, and Taemin. It would be too suspicious to have more than a few guards taking out the group, they were malnourished and had no chances against guards after all.

Their excuse if anyone asked would be “experimentation” and if anyone questioned it, well, their only choice would be to kill them; not that they minded, it was hard to give two fucks about people that volunteering were torturing immunes. 

It was a simple plan, one they hoped would go smoothly, but it still made them feel guilty as they knew other immunes in there needed help escaping too. It was selfish, but the men only cared about their immediate family right now. 

You and the boys were there first priorities; it was selfish and cruel, but they internally swore to come back for the others once they had a better plan. 

“You got the keycards?” Seokjin questioned Yifan one last time, they had to be sure nothing was forgotten.

Yifan nodded and slipped on his mask. “Yeah, we have them all, it was on the keys X clan got us a while back.” 

Seokjin nodded in response. They still felt guilty over that whole event, but in the end, X clan had gotten you back and that’s what mattered.

“God, Yeol you never said how bad these fucking outfits sucked.” Yifan added. The three laughed quietly as they trudged through the village, following Chanyeol as he was the only one to know the way, other than Taehyung. 

“Wonho is going to try to fight probably, so just be prepared.” Chanyeol warned, remembering the fighting spirit Wonho had the last time he visited, a few days prior. 

The two other men chuckled. “Sounds like him.” Yifan snorted. 

~~~~~~~

Wonho did try to fight, I mean why wouldn’t he when three huge men dressed in guard uniforms began to drag out his family. 

“Hey! He’s four let me take him!” Luhan screamed in fear as the guard grabbed his arm. 

Yifan cringed as he held onto his clan members arm, but the cameras were on, he had to keep up an act.

“Hold the kid and follow us.” Seokjin ordered Luhan, he hoped Luhan could recognize his voice, but he was obviously too scared to do anything other than nod and scoop Taemin into his arms. 

Chanyeol moved to open the cell beside Luhans as Seokjin ‘watched’ Luhan, all Seokjin was doing though was more of standing and try to look as threatening as possible for the cameras.

“You got me fucked up if you think we’re going with you!” Wonho growled as he stood to his feet. Chanyeol felt a little relieved as it seemed the three had taken his advice and had eaten the last few days while they were formulating plans. 

Chanyeol grabbed Minhyuk's arm and hauled him to his feet, barely missing the arm Minhyuk threw out trying to hit him. They may have been eating, but they were still weaker than Chanyeol recalled. “Stay the fuck away!”

Chanyeol pushed Minhyuk into the wall, internally apologizing for his roughness, and handcuffing the man. 

“Get off of him! We aren’t going anywhere without Y/n!” Changkyun screamed, pushing Chanyeol's back, it didn’t do much with the maknaes malnourished state.

“Chill kid, we have somewhere to bring you.” Yifan responded as he was struggling to keep Wonho back as Chanyeol turned to handcuff the Maknae. 

They must have recognized his voice, or something about it as Changkyun stopped struggling so roughly. “Y-yeah well we can’t leave her!” Changkyun added, he seemed to be calculating, realizing what was going on. 

Wonho, on the other hand, seemed to have no clue. He swung his elbow back and it connected to Yifans rib, he groaned and shoved him into the cell bars. 

Fuck, why did Yifan suddenly feel bad for anyone that has ever been hit by the man, because God that hurts.

“Don’t fucking touch us!” Wonho barked.

Chanyeol turned and pushed Minhyuk and Changkyun out to line up behind Luhan. 

Seokjin felt like such a dick, but he needed to say something. “If you don’t come with us, then we’ll just take these two from your clan and leave you.” 

Chanyeol and Yifan felt second hand guilt as Wonho immediately went limp and allowed them to handcuff him. Not without a few sneers of course.

“What about Y/n?” He whispered as they pulled him into line.

Seokjin stood in the front and with a nod from Chanyeol began leading them through the halls. Chanyeol and Yifan stayed towards the back Incase Wonho wanted to try something. 

Now that they were in the hallways it was impossible for the cameras to pick up what they were talking about as people raced through the wing, loud and uncaring. “Forget about her for now, we’ll be back.” Chanyeol leaned over to whisper.

Wonho gasped as he recognized Chanyeol's voice. That was why Changkyun had given up so easily, the Maknae had more fight than that, he should have known.

“I want to see her.” He gritted out. While Wonho was happy to hear from Chanyeol again, he was annoyed at the mans wording. 

“We can’t, she's on the other side of where we’re going.” Yifan added as he pushed Minhyuk in the middle of his back to make him walk faster, they still had an act to keep up.

“Hey, where are those immunes going?” Came a breathy voice as the group turned a corner. “Experimental wing, Chae’s orders.” Seokjin answered, good thing they had masks because he could feel himself sweating under the pressure.

“Okay, but you’re going the wrong way.” The stray guard responded, voice suspicious. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was not in the plan. 

“They’re with me!” Came their savior, Taehyung was a damn angel and they fucking owed him everything right now.

“They’re going to the mental health wing first; it happens to be on the bottom floor, got any problems with that?” Taehyung questioned, tone leaving no room for the man to argue. When did Taehyung get so good at lying, they wondered.

The guard instead straightened up with a nod and walked back to where he came from. “Fuck, we owe you.” Chanyeol muttered. Taehyung laughed and gave the imprisoned immunes a once over, checking what supplies he may need to steal for them.

“Tae Ta-“ Taemin began to squeal in excitement but Luhan immediately covered the toddler's mouth. “No, Taeminnie, this is a secret okay, be quiet.” 

Taemin's eyes widened as he nodded. “I can keep secret Hyung!” 

Taehyung gave a short smile before walking past them. “I gotta get back to Y/n.” 

“Wait!” Minhyuk called, the first time they had heard him all day. Taehyung sighed before spinning around.

“Tell her we love her, we’ll be back.” 

“She will understand, and she says the same.” Taehyung responded, genuine and sympathetic. Then, he spun on his heels and headed off towards your room.

Abruptly, red lights began flashing in the halls. “Well, they know we’re out now.” Changkyun said with a smirk.

“Let’s go, fast.” Yifan said as he shoved the group towards the stairwell.

~~~~~~~

It was ridiculously easy for them to get out, and now they were traveling through the sewers, a trick Hyungwon had told them, on there way back. 

Chanyeol had half a mind to wonder if they were being followed with how easily they had made it out.

But they weren’t. They got the group back to the hide away safely. 

“Fuck! You guys look like shit!” Kihyun screamed with a laugh as he threw his arms around the maknae. 

“Thanks Ki, you look great.” Wonho said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out of Jooheon’s hug. 

Unlike the rest of them, Minhyuk looked livid. “So is someone going to get Y/n or are you abandoning her?” He spat at his fellow clan members. 

“The fuck do you mean, man! Of course we have a plan!” Jooheon screamed at his malnourished brother. 

Minhyuk scoffed and shook his head. “Someone just tell us we’re getting her soon.” 

“Min, we just got you guys out, calm down for a little.” Yifan said with a pat on the mans shoulder.

Minhyuk shoved his hand off with a glare. “You guys don’t know shit, she needs to get out!” 

Jooheon stepped forward and grabbed Minhyuk's collar. How dare he repay them with such anger after they risked their asses to save him. Is he insinuating that they don’t care about you?

“You’re the one that doesn’t know shit!” Jooheon yelled in his face. Minhyuk didn’t even flinch.

“Do you not even care at all? She’s probably being abused as were speaking! Maybe even raped! God knows they don’t give a fuck in there!” Minhyuk screamed back. All of the men flinched at his cracking voice. 

Suddenly, Shownu stepped forward and pulled Jooheon off of him. Then quickly punched him in the face. A drop of blood dropped from Minhyuk's split lip. He brought a hand up and cupped his lip, eyes wide in disbelief.

“You good now?” Kihyun asked as he held a hand to the member. Minhyuk glared at it.

“Min, are you ready to listen now? Of course we’re going back for her.” Hyungwon asked quietly, everyone knew of his soft spot for the younger man. Minhyuk accepted Kihyun’s hand then. 

“Okay now that every has that out of their systems, listen up!” Junmyeon said with a slight clap to get everyone’s attention. 

He sat himself backwards in a wooden chair. “So here’s the plan…”

~~~~~~

“Where the fuck are they!” Taewoo screamed in your face. It had been like this the past few days. You could barely open your eyes to look at him as the blood pouring down your forehead blocked your view.

“I-I have no I-dea! Please s-stop!” You cried as another hit was delivered to your skin. 

Even if you did know it’s not like you would tell him. You had been so happy and relieved to hear they had gotten out a few days ago, but it hadn’t occurred to you that Taewoo would take it upon himself to come question you.

“You’re so lucky your blood is useful or you'd be dead by now!” He spat at you, pulling your head up by your hair. “I’ll kill you myself when it’s time!” 

You couldn’t even respond as you tried to catch your breath. Heaving against your chair. It was ridiculous for them to still have you handcuffed when you didn’t even have the energy to turn your head these days.

“Hook her back up, take as much blood as you want; you know the rules, not enough for her to die.” Taewoo let go of your hair to order the nearby doctors. 

You felt a guard lifting you from your chair causing you to let out a cry at the rough handling. God, how you wanted to die, or kill them, you couldn’t decide which was a better option.

You felt your head getting groggy as the doctors strapped you back in, but you were determined to stay awake. 

These people were disgusting. They didn’t show you an ounce of sympathy, not one of them cleaned the blood from your head, gave you a new non-ripped shirt, or even sent you a gentle smile or even a grimace. Of course not, all they did was insert another needle and continue getting their samples. 

You laid there alone for hours after they restrapped you in, or it could have been days, you couldn’t tell anyways. You couldn’t sleep, afraid you wouldn’t wake up, even though you debated on just trying and not really caring whether you did or not. 

Just like the angel you knew he was, Taehyung showed up a while later. When your blood had already dried to your skin, itchy, and disgusting. Just seeing him looking so healthy made you more upset, he deserved to look this way, but why did it make you want to die even more?

“What the fuck?” He whispered with his mouth wide. “I-I was only gone four days, w-what happened?” He asked himself.

You groaned in response, letting him know you were still awake, he jumped a little as if he thought you to be passed out. 

Taehyung immediately grabbed a cloth and ran it under the sink before running back over and wiping your face, trying to see where the blood was coming from. “T-Tae…” you whispered, trying to open your eyes and look up at him, but you were so tired.

“Don't talk, don't waste energy you don’t have.” He quietly responded as he pressed a dry cloth to the wound on your forehead, you knew you should be in pain but you were too numb. 

“Tae!” You sobbed out, “k-kill me!” 

He sat back at your words. Eyes wide in disbelief. His eyes began dropping tears as he felt the need to throw up. “Dont say that!” He cried, lip quivering. You were his family, and he never wanted to hear those words again.

“Easier if you do!” You responded, your voice cracked from overuse and it only added to his shaking as he pushed your greasy hair from your face. 

Taehyung felt even worse because he knew it would be. You would be in less pain, less scared and lonely. You wouldn’t have to worry about being in danger or putting any of the clans in danger. But it wasn’t an option. You were family, he and the others loved you like a sister, and God only knew how your clan would react. He decided then and there: fuck the plan you needed out before you ended up dead. 

He didn’t respond and instead grabbed a blanket from a nearby shelf then turning to unstrap you. “What are you doing?” You sobbed as he wrapped the blanket around you and laid you back on the bed.

“We have to be fast, okay?” He responded as he grabbed his satchel and began filling it with anything he deemed useful in the room. “Fuck, the clans are gonna be pissed.” He mumbled as he nervously pushed his hair from his face. 

He reached over and pulled the needle from your arm hazardly, he winced knowing that must have hurt you but you didn’t even flinch and that made his heart hurt even more. He pulled the bag of your blood off of the IV stand and ripped it open. Fuck this was gross. 

He dipped a finger in and smeared it on your face. “T-Tae what?” You stuttered out as he put blood all over your wound, that he had just cleaned up moments before. “Play dead, act dead and we might make it out.” He responded, sounding just as nervous as he felt. 

“Out?” You inquired. He tittered despite the situation and gave you a sweet smile. “Of course, you want to see your clan right?” 

Your brows furrowed as your lips began shaking. “M-my boys?” Taehyung's heart jumped at the utter hope in your voice. He picked up your palm and kissed your knuckles. “Yes, babe.”

God, just the endearment had you sobbing like a child. It had been so long since anyone showed you kindness, Taehyung's usual visits consisted of him trying to clean you, feed you, or give you water before anyone would come invade his time; it wasn’t much talking at all. 

“Shhh, no. You need to act dead, we have one chance, Y/n. One.” He cooed as he pulled on his satchel. 

You sniffed and nodded, taking a second to get yourself together. It wasn’t too hard, you felt like you wanted to pass out anyways and could barely open your eyes, so you only had to stay limp in his arms.

“Ready.” You muttered. He had you scooped into his hold immediately, the blanket barely providing you any warmth. “Fuck, you're so thin.” He grunted out; at least that would make it easier for him to carry you to the base, it was a sad but very true thought.

You kept your eyes shut as he pushed open the door, you could hear the fast thumping of his heart as he carried you out into the halls.

He walked for a while, you could hear people walking by, the heavy steps of guards throughout the building. His heart began to calm down as he became more confident. 

You felt him shift his hold on you a little and heard the beeping of an elevator; you guessed he got on. 

“What are you doing with that?” You heard a female voice question, echoing throughout the small elevator. Taehyung's chest jumped. 

“She’s dead, another immune without use.” He responded immediately, voice deep and he sounded disappointed; he was a good liar. You heard the women let out a cruel laugh and could feel her looking you over, she obviously couldn’t recognize you with the blood smeared all over your face.

“What was it from? Fight in the Crank room?” She giggled. You fought back the grimace. They had a fucking Crank room? What the fuck did that even mean?

“No, Chae lost his temper.” Taehyung quickly responded. The elevator beeped and you heard the women’s herels clack as she walked towards the door. “I suppose I should feel bad for her then, but I cannot feel sympathy for immunes.” She sneered as she stepped off. 

Taehyung breathed a sigh of relief and you felt him lean over and press a button on the elevator panel. “Bitch.” He mumbled. You supposed it was safe to let a giggle escape you. He laughed too. 

“You’re doing great, Tae.” You whispered, barely audible. He leaned down to press a kiss to your hair in response before the elevator beeped and he was walking off of the elevator.

“Just a little further…” you heard him mutter to himself. Soon enough you felt the cool breeze of fresh air, but you didn’t move or give up the act until he let you know it was okay. 

You didn’t know how long he walked before he set you on the ground gently. “We need to get in the sewers, it’s safer.” He muttered and used the edge of the blanket to wipe the drying blood from your eyes.

You perked up at the mention of Minhyuk's way to travel. You peeked an eye open and saw Taehyung's boxy smile as if he knew what you were so happy about. 

“Okay, I know you’re too weak to walk, but I’m going to go down first and I just need you to make it down a little and I can grab you.” He explained as he pulled the metal grate off with a grunt. 

You physically didn’t know if you even had the strength to make it down those few ladder steps, but you’d try your best, it was the least you could do for all Taehyung was doing for you. “I’ll try.” 

He smiled and began going down. “Okay, your turn, you can do it, Y/n.” 

You scrunched your face up as you scooted towards the hole in the asphalt. Your legs shook as you put your bare feet onto one of the steps. He must have saw too. “Come on, you got this. Just think about how you get to see the boys after all these weeks.” He said reassuringly.

You let out a small smile at the thought and made it two steps down before your legs gave out and he grabbed you. “You did so well, you’re doing so good, sister.” He cooed as he set you down in the sewer and brushed the blood from your face. You let out a laugh, the first you had let out in a long, long time it was so heartfelt you felt an ache in your jaw.

Taehyung laughed as he climbed back up and pulled the metal grate over the top. 

He swooped down and pulled you back into his arms. “We’re almost there, the hard parts have passed.” 

“Taehyung, I love you.” 

He smiled down at you and you reached a shaky, thin hand to touch his cheek affectionately. “I love you too, Y/n.” 

~~~~~~

Taehyung made it back when the sky was pitch black and you both were shivering with cold.

“Guys!” He yelled as he held you tighter to his chest. His voice echoed off of the walls of the tunnel.

“Hey! Wake up!” He screamed again, his voice cracking as he stumbled more into the tunnel. He must have been so tired, but you appreciated him so much, he quite literally saved your life.

You saw the familiar Christmas lights as he turned a corner and entered the main area of the tunnel. “You brought a fucking body?” Jimin screamed as he saw the blood soaked blanket Taehyung held over you. It immediately gained everyone’s attention. And they ran over.

“It’s Y/n!” Taehyung cried as he laid you onto a couch. “What?” You heard the men’s voices booming around the room. “How?” 

“I-is she dead?” Came Hyungwons quiet voice full of desperation and you felt a whole new meaning for the word relief. “H-hyungwon!” You cried as you reached a hand towards him. 

He immediately ran over and knelt beside the couch, eyes crazed as he took in the dried blood and gashes on your face. “B-baby!” He whimpered as he ran a finger on the darkness beneath your eyes. 

“Kihyun! Shownu!” He sat back to yell for the others. “Jooheon! Fuck somebody get my clan!” 

You saw Jongin's lithe form dash out towards the back area of the tunnel at his scream. 

“Fuck, we missed you so much, love you so much.” He grunted as he held your bony hand in his. “So sorry, we’re so sorry.” 

You didn’t have time to respond as you heard the six others from your clan running in. Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Wonho looked a little skinnier than you recalled but they looked better than you had imagined.

“Ki!” You cried as Kihyun came running over. “Oh my God, sweetheart.” His tears fell onto your face as he leaned over to press his forehead to your cheek. “My sweet girl, oh God” 

You weakly held onto his jacket as he leaned over you, not wanting to let go.

“Y-Y/n?” Jooheon whimpered out in disbelief. “Y-you’re so skinny…” he added as he looked you over.

You sniffled as you took in his familiar dimples and kitten shaped eyes. “Jooheon, Joo!” You sobbed. He immediately leaned over Kihyuns back to run a hand through your greasy hair.

“H-how? But the plan?” Shownu muttered, confused but he had tears in his eyes as he leaned over the back of the couch to look down at you.

“I-I’m sorry, but she was going to die, she wanted to die!” Taehyung exclaimed as he pulled off his satchel.  
“I know I fucked up the plan but I couldn’t see it anymore!” 

Your clan didn’t seem mad or upset at all, still taking in your form and looking you over for any more injuries. They all looked so tired, but relieved and looking at you with so much love.

“Fuck, Taehyung!” Namjoon cried, almost sounding scolding. “What do we do now? We don’t have their supplies all ready yet.” 

“We’ll go sooner! We can fend for ourselves as we hide.” Wonho emotional voice answered. You honestly had no idea what they were talking about, to busy pressing a kiss to Shownu’s hand as he feathered his fingers across your face.

“That could work.” Junmyeon cut in. “The RV has enough for a few weeks, and then they can scavenge. I circled places on the map, all of them are abandoned areas they could look through.” 

Changkyun gently pressed his forehead to your pale arm as he shoved himself between his clan to get to you. “Baby…” you sighed in relief and cupped his cheek, hand shaking a little. He let out a strangled noise and placed his palm over yours.

“I’m good at that, we’ll be okay.” Minhyuk added. You couldn’t pay attention to what they were saying, only relishing in their voices. 

“Y/n, stay up!” You heard Baekhyun cry, you smiled at his voice as your eyes got heavy. 

You heard some shuffling before you felt Wonho's rough hand on your cheek. “No, stay up. Don’t sleep.” 

You wanted to listen but you had been up for hours, days maybe. Taehyung told you while you were walking that he had been so proud to see you still awake. 

“No, no-“ you heard Minhyuk scream as you passed out.


End file.
